Aberratio Ictus
by promethea
Summary: respuesta al desafio del foro superforumdefanfics. Aurores Vs Mortifagos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de JKR no me pertenecen, yo solo los tomo prestados para jugar un ratito en el sotano. Prometo devolverlos cuando acabe de jugar.**_

_**Nota: este fic es la respuesta al desafio de Aro Volturi (aunque la idea original del desafio fue de Perfeccion Inperfecta) del superforodefanfics. Cualquier queja sobre el argumento o la trama...decidselo a ellos **_

_**AVISO: A causa de que este fic nace por un desafio, y ciñendome a las condiciones y reglas especificas de dicho desafio, aviso de antemano que este fic tendra violencia fisica, verbal y psicologica, ademas de, como se especifico en el reto, lenguaje vulgar, explicito y muy fuerte. Asi que seria catalogado con una M muy muy grande, mayuscula e iluminada con un rojo parpadeante. Quedais advertidos. Si no os gusta lo que acabo de decir, no sigais leyendo, retroceded, y escoged otro fic. Sin rencores.**_

_**ACLARACION: aberratio ictus, el nombre del fic, es un termino latino que se usa en terminos legales y judiciales que literalmente significa "golpe desviado". Se usa para referise a un error en la victima de un delito ( como disparar a una persona y accidentalmente, matar a otra)**_

Capitulo 1:

Rodolphus apenas podia creer lo que habia pasado. Pero no era momento de pararse a pensar. Respirar. Esa era la clave. Una bocanada mas de aire, y un paso mas. Y otro despues.

Le fallaron las piernas y acabo de fruces contra el suelo. Se incorporo como pudo, lenta y dolorosamente. Y las arcadas acabaron venciendole. De su boca salio despedido a borbotones su cena medio digerida y la sangre que todas sus heridas internas. Asqueado y mareado, intento levantase y alejarse cuando la nausea fue menguando. Apenas lo consiguio. Una vez depie, solo pudo andar unos cuantos metros hasta que su destrozado cuerpo se vio vencido por las circunstancias, y ajeno a lo que dictaba su fuerza de voluntad, los hechos pesaron mas que la necesidad de huir.

Quizas desaparecerse y reaparecer Merlin sabria donde, no habia sido una buena idea. Fue fruto de la desesperacion. Pero eso habia agotado su ya mermadas fuerzas.

Antes de desplomarse sobre el enchascado asfalto de la calle anonima en la que habia ido a parar, Rodolphus sonrio con los labios partidos. Si sobrevivia a lo que le habian hecho, esta se la pagarian. Vaya si se la pagarian...Traicionado por aquella a la que mas habia amado. Traicionado por el señor al que habia servido la mayor parte de su vida adulta, por el que habia ido a parar a Azkaban, y por el que se habia fugado de la carcel para poder seguir sirviendo.

Su varita cayo de entre sus dedos inconscientes y rodo varios metros lejos de su cuerpo.

Bellatrix, su Bellatrix...su oscura dama, su sangrienta perdicion...la mujer que lo habia vuelto loco saciando todos sus dementes apetitos con una entrega y desquiciado placer que habia embotado su juicio lo habia traicionado.

_Flash Back:_

_-Rodolphus,...-la ateciopelada voz de Bellatrix lo desperto de su siesta. Sonrio al ver a su esposa gatear como una gata por la cama hasta llegar a su altura, y frotar su rostro ronroneando contra su pecho- Ven conmigo...tengo una sorpresa para ti..._

_ Rodolphus sonrio y siguio a su mujer fuera de la habitacion. Ni se molesto en vestirse, iba solo con unos pantalones. Ni siquiera se habia puesto las zapatillas. Con el calor que hacia ese verano, sentir bajo sus pies el frio del marmol que revestia los suelos de Malfoy Minor era muy agradable. El hombre se desperezo con una sonrisa. Antes de salir de la habitacion solo cogio su varita y se la habia clavado en la espalda de la cinturilla de su pantalon. Las sorpresas de Bellatrix solian requerirla._

_ Con cierta curiosidad, la siguio hasta el salon, y nada mas entrar, bajo la cabeza. Sentado en su oscuro sillon, estaba Voldemort, con Nagini acurrucada bajo sus pies._

_-Rodolphus...-dijo el mago tenebroso- Tengo algo para ti..._

_ El lord señalo perezosamente hacia la mesa mientras Bellatrix corria como una demente hacia los pies de su amo y se arrodillaba alli, con la barbilla en las rodillas de su señor. A Rodolphus se le encogio el estomago y arqueo las cejas con extañeza. Sabia que su mujer adoraba a Voldemort, y su lealtad era innegable. Asi como su entrega y su fascinacion por el Lord. Pero nunca la habia visto comportarse como un perro faldero. Se encogio de hombros y fue a la mesa, para ver que le mostraba su señor._

_ Habian unos pergaminos. Los leyo. Parpadeo y volvio a leerlos, incredulo._

_-Firmalos- Fue lo unico que Voldemort dijo. No era una peticion. Era una orden._

_-Pero mi lord...-mascullo Rodolphus incredulo_

_-Firmalos!-chillo Bellatrix riendo como una histerica_

_-Esto son los papeles del divorcio!- Rodolphus perdio los nervios y sacudio los papeles con furia- Y un testamento en el que a pesar del divorcio te cederia toda mi fortuna y bienes!_

_-Asi es...-susurro Voldemort acariciando los cabellos enredados de Bellatrix distraidamente- veo que aun sigues conservando la capacidad de comprension del lenguaje escrito. Ahora si fueras tan amable de no hacernos perder mas el tiempo y firmarlos, podremos acabar con este asunto..._

_-Bellatrix...-mascullo iracundo- Que significa todo esto..._

_-Significa que nos vamos a divorciar para que pueda casarme con mi señor, Rodolphus, y que a pesar de todo, los bienes y la fortuna de los Lestrange se quedaran conmigo a tu muerte. Es simple..._

_-Pero si firmo esto que os impediria matarme tal y como lo firmara?- Rodolphus se puso rojo de furia e indignacion_

_-Nada- Fue lo unico que dijo Voldemort, sonriendo con sadismo para delicias de Bellatrix_

_ Rodolphus trago saliva como pudo. Si firmaba, estaba muerto. Si no firmaba, primero lo torturarian, luego lo obligarian a firmar, y luego lo matarian. En cualquier caso, estaba jodido. Pero perder la fortuna familiar o la vida no le dolia tanto como que su mujer, su adorada esposa, estuvira dandole semejante puñalada trapera._

_-Bellatrix, porque?- Susurro apenas con un hilo de voz._

_-No hay un por que, Rodolphus...pero si lo hubiera...por que habria de entregar mi amor a alguien como tu, pudiendoselo entregar a El?- Las palabras de Bellatrix no fueron nada comparado con el efecto que causo en el corazond e Rodolphus verla frotar su mejilla contra los muslos de Voldemort y la expresion lasciva de el al contemplarla hacerlo._

_ Rodolphus, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se quedo congelado. No es que tuviera pensado algo que pudiera hacer...es que sencillamente, su mente se bloqueo, y con ella, su cuerpo se quedo petrificado. No sabia que hacer. O como reaccionar. Si hubiera sido capaz de pensar con coherencia, todas sus neuronas hubieran estado trabajando a marchas forzadas y haciendo horas extra para idear un modo de sacarlo de alli de una sola pieza. O en el peor de los casos, habiendo perdido cuantos menos trozos de su anatomia fueran posibles. Pero era incapaz de hacerlo._

_ Ni siquiera era capaz de sentir. Deberia sentirse dolido. Traicionado. Deberia haberse sentido furioso. Iracundo. Rabioso o fuera de si. Pero curiosamente, no sentia nada. Le acababan de arrancar el corazon del pecho. Deberia haber sentido el agujero. Pero no era asi. En algun lugar de su torturada alma, sabia que eso era exactamente como se sienten los insectos diminutos que ven una inmensa mano cercirse sobre ellos. No intentan escapar. Para que? No podrian hacerlo. _

_ Solo salio de sus labios un rugido estrangulado. Se giro y tomo la pluma. Apoyandose en la mesa, firmo los pergaminos que contenian los terminos del divorcio. Ese papel acaba con unos sismples trazos de tinta con mas de 14 años de matrimonio. Con el corazon latiendole a mil por hora, tomo el segundo pergamino. Y lo miro con angustia. Esa cesion y testamento de sus bienes era su condena a muerte. Firmarlo seria su sentencia. Trago saliva como pudo._

_ Antes de que la punta de la pluma rozara siquiera el pergamino, Bellatrix perdio la calma, impaciente, como siempre._

_-Crucio!_

_ Rodolphus grito y doblandose por la mitad cayo al suelo, presa de los espasmos y retorciendose como un poseso. Bellatrix se habia adelantado. El segundo papel no estaba firmado. Habia empezado con la diversion antes de cuenta. Solo que ella no lo sabia._

_ Crucio tras crucio Rodolphus solo era consciente de tres cosas: el dolor, las risas de su ex mujer, y la mirada divertida de su ex lord al contemplar el espectaculo de traicionar a uno de sus mas leales subditos por una mujer._

_ Lo que mas le dolia era que si su lord le hubier pedido sus bienes, el se los habria cedido. Incluso a su mujer. Pero ambos lo habian engañado. Y eso le hacia hervir la sangre._

_ Finalmente los crucios cesaron, y fueron seguidos por sectumpras que desgarraron su carne y laceraron sus musculos. Uno tras otro, rebanandole sin abrirle en canal. Bellatrix era una maestra a la hora de no herir a sus victimas de manera irreparable. No era bueno acabar antes de hora con la diversion._

_ Rodolphus nunca supo como lo hizo exactamente, pero consiguio alargar la mano y coger la varita que se le habia escurrido por la parte trasera de los pantalones, lanzando un unico hechizo. Con subita violencia, una espesa humareda negra, densa hasta el punto de ser casi solida, lleno la estancia. Rodolphus se levanto como pudo y corrio hacia los ventanales aprovechando el desconcierto de su ex esposa y su ex lord. Salto a traves de los cristales acrecentando sus ya multiples heridas. Pero aun asi, saldria al exterior. No era posible desaparecerse dentro de los limites de la casa. Pero si en los exteriores. Nada mas tocar suelo, se desaparecio. No era una buena idea dado su estado, pero nos e le ocurria otra cosa._

_ El tiron del desplazamiento y las herias que le habia provocado su esposa y las de romper los cristales de la ventana con su cuerpo, ademas de las de estrellarse contra el suelo desde un primer piso estando gravemente herido, lo habian dejado hecho polvo. No era capaz de concentrarse, y cuando se aparecio, no tenia ni idea de donde estaba._

_-Maldicion!- grito Bellatrix cuando finalmente, tosiendo casi ahogada por los vapores negros, consiguio despejar la habitacion de la oscura bruma- se ha escapado..._

_-No ira muy lejos...querida mia...-susurro el lord arrastrando las palabras- No en el estado en el que lo has dejado... pero lo importante es que ha firmado los papeles..._

_-Si...-Bellatrix apenas podia reprimir sus risas desquiciadas. Tomo los pergaminos y los leyo con orgullo. Hasta que vio el ultimo documento y su risa se convirtio en un grito desesperado._

_-Sucede algo querida?_

_-No ha firmado la cesion y testamento!_

_-Dejame adivinar...-mascullo Voldemort con cinismo- Te precipitaste?_

_-Mi señor...-Bellatrix parecia asustada_

_-No te preocupes mi pequeña Bella...-Voldemort se levanto por primera vez de su asiento y camino hasta ella muy despacio- No te preocupes. Lo encontraremos. Firmara. Y morira. Pero reza para que siga vivo para poder terminar lo que hemos empezado..._

_ Voldemort agarro a Bellatrix del pelo y tiro de ella con violencia hacia atrás, haciendola chillar por el agudo dolor de su cuero cabelludo, mientras con la mano libre paseaba por su expuesto pecho y el nacimiento de su cuello._

_-Veamos como puedes compensarme por haber causado este desastre...mi hermosa Bellatrix,...pero antes de jugar...vas a tener que resolver el entuerto que has causado..._

_ Voldemort la solto de golpe haciendola caer al suelo, jadeante, brutalmente excitada, y frustrada. Pero Bellatrix sabia que su señor tenia razon...el deber antes que el placer. Aunque en algunas ocasiones...el deber fuera en si mismo un placer. Se relamio los labios acercandose a la ventana. Siempre le habian gustado las cacerias...se preguntaba como de divertido seria cazar al hombre que durante diez años, habia sido su compañero y no su presa. Aquello prometia ser interesante...muy interesante. Y no cabia duda de que la cabeza de Rodolphus seria un regalo de bodas mas que satisfactorio para su nuevo amor..._

_ FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Jadeo retorciendose en el suelo, y con un enorme esfuerzo, rodo para ver a su alrededor. No pudo evitar una sonrisa cinica. Reconocia el lugar. Mas o menos. Estaba en el Londres Muggle.

Las risas de Rodolphus Lextrange, mortifago, llenaron el lugar. El, que habia perseguido a los sangressucias y a los muggles, que habria defendido con su vida los principios de la pureza de la sangre, y que habia acabado traicionado por su esposa y su lider, iba a morir a manos de los que defendieron y lideraron el movimiento de esas creencias, e iba ha hacerlo en el territorio de aquellos a quienes habia cazado, odiado y dado muerte.

-Al menos que mi sangre derramada de algo de pureza a este lugar...-penso en voz alta el mortifago.

El cuerpo le dolia tanto que respirar era una tortura. Tenia que tener al menos media docena de costillas rotas. Por no mencionar los cortes, lesiones y hemorragias internas...y por descontado las externas.

Todo empezo a volverse borroso mientras boqueaba desesperado y dolorido por un poco mas de aire. Su ultimo pensamiento coherente fue dirigido a su esposa. Con una sonrisa, volvio a pensar en voz alta:

-Zorra...

Mientras Rodolphus caia en la inconsciencia, no se dio cuenta del charco de sanger que se iba formando a su alrededor, ni de la nubareda de vaho que formaba sobre su cuerpo el choque entre la helada niebla y su tibia sangre. Tampoco se dio cuenta de la figura solitaria que paseaba por la calle de al lado y que al girar la esquina, vio su cuerpo derrumbado y roto tirado en la calle, con las ultimas luces del crepusculo de aquella tarde de principios de verano.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Vale...ya se que el primer capitulo fue muy cortito...minimo 2500 palabras por capitulo y ese primero no llego a las 2.300...pero lo compenso actualizando rapido...**_

_**No seais muy duros con la extension de los primeros capitulos, que todavia le estoy dando vueltas a como ensamblar la historia, improvisando sobre la marcha y conociendo a Rodolphus...lo que pasa es que soy una adicta al tecleo y con demasiada imaginacion y algo de tiempo libre. Prometo que los siguientes seran mas largos...pero tened un poquito de paciencia hasta que me aclare mas las ideas...**_

Capitulo 2:

Hermione habia tenido un dia duro. A decir verdad, y para ser totalmente sincera consigo misma, habia sido un dia de mierda. O mas concretamente aun...un mes de mierda.

Habia descubierto hacia cosa de tres meses que el año que repitio septimo en Hogwards y que Ron habia pasado en la academia de Aurores le habia estado engañando con Lavander. Un año entero. Y lo peor no fue eso, si no que cuando llego el verano y Hermione volvio a sus brazos para empezar un noviazgo oficial, el habia estado jugando a dos bandas hasta que ella lo pillo. Y lo pillo por una tonteria.

El muy idiota se habia conseguido un telefono movil para evitar lechuzas sospechosas y poder comunicarse con Lavander. Como si Hermione no viera sospechoso ver a su novio con un artefacto Muggle. Y mas hablar a escondidas por un telefono movil.

Una de las veces que sono, la ojimiel deslcolgo. Y se puso el aparato en la oreja. Y escucho con toda claridad como Lavander saludaba a su Ro Ro y sin esperar una respuesta por parte de el, le describia con todo lujo de detalles lo que pensaba hacerle esa noche cuando el la avisara de que Hermione se habia ido. Tambien le decia que si necesitaba alguna excusa para escaparse ella lo ayudaba.

Hermione no podia ni respirar. Esa noche, cuando Ron llego al piso que compartian, una autentica leona, en el termino mas literal de la palabra, lo estaba esperando.

Ron paso por todas las fases: Primero lo nego todo, luego lo reconocio, luego se defendio acusandola a ella de que se habia visto empujado a los brazos de otra por que ella se habia encabezonado en abandonarlo durante un año para terminar sus estupidos estudios...luego suplico, lloro, y le rogo que le diera otra oportunidad. Toco a conciencia todas las fibras morales y sensibleras de Hermione que conocia. Y otras que fue descubriendo sobre la marcha.

Finalmente, despues de horas y horas de gritos, lagrimas y reproches, Hermione lo acabo perdonando, haciendole prometer que romperia de inmediato con Lavander y no solo no volveria a verla, si no que no volveria a engañarla, y Ron prometio. Claro que en ese momento habria prometido cualquier cosa...

Nadie sabe con exactitud por que algunos hombres hacen lo que hacen. Ron era de esos. De los que son capaces de amar con intensidad a una unica mujer...pero que son incapaces de evitar ceder al deseo que le provocan todas las demas. O en su caso particular, Lavander Brown.

Amaba a Hermione. Con sincera y apasionada sinceridad. Pero tambien era verdad que deseaba a Lavander, con apasionada y desenfrenada lujuria. No podia evitarlo. Y aunque eso no lo disculpaba, y sabia que decirselo a su novia no ayudaria nada a que lo perdonara, no comprendia como ella, siendo tan inteligente, no comprendia algo tan simple.

Lo que Ron no sabia es que Hermione si lo comprendia...pero no lo aceptaba. Bajo ningun concepto. La lealtad es algo basico en una pareja. Sin lealtad,...y por prolongacion sin confianza...no hay relacion.

Ella le habia creido. Habia confiado en el. Le habia dado otra oportunidad...y dos meses despues, Hermione tuvo un pequeño accidente en el ministerio y su jefe la mando a casa a media tarde. Al llegar a su piso, se encontro con lo que se debia de encontrar: A Lavander soltando gritos como una posesa, cabalgando sobre un desnudo Ron en su sofa. SU sofa. El que ella habia pagado con su sueldo para su propio cumpleaños, dado que Ron se habia olvidado, como siempre, de hacerse un regalo. Y que mejor que cambiar el sofa...misteriosamente el anterior tenia los asientos hundidos y deformados...

Hermione siempre habria creido que en una situacion asi, armaria una escena. Se pondria a gritar...perderia los nervios. Pero no fue asi. Sencillamente se giro sin que la extasiada y ocuapada pareja se diera cuenta. Cerro la puerta y se fue calle abajo. Se desaparecio, y se aparecio en la casa de sus padres. Ellos no preguntaron que hacia alli al ver la cara que llevaba.

Al llegar a su antiguo cuarto, Hermione escribio una carta. La mando a su apartamento. Ese que compartia con Ron...y se fue a dormir.

La carta era realmente breve: "Ron, cuando acabes de follar con Lavander en mi sofa, recoge tus cosas y vete de mi casa. No quiero volver a verte en lo que me queda de vida. No me llames, no me escribas, y si nos cruzamos por la calle, ni me mires. Cuando mañana por la mañana vuelva a mi apartamento, no solo no quiero verte alli, si no que no quiero ver nada tuyo."

Por algun tipo de azar, Ron entendio el mensaje a la primera, y tuvo la decencia de agachar la cabeza y asumir las consecuencias de sus actos. Cuando al dia siguiente Hermione fue a su apartamento, el habia obedecido: no solo se habia ido, si no que se habia llevado con el todo lo que le pertenecia. Hermione miro el sofa con aprension, y sacando la varita, le lanzo un evanesco al mueble muggle que lo hizo desaparecer en el aire. Hizo lo mismo con su colchon, con la mesa de la cocina y con la pica del baño. No le preocupaba en absoluto tener que reamueblar la mitad de su casa. Lo que fuera con tal de no pensar en el pelirojo. Lo que fuera con tal de no devanarse los sesos con la mortificante duda de si estaria durmiendo, comiendo o sentada en el mismo sitio donde se habria tirado alguna vez a Lavander.

La semana siguiente al incidente lo habia pasado comprando muebles y rehabilitando su casa. Cambio todo lo que se le ocurrio. Desde la organización del mobiliario hasta el color de las paredes. Por primera vez en su vida, Hermione se sintio incapaz de trabajar. Sencillamente no podia concentrarse. Su jefe la miro extrañado pero no hizo preguntas cuando ella solicito unos dias libres. Si Hermione Jane Granger pedia dias libres...es que los necesitaba.

Cuando un par de dias despues, Harry se planto en la puerta de su casa, queriendo hablar, la ojimiel supo quien lo enviaba y porque. El ojiverde tuvo la decencia de no pedile que recapacitara o que le diera otra oportunidad a Ron, sabia que seria una perdida de tiempo. Ademas, cuando Ron le conto a su mejor amigo lo que habia pasado y que le ayudara a hacer las paces con su ahora ex novia...el propio Harry tuvo la tentacion de estrangularle con sus propias manos. A fin de cuentas, Ron no era el unico en ser su amigo...y lo que el pelirojo habia hecho, no tenia nombre. Bueno, si. Infidelidad con agravante de reincidencia y perjurio. Eso por decirlo de un modo suave.

Harry paso con ella casi toda la tarde, hablando. Bueno, hablaba Harry. Hermione solo escuchaba y lo miraba con frialdad y tristeza. No tenia ganas de nada.

Su mejor amigo acabo dandose por vencido, y en cierta medida, se dio cuenta de que no solo no estaba consiguiendo nada, ni siquier hacer sentir mejor a su amiga, y lo que realmente ella necesitba ahora, era estar sola. Opto por lo mas sensato: darle espacio y tiempo.

-Avisame si necesitas algo...-le dijo ya en la puerta.

-Claro, Harry...

-En serio Hermione, mandame una lechuza si necesitas lo que sea. A cualquier hora. Sabes que me tendras aquí en cuestion de segundos...

-Lo se...

Harry suspiro derrotado. Solo la abrazo unos segundos y la beso en la frente y las mejillas. Y deprimido, afectado mas de lo que habia creido posible con lo que habia pasado, se fue. Con una unica idea en mente: darle a Ron un puñetazo tal y como lo viera y chillarle hasta quedarse afonico. Hay cosas que ni a tu mejor amigo le perdonas.

Desde entonces, hermione habia tomado la costumbre de dar largos paseos cuando se empezaba a poner la tarde, y no solia volver a casa hasta que habia anochecido. Apenas salia de dia de casa. La luz la cegaba. Se sentia demasiado deprimida para dias soleados y cielos azules. El frio de la tarde y de la noche la hacia sentir algo, aunque fueran escalofrios.

Sabia que algo en su interior se habia roto. Y sabia que ese algo era no solo su fe en la humanidad, si no su ferrea confianza en aquellos a los que queria. Si Ron, el hombre al que habia amado desde los 11 años, y que por lo que ella sabia el le habia amado tambien desde entonces, el hombre que habia sido uno de sus mejores amigos desde siempre, con el que habia luchado, por el que habria muerto, con el que habia sangrado y pasado por penurias casi inversimiles. Con el que habia tenido aventuras peligrosas y peripecias indecibles...si alguien con quien lo habia compartido todo la habia traicionado de esa forma hasta esos extremos...que impedia que los demas tambien lo hicieran?

Fue asi como ese ocaso de principios de verano, Hermione salio a caminar. Y como de regreso a casa, vio tirado a alguien en mitad de la calle. Al acercarse, vio que sangraba por multiples heridas. Y vio otra cosa: una varita al lado del cuerpo. Miro a su alrededor asustada y agarro la varita del desconocido, guardandosela. Cogio al inconsciente hombre de la mano y se desaparecio con el, llevandolo a su casa. Alli el desconocido siguio sangrando indolentemente, solo que esta vez, sobre su alfombra. Ya se preocuparia de eso luego.

Corrio a la alacena y lleno un cuenco con agua y cogio un paño. Busco un bote de esencia de dictamo para emergencias, desinfectante magico, pocion crece huesos por si tenia alguno roto, un paquete de gasas, y todas las vendas que encontro.

Corrio de nuevo hasta el mago herido, irreconocible por la ingente cantidad de heridas, y se puso a reconocerlo todo lo bien que pudo, hechando dictamo en las heridas mas graves. Poco a poco, el hombre fue dejando de sangrar. Desinfecto las heridas mas sucias antes de cerrarlas con el dictamo y vendo los hematomas con cuidado. Fue palpando todas las extremidades y los huesos que podia: tenia casi todas las costillas o bien rotas o bien fisuradas, un homoplato roto, igual que una clavicula. Le dio la pocion crecehuesos para repararlos, tras el hechizo soldador.

Cogio el cuenco de agua y con el paño, fue limpiandole como pudo. Incluso le quito los malterchos pantalones de pijama y le puso un pantalon de chandal que a ella le venia grande. No era la mejor solucion, pero tendria que valer de momento.

Fue unicamente cuando Hermione le retiro la sangre de la cara y le bajo la inflamacion de los golpes con un hechizo simple pero efectivo que reconocio al hombre al que le habia salvado la vida. Respirando dificultosamente en la alfombra encharcada de sangre yacia inconsciente Rodolphus Lextrange.

Su primer instinto fue correr hacia la lechuza que dormia en su percha para avisar a Harry. Pero se freno en seco cuando un traicionero pensamiento se le cruzo en la cabeza: si avisaba a Harry de que tenia un mortifago en casa, el avisaria a otros aurores para venir a avisarlo. Liarian un autentico caos en su apartamento, el ojiverde se preocuparia mas de la cuenta y se encargaria de que algunos aurores vigilaran su casa una temporada para asegurarse de que estaria bien. Y si eso pasaba...Ron se enteraria. Y lo unico que Hermione no queria que pasara, es que Ron regresara a su vida. Ymenos aun, darle un motivo, un unico motivo para que el pudiera acercarsele con la excusa de la preocupacion. Con la excusa de su proteccion. Y que ella tuviera un mortifago tirado en su salon era una maravillosa excusa que sabia que Ron aprobecharia. Suspiro. Miro al mago oscuro que seguia alli, tranquila y placidamente inconsciente. Y se hundio de hombros.

-Parece ser que hoy es tu dia de suerte, Sr Lextrange...-le susurro con ironico cinismo al hombre.

Le hizo un hechizo de levitacion y lo llevo flotando con sumo cuidado hacia el dormitorio de invitados. Lo tumbo en la cama, termino de limpiarlo y despues de unos angustiosos momentos de reflexion y discusion consigo misma, saco unos cuantos pañuelos y con ellos les ato las manos y los pies al cabecero y los pies de la cama. Lo unico que le faltaba es que se le despertara en medio de la noche y la matara mientras dormia.

Aun con todos sus cuidados, el maltrecho mortifago no tenia buena metio una silla en el dormitorio y se sento al lado de la cama, mirando dormir al hombre, y repasando mentalmente sus conocimientos de medicina, anatomia y primeros auxilios, tanto muggles como magicos, pensando en que mas podia hacer para ayudarle. Lo que mas la molestaba era no saber por que ponia tanto empeño en hacerlo. Bien podia aparecerse con el en brazos en San Murgos y abandonarlo alli. Pero sabia lo que pasaria: lo curarian, lo llevarian a la central de Aurores, lo torturarian y le sacarian informacion antes de o bien matarlo, o bien encarcelarlo en azkanban de por vida.

Sabia que ese hombre lo merecia. Que habia torturado y matado a inumerables personas, incluyendo los padres de su amigo Neville. Sabia las barbaridades que ese hombre habia realizado. Y sabia a ciencia cierta que habia disfrutado de todas y cada una de ellas.

Pero en ese momento, solo podia pensar en Ron. En lo mucho que se enfadaria si se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo. En el grito que pegaria si supiera que tenia un mortifago a su cuidado y a su cargo. A un asesino bajo su custodia. Y por ningun motivo pretendia ahora darle a Ron el merito de la captura de un perseguido por la justicia tan distinguido como Rodolphus. Y no dudaba que eso pasaria...

Nunca tuvo muy claro por que se quedo alli, mirandolo dormir. Sin hacer nada mas que simplemente cuidarlo. Quizas fuera la compasion. Quiza su sentido del deber. Quizas el simple y mero deseo de joder a Ron de una forma retorcida e incoherente. Quizas fuera simple y llanamente curiosidad por saber que diablos le habia pasado al mortifago para acabar como acabo: tirado y gravemente herido en una calle muggle, medio desnudo y al borde de la muerte. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le habia hecho eso a Rodolphus, debia ser poderoso.

Asi fue como Hermione empezo su vigilia: con mas curiosidad que preocupacion. Con mas cuidados que precauciones. Con mas inconsciencia que sentido comun.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3:

Rodolphus flotaba en algun punto entre la conciencia y la inconciencia. Es uno de esos curiosos efectos de la fiebre prolongada: que vuelas entre la realidad y el delirio sin ser capaz de distinguirlas. Todo era irreal. Era vagamente consciente de unas manos que lo acariciaban, y de que el dolor menguaba. Era consciente de una susurrante voz preocupada. Una voz femenina.

Seria Bella? no...Bella lo habia traicionado. Y de pronto el dolor volvia. Pero y si que Bella lo hubiera traicionado era el delirio y esto la realidad? El dolor menguaba.

La fiebre lo sumergio en los aberrantes y oscuros pozos de su memoria. Cuando apenas era un adolescente de sexto curso en Hogwards. Un slytherin de pies a la cabeza. El y su hermano eran los reyes indiscutibles de la escuela. La vida era hermosa, facil...hasta que recivio la carta de sus padres en la que se le anunciaba que habian acordado un matrimonio para el.

Grito, pataleo, amenazo con fugarse. Nada funciono. Su destino estaba sellado. Y el dia acordado en la que conoceria a su futura esposa...la vio por primera vez. Y fue un flechazo. Amor a primera vista: Bellatrix...con su tersa y palida piel...y sus ojos negros flotando en su piel de bruma enmarcada por su aterciopelada melena azabache. Rodolphus se quedo sin respiracion nada mas verla. Esa chica era un sueño. Una fantasia hecha carne...menuda, delgada...pero llena de sutiles curvas que volverian loco a cualquier hombre que conociera el concepto de femeneidad.

Pero lo que mas hacia delirar al anonadado adolescente que era Rodolphus Lextrange era como se movia Bellatrix: Ella no se desplazaba en el espacio, flotaba a traves de el. Como a camara lenta. Como si estuviera rodeada de agua. Como una sirena. En la mente de Rodolphus solo habia una palabra para describir a esa doncella que le acababan de presentar como a su prometida: un sucubo. Un deminio salido de las fantasias sexuales para torturar a los hombres con sus propios deseos. Una criatura forjada de pura lujuria, la encarnacion de todo lo que se desea, de todo lo deseable. Una hembra capaz de volver locos a los hombres con su mera presencia, y encadenarlos a su cuerpo por los rojos y primitivos lazos de los instintos mas basico

Esa fue la primera vez que Rodolphus la vio. Y supo que amaria a esa mujer el resto de su vida. Tuvieron varias citas mas antes de la boda. Y Rodolphus comprendio que si no hacia suya a esa a esa mujer se acabaria volviendo demente. La risa de Bellatrix...espontanea, divertida...explosiva...nada en el mundo era capaz de compararse a su risa. Rodolphus comprendio que haria cualquier cosa...cualquiera...por ver a Bellatrix sonreir. Y lentamente, como en un sueño...los dias fueron pasando, y se convirtieron en meses. Y llego el dia de la boda.

Rodolphus hizo el juramento mas solemne de su vida: que amaria, respetaria, honraria, seria fiel y se esforzaria por hacer feliz a la mujer que renunciaba a su apellido para tomar el de Lextrange...

Y asi se besaron por primera vez...cuando el sacerdote los bendijo. Y tan pronto como los labios de Bellatrix, pintados con carmin rojo sangre tocaron los suyos, supo que le pertenecia. Que se pertenecian mutuamente. En algo que iba mas alla de la cordura y la racionalidad.

Eran apenas unos adolescentes. Y vivieron los primeres meses de su vida conyugal como un delirante sueño de deseo desenfrenado, fasntasias hechas realidad, lujuria y hormonas revueltas. Rodolphus descubrio la sexualidad de mano de Bellatrix, y viceversa. Juntos conocieron sus cuerpos y sus almas, juntos se descubrieron y se complementaron como una sola carne.

Y fue entonces cuando llegaron los susurros. Las conversaciones en voz baja. Las conspiraciones. Los rumores que flotan en lugares oscuros. Ese tipo de charla que solo puede sobrevivir de boca en boca y de oido en oido. Demasiado terrible para sobrevivir mas alla de un aliento a media voz: un nuevo orden surgia desde las sombras para ofrecer a los magos y las brujas su lugar legitimo en el mundo. La supremacia de los puras sangres. La limpieza etnica...el despertar de una nueva era en la que la magia regiria el mundo.

Por que conformarse con los rincones olvidados de la mayoria muggle cuando ellos, los hijos e hijas de la magia, siendo una simple minoria, tenian el poder? Por que esconderse y vivir en las sombras aterrados de desvelar su secreto? Por que respetar a una raza inferior que como el ganado, solo servia para mugir revolcandose orgullosa de su propia ignorancia? Por que vivir delegando el control del mundo a unos idiotas que no hacian mas que destruirlo? Por que no llenar el mundo con la belleza de las creaciones magicas? Por que no tomar lo que por derecho les pertenecia?

Rodolphus y Bellatrix se sintieron atraidos por las mieles que prometia el poder. Y asi conocieron por primera vez a Voldemort. Un joven no mucho mayor que ellos. Pero poderoso. Un lider fuerte...cuyo carisma era intoxicante, y su voz hipnotica.

Y juraron lealtad. Y esa lealtad, fue puesta a prueba. Cuando el matrimonio Lextrange tuvo suprimera mision, y obedecieron. Rodolphus tuvo dudas por un instante: Segar vidas...tendria cargo de conciencia? Seria capaz de mirar a los ojos mientras le robaba sus sueños y esperanzas a otra persona? Pero desaparecieron enseguida barridas por las risas de Bellatrix. Y con una sonrisa, Rodolphus mato a su primera victima. Y a la segunda. Y a la tercera...

El sexo que tuvo con Bellatrix nada mas volver de su prueba de fuego fue algo que el recien nacido mortifago no olvidaria jamas: se sentia mas vivo que nunca. La plenitud...la perfeccion...cerrar el circulo. Una alegoria a la mas sublime expresion de amor y un canto al destilado mas puro de la vida misma despues de una sesion de muerte, miseria y desesperacion. Era la cuadradura del circulo, era el ying y el yang...era la perfeccion sintactica de todos los significados. La metafora perfecta. Y Bellatrix...siempre Bellatrix...

Nunca la vio tan bella y hermosa como cuando la veia con su pelo revuelto, trasportandose a toda velocidad como un angel de la muerte, con la luz verde de los avadas iluminando su palido rostro y su exquisita anatomia salpicada por la sangre de los impuros. Era una creadora...una destructora...era tan simple y tan compleja...pero por encima de todo estaba su risa. Bella, cantarian...La risa de Bellatrix eran los cascabeles de plata que marcaban el camino de la victoria a traves de todas las batallas...eran su lucero del alba. Si la Estrella del Norte tuviera un sonido para guiar a los caminantes perdidos a traves de lo desconocido para que pudieran volver a casa...ese sonido hubiera sido la risa de Bellatrix. Su Bellatrix...a la que amaba con la desesperacion de los angeles caidos.

Y poco a poco, la sangre y la muerte no fue suficiente. Y sus misiones comenzaron a ser mas complejas. Y cuando el dia llego en el que tuvieron que torturan a sus primeras victimas, tanto Rodolphus como su esposa se entregaron a su cometido con la misma pasion con la que se entregaban el uno al otro. Nada hacia sentirse tan viva a la pareja como arrebatar otra vida. Nada les hacia sentirse tan poderosos como quitar el poder a otra persona. Nada les hacia sentir tan en la cima del mundo como hundir en la miseria y la desesperacion a otra victima mas.

Conocieron entonces los diferentes umbrales entre el placer y el dolor...la difuminada linea que separaba la locura de la cordura era su patio de recreo.

Rodolphus gemia retorciendose con los sudores frios de la fiebre. Convulsionando. Y solo un nombre salia dolorido de entre sus torturados labios: Bellatrix...Bellatrix. La encarnacion de todas sus condenas. El circulo de su infierno particular. La mujer que representaba con su sola presencia la frontera de de su deformada moralidad. La hembra por la que habria dado su vida. Por la que habria renunciado a la cordura. Aquella a la que habia seguido hasta Azkaban cuando los detuvieron...por la que se habia fugado. La mujer por la que habia renunciado a su pasado y su futuro, por la que vivia el presente dia a dia con toda la intensidad que era humanamente posible. La mujer que le habia presentado a un lider al que seguir. Por la que habia luchado en una guerra para conquistar un viejo mundo que poner a sus pies. La mujer que le habia traicionado.

De nuevo Rodolphus sentia unas manos: pequeñas, tibias...y algo frio. Un paño quizas? Alguien le limpiaba el rostro de sudor. Y el cuello...y el pecho...y las piernas...unas manos tibias le recorrian el cuerpo refrescandolo...aliviandole su sufrimiento. El dolor menguaba. No podia ser Bellatrix...ella nunca le habia cuidado cuando habia estado enfermo. Ella llamaba a los medimagos o a los elfos...Bellatrix no toleraba la debilidad...no la soportaba...la consideraba detestable. No es que hubiera estado enfermo muy a menudo...pero a Bellatrix se le daba mejor causar dolor que atenuarlo...excepto a base de lujuria.

Y aun asi...aun asi ahi estaba: esa presencia femenina. Ese sutil olor a perfume de mujer que olia a caramelo y vainilla. Y esas manos que le limpiaban, que le cambiaban vendas y lo arropaban con sabanas limpias. Esa voz suave y ….asustada? Que le susurraba que todo ira bien, que se pondria mejor.

No, no podia ser Bellatrix...Ella nunca habria dicho algo asi. Y sin embargo, Rodolphus creyo a pies juntillas a esa voz. Fuera quien fuera.

Y su atormentada alma se sumergio de nuevo en los recuerdos, en las turbulentas y oscuras aguas de su memoria: cuando torturaron a los Longbotton...el placer que sintieron al hacerlo. El embriagante poder que los inundo cuando la cordura iba desapareciendo de los ojos de aquel matrimonio a golpe de crucio...como la luz de lo que los hacia individuos unicos se extinguia como estrellas agonizantes bajo la imparable fuerza que eran Rodolphus y Bellatrix unidos. Recordaba como habian bailado delante de aquellas dos masas de carne babeantes e idiotas a las que habian reducido al matrimonio de aurores, y como habian hecho el amor salvajemente en la cama nupcial de los Longbotton. Recordaba como los habian abandonado a su suerte, vivos, si, pero convertidos en sombras de lo que fueron, por que sencillamente resultaba mas cruel dejarlos vivos que aliviarlos de su sufrimiento. Los Longobotton fueron su mensaje al mundo magico. Y vaya que si el mundo magico capto el mensaje,...

Y luego llego la profecia...y la caida de su señor a manos de un bebe recien nacido por culpa de una magia blanca con la que no habian contado...y llego Azkaban. Pero los dementores no podian con alguien como Rodolphus Lextrange...por que ningun infierno depresivo que pudieran causar con su presencia esas abominaciones era comparable a la ausencia de su Bellatrix.

Años...de soledad...de tristeza...viviendo encerrado dentro de si mismo. Por que su celda no era su prision. Su prision era otra: el vacio que habia dejado Bellatrix cuando la alejaron de el.

Pero la esperanza volvio...junto a la promesa de venganza: Su señor resurgio años despues...y se acordo de sus leales siervos. Los libero de su cautiverio. Y Rodolphus juro de nuevo lealtad a aquel que le habia reunido de nuevo con el amor de su vida. Solo para que algun tiempo despues, le traicionaran.

De nuevo convulsiones. Rodolphus gritaba retorciendose angustiado en el lecho desconocido. Se removia...tironeaba...una traba. Esa presencia femenina lo tenia atado? Tiro de nuevo. Si...sus muñecas estaban atadas con algo suave...con algo blando. Ataduras delicadas pero firmes. Sus manos y sus pies...las ataduras de alguien que pretende que no te muevas...pero que no quiere hacerte daño. Sonrio como un demente. No...no podia ser Bellatrix. Bellatrix nunca lo ataria asi...Bellatrix lo habria atado con alambre de espino...lo habria atado con zarzas. Lo habria atado con tanta saña que le habria cortado la circulacion. Ya lo habia hecho en otras ocasiones. Ese "ella" que lo velaba en su delirio febril no podia ser Bellatrix. Y el dolor menguo de nuevo.

Unas manos pasaban por su pelo. Un peine? si...un peine. Alguien lo estaba aseando. Una esponja suave, olor a champu y jabon. Alguien lo estaba lavando. Lo estaban limpiando. Se sintio relajado, al sedante ritmo en la que la desconocida lo peinaba, apartando con delicadeza mechon a mechon. Y luego algo frio y espeso en su menton. Olia a espuma de afeitar. Y algo frio...mas frio aun...y el sonido inconfundible del grueso pelo de su menton al ser resgado, seguido por la refrescante liberacion de sentir el aire fresco sobre zonas en las que normalmente hay calido vello. Lo estaban afeitando. Esa presencia de mujer se estaba tomando muchas molestias.

Habian pasado horas desde que se desplomara en la calle muggle? Habian pasado descadas? Su concepto del tiempo cabalgaba a lomos de la fiebre, en su delirante carrera hacia ningun lugar. Podian haber pasado minutos...podian haber pasado siglos...no lo sabia. Tampoco es que le importara...

Era consciente de que esa mujer, fuera quien fuera, le hablaba. No era capaz de entender las palabras. Sentia sus oidos como llenos de algodones...incapaz de comprender lo que le decian...pero si captaba el tono...alguien estaba preocupado por el. Pero porque? Quien era?

Esa mujer lo tomo por la nuca e incorporo su torso. Rodolphus intento abrir los ojos y mirarla. Intento ver quien era. Donde estaba. Pero todo era borroso. El calor...el delirante calor... algo en sus labios. Una copa? Un liquido dulzon y espeso le llena la boca. Luego agua...mucha agua. Rodolphus bebe con avidez copa tras copa del glorioso elemento basico para la vida. Luego esas delicadas manos lo vuelven a recostar sobre la mullida almohada, y un paño seco le limpia la barbilla y el pecho, donde hilos de agua le han chorreado en sus torpes intentos por beber mas deprisa y saciar su sed.

Rodolphus rie. O al menos lo intenta. Alguien lo esta tratando como a un niño...a el...uno de los mayores asesinos del mundo magico...un mago oscuro de primer orden. Un mortifago podersoso...uno de los manos derechas del mismisimo Lord...Y su corazon se encoge con ese ultimo pensamiento. Su sonrisa se torna una mueca de dolor. Y esa presencia femenina vuelve a resonar en sus oidos sonando preocupada.

Gime y se retuerce. Empapado de nuevo en sudor. Han pasado horas o han pasado semanas? No lo sabe. No es que tampoco le importe...de hecho ni siquiera sabe si esta dormido o despierto. Su conciencia se hunde y sale alfote de las densas brumas del sueño con tanta sutileza que es incapaz de distinguir la fantasia, de la realidad, de los delirios. Todo se mezcla de manera inconexa. Todo escepto ella. Esa presencia...la dueña de esas manos que lo mantienen anclado a la cama en la que esta atado. Paños frios...espuma en su menton. De nuevo lo esta afeitando? Eso quiere decir que han pasado al menos 24 horas...no? De nuevo lo lava con una esponja jabonosa. De nuevo le da de beber...esta vez un apestoso liquido amargo que Rodolphus reconoce: es una pocion nutritiva que se usa con los enfermos que no pueden comer solidos. Sonrie...tan grave esta como para que le den ese asqueroso mejunje? Bebe con avidez.

En mas de una ocasión, habia sentido como esa presencia lo desataba, lo incoporaba, y lo abrazaba? O era solo que lo movia para cambiarle la camisa? No lo sabia. Pero le gustaba pensar que lo estaba abrazando. Rodolphus nunca se habia creido tan debil y blando como para desear un contacto humano tan infantil y mediocre...pero cuando sentia aquellos finos brazos alrededor suyo sentia la necesidad de acurrucarse...de dejar que lo envolvieran e hicieran que la angustia se fuera.

El dolor fisico casi habia desaparecido. Respirar ya no era una tortura desde que sus costillas habian sanado. Podia mover sus brazos sin la necesidad de chillar de dolor cuando su clavicula y su homoplato se habian soldado de nuevo. Apenas le dolian sus heridas...Pero habia algo en su interior...algo que se asemejaba a una garra aferrandole y retorciendole el corazon, que le provocaba un dolor que no menguaba en absoluto. Y algo le decia era algo que esa presencia de mujer que tanto se esforzaba por cuidarle no podria paliar ni con pociones ni con atenciones...

Otra vez esa mujer lo incorporaba, otra vez le ponia una copa en los labios. Esta vez, algo con sabor a hierbas amargas. Pocion para dormir? si...dormir...dormir sin soñar...solo descansar...

La bendita oscuridad se llevo a Rodolphus a descansar en algun lugar...donde los aterradores sueños y la desquiciada risa de Bellatrix no podrian alcanzarlo. La pocion lo sumergio en el reparador sueño de los que tienen algo que olvidar...


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4:

Hermione no podia creerse lo que estaba haciendo. Hacia tres dias desde que se encontro a Rodolphus Lextrange tirado en la calle. Sus heridas eran mucho mas graves de lo que habia pensado en un momento, y la mayoria de ellas estaban infectadas. Habia tenido que salir a comprar pociones e ingredientes para preparar diferentes curas. Habia comprado hasta un libro de conectos basicos de medicina magica para poder atenderle. Y aun asi...no estaba del todo segura de lo que estaba haciendo.

El segundo dia, su paciente habia empezado a tener fiebre. Por mas que hiciera, no conseguia que le bajara de 39 grados. El tercer dia, llego a los 40 y medio, y se preocupo. Consiguo controlar la fiebre con paños frios y mucha agua...incluso con un hechizo con el que cubrio de escarcha las sabanas como medida desesperada.

El quinto dia, la fiebre bajo lo suficiente como para que Hermione se sintiera comoda dejandolo solo en casa, bien atado, para hacer compras. Necesitaba reponer su despensa, su nevera, su botiquin...y por que no...compras para su inesperado huesped.

Compro espuma de afeitar y un paquete de cuchillas...tres pijamas...unas zapatillas mullidas ….compro algo de ropa de hombre que espero que fuera de su talla...y cuando se sorprendio a si misma miranzo zapatos de varon se pregunto que diablos estaba haciendo. Era un mortifago. Era su...prisionero? Que diablos hacia comprandole ropa, y zapatos? Vale que la ropa la necesitaria...pero...que iba ha hacer cuando el se recuperara? Soltarlo?

No...no podia liberarlo. Pero tampoco podia plantearse tenerlo alli, atado a su cama indefinidamente...

Respiro hondo hiperventilando cuando el panico la alcanzo. Que iba ha hacer? No lo sabia. Pero se sentia bien cuidandolo...alguien la habia necesitado, habia dependido de ella...se habia sentido bien cuidandolo...como a una persona.

Se dio cuenta de que cuando velaba la cama de Rodolphus no pensaba en el como un maldito mortifago...si no como una persona. Era un humano a fin de cuentas...en un momento de debilidad. Enfermo, debil...Herido. Nunca habia podido resistirse a la llamada de un necesitado. Que cojones...nunca habia podido resistirse a socorrer a alguien aunque no la hubiera llamado. Aun que la persona en cuestion no hubiera querido su ayuda...

Hermione era del tipo de personas que respeta incluso a sus enemigos...que cree en las reglas de la guerra:

-No patear a un enemigo caido.

-Dignidad hasta para los derrotados

-Respetar al adversario.

-Nada de juego sucio.

-No ensañarse con los derrotados.

Hermione no veia la necesidad de regodearse en una victoria. Como tampoco veia la necesidad de despojar de dignidad a los vencidos. Pero tambien era terriblemente consciente de que pocos, muy pocos, compartian esas ideas.

De hecho, la gran mayoria de la gente se burlaban de ella por eso. Ron habia sido uno de ellos. Hermione era competitiva. Y mucho. Sobretodo a nivel intelectual. Pero pavonearse delante de los que habia superado no era algo tipico de ella. Ella creia en la igualdad. Ella creia en que cualquiera que se lo propusiera con suficiente interes podia conseguir lo que se propusiera.

Y ahora, gracias a su noble y desinteresado espiritu, tenia a uno de los mortifagos mas buscados de la historia del mundo magico reponiendose tranquilamente en su cama, mientras ella se devanaba los sesos intentando pensar con coherencia que cojones iba ha hacer a continuacion.

Lleno el carro de la compra hasta arriba con viveres. Pago la cuenta, incluidos los pijamas de hombre, las zapatillas, los desodorantes y cosas de higiene masculina y aseo personal que habia comprado para el maldito Rodolphus...lo cargo todo en bolsas, lo metio todo en un taxi, y volvio a casa.

No tenia ni idea de que iba ha hacer a continuacion, pero decidio no pensar mas en ello. Ya se le ocurriria algo. Seguramente entregaria a Rodolphus a los aurores cuando despertara y estuviera recuperado. No iba a entregarlo estando en tan lamentable estado...lo veia inhumano. Mostrarle un poco de compasion a ese asesino no podia ser malo. Aunque el ni lo apreciara ni lo agradeciera...es mas, seguro que la insultaba y se burlaba de ella cuando despertara. Mejor. Asi no sentiria remordimientos al entregarlo a la justicia.

Con esos pensamientos en la mente, Hermione organizo todas las compras, las guardo y organizo las cosas para su inprovisado paciente en una de las cajoneras del cuarto de invitados. Por suerte, su pequeño apartamento tenia dos baños. Uno grande y completo, al que traslado todas sus cosas, y un dimituo aseo en el que solo habia una pica, un retrete y una pequeña ducha, que staba anexo al cuarto de invitados.

Un par de hechizos crearon una puerta que comunicaba directamente el pequeño aseo a la habitacion donde dormia Rodolphus. Hermione sonrio satisfecha. No era gran cosa...pero al menos asi lo tendria mas facil cuando el mortifago pudira moverse.

Escondio en su propio dormitorio la varita del mago, y comenzo una ronda de hechizos en su propia casa, empezando por la habitacion de invitados: Un hechizo de barrera en la ventana, que permitia entrar y salir el aire y la brisa pero nada que fuera mas grande que una pelota de tenis. Unas cauntas alarmas magicas...reforzar las paredes para que no pudiera romper nada...hechizos de endurecimiento y autoreparacion los cristales de las ventanas y los espejos del baño para que no pudiera romperlos, y si lo hacia, que no pudiera coger las esquirlas...

Esa tarde tambien salio de compras. Compro una pequeña mesa auxiliar y dos sillas. Las metio en el cuarto de invitados. Y tambien un pequeño sofa. Retiro de ese dormitorio todos los muebles que no fueran imprescindibles: Dejo la cama, la mesita de noche, el pequeño armario, una cajonera...una pequeña estanteria con algunos libros...la pequeña mesa, las dos sillas junto a la mesa...y la pequeña y comoda butaca. Mas que de sobra para sentise comoda cuidando al enfermo y para que el enfermo tuviera intimidad y pudiera valerselas solo mientras se recuperaba. No era el Four Seasons, pero cumplia su objetivo: Practico y funcional. Sin lujos, pero mas de lo extrictamente necesario.

Esa tarde se pregunto a si misma por que se tomaba tantas molestias por un mortifago...y mas concretamente por ese mortifago. A fin de cuentas, Rodolphus habia sido uno de los que la habian torturado junto a Bellatrix cuando fueron capturados durante su busqueda de los Horrocruxes.

La habian arrastrado a aquella mugrienta y lamentable mazmorra donde la habian hinchado a crucios, donde le habian gravado aquellas desagradables palabras en su brazo...sangresucia...marcandola como lo que ellos la consdieraban: ganado defectuoso.

Y ahora...que las tornas se habian girado...se gastaba gran parte del sueldo de un mes en hacer la estancia de ese psicopata homicida mas comoda...

No pudo evitar reirse de si misma por lo pateticamente maternal que le resultaba ese pensamiento. De que le habian servido todas sus buenas intenciones? Para que sus mejores amigos comenzaran una vida sin ella? si...vale que Harry siempre estaba ahi cuando ella le llamaba...pero tenia una vida paralela, en algun punto del pasado, cuando todo salio mal en la guerra, se habia torcido. Ademas de eso...su gran amor habia resultado ser un cabron con bragueta inquieta que la habia mentido, engañado, sido infiel...que habia insultado su inteligencia y la habia tomado por idiota. Como si Hermione no fuera a ver nada raro en que Ron usara un artefacto muggle...como si no se fuera a dar cuenta de que pese a la pereza intrinseca del pelirojo era el auror con mas "horas extra" y "reuniones nocturas"...y aun asi...aun asi...todo habia salido mal.

Si...consiguieron destruir todos los horrocruxes. Incluso el que era Harry sin el saberlo. Si...consiguieron todas las reliquias de la muerte...incluso la varita de Sauco que estaba en posesion de Voldemort...pero algo salio mal.

El expeliarmus de Harry desarmo al enemigo, pero antes de que pudieran acabar con el...los mortifagos habian rodeado a su lider y habian desaparecido.

Toda la batalla...todas las muertes...todas las perdidas...para nada. Lo unico bueno es que todo aquello habia servido para que los magos oscuros tuvieran que esconder la cabeza. Habian pasado casi 5 años desde entonces, y apenas se habian movido. Voldemort era vulnerable, muy vulnerable, y todos lo sabian. Un paso en falso y todo acabaria. La guerra habia acabado. La guerra fria habia comenzado.

Era una batalla en tablas en la que perderia el bando que cometiera el primer error. Y todos iban con pies de plomo.

Y ahora...era una experta en leyes magicas que trabajaba en el ministerio. La experta mas joven de su campo...y aun asi la que mas talento tenia según su supervisor. Se pasaba el dia refugiada en papeles y libros...por que nunca la decepcionaban. El papel tiene mas paciencia que las personas. Nunca te traicionan. Nunca te hacen daño...excepto cuando te cortas con los bordes...pero eso no cuenta.

Y Hermione habia acabado explotando. Sabia que cuidar de Rodolphus Lextrange era su acto activo-pasivo de rebelion. Sabia que era su estupido gesto de inutil amotinamiento contra las leyes establecidas. Sabia que era un gesto pirrico de insubordinacion contra todos y contra todo.

Sabia que era un gesto desesperado por hacer algo que la Hermione Jane Granger que todos conocian nunca haria...y sabia que no serviria de nada. Sabia que cuando ese hombre despertara, su vida correria peligro. Pero no le importaba. Que tenia que perder si ya lo habia perdido todo?

Era una comelibros...cuyo momento algido del dia a a dia consistia en que le encajaran las cuentas...o que los balances le sallieran positivos. La mayor aventua que habia tenido desde que acabo la guerra, habia sido ser la cliente numero un millon en un supermercado muggle y que le saliera gratis la compra.

Lo mas arriesgado que hecho desde que acabo la guerra habia sido probar los burritos con tabasco en lugar de con ketchup. Y se habia arrepentido.

Inlucluso el sexo con Ron...el unico con el que habia mantenido relaciones. El primero con el que las habia tenido...por lo visto...ni siquiera en eso habia sido algo especial...si no...a santo de que el habria tenido que ir a buscar fuera de la relacion lo que obviamente no tenia con Hermione?

Suspiro hastiada de todo. Los dias fueron pasando con la rutina de enfermeria para cuidar a un convaleciente. Dia a dia...y pidio una prologa en su baja en el ministerio. En los años que habia trabajado alli ni se habia tomado ni un solo dia libre fuera de los establecidos. Incluso habia trabajado mas de la cuenta. Le debian al menos 5 semanas de vacaciones. Y para sorpresa de su supervisior, Hermione Jane Granger decidio tomarselas. Todas de golpe.

Se burlo de si misma largo y tendido de que fuera justamente un mortifago herido el motivo por el que se tomaba un descando en su vida diaria, cuando ni el hombre al que amaba, ni su mejor amigo, ni una maldita guerra lo habian conseguido.

El dia doce de la convalecencia de Rodolphus, como muchas otras tardes anteriormente, Hermione preparo las cosas para afeitarlo. Era increible la rapidez con la que a ese hombre le crecia la barba. Con la practica, habia dejado de provocarle pequeños cortes, y ya a la cuarta vez que lo afeito, dejo de provocarle irritacion en el menton. Menos mal que estaba inconsciente con la fiebre...si no aquel hombre le habria matado en sus carniceros primeros intentos de aprender a afeitar a un varon...

Pero ahora ya le habia pillado el truco, y apenas tardaba unos minutos en dejarle un cutis perfectamente rasurado. Incluso tras varios intentos fallidos, habia aprendido ha dejarle la perilla con bigote que el llevaba en esas fotos y carteles de se busca. Es curioso las cosas que hacemos cuando estamos aburridos...

-Buenos dias Sr Lextrange...como estamos hoy?- le susurro amablemente al febril mortifago mientras le embadurnaba con cuidado la quijada con espuma- veo que como siempre...me pregunto cuando se decidira a despertar. No es que quiera que lo haga...la verdad es que lo prefiero asi quietecido y nada peligroso...pero lleva ya mas casi dos semanas dormido...se esta hechando usted una buena siesta...

Preparo la cuchilla y comenzo a deslizarla con suavidad por la fina piel del hombre. Con una mano lo tomaba por la frente con delicadeza, inmovilizandole la cabeza para no cortarle si el se movia de improvisto o se retorcia como solia hacer cuando tenia pesadillas.

-Sabe Sr Lextrange...-divagaba Hermione en voz alta- Es curioso...nunca habria dicho que seria justamente a usted a quien acabaria cuidando...si hace unos meses me hubieran dicho que tendria a un mortifago en mi cama, al que llenaria de atenciones, al que cuidaria y sanaria de sus heridas...sin entregarlo a la justicia...me habria reido de cualquiera...

Despues de afeitarlo, le limpio los restos de espuma y miro su obra como autoevaluandose. Asintio satisfecha dandose un notable alto por su trabajo. Luego encendio la calefaccion hasta que la habitacion estuvo caldeada. Lleno un cuenco de agua tibia y un paño, asi como la el jabon y la esponja, un pijama limpio y otro juego de sabanas.

Lo desato de la cama, y moviendolo con cuidado lo desnudo. Lo lavo, lo seco, le puso el pijama limpio, y haciendolo rodar con suavidad por la cama de un lado a otro, fue cambiando las sabanas.

Cuando termino con su rutina de cuidados diarios, lo volvio a atar con suavidez, lo bastante firme para que no se pudiera mover ni desatar solo, pero lo basante blando como para que no pudiera hacerse daño o no le cortara la circulacion.

Y lo miro. Habia que reconocer que Rodolphus Lextrange, mirado desde un angulo objetivo y frio, era un hombre muy muy atractivo. Con su melena castaña rojiza. Y su barba que parecia estar envuelta en llamas. Pese a algunas arrugas y su expresion demacrada fruto de haber estado mas de diez años en Azkaban, seguia conservando un cuerpo joven y musculado. Muy bien formado.

Debia medir casi un metro ochenta, y tenia unos hombros anchos y un torso fuerte. La castaña habia hecho sus averiguaciones y habia hechado un vistazo al expediente del mortifago. Se sorprendio al saber que Rodolphus tenia 37 años. Habria esperado que fuera al menos de la edad de su padre. Pero no...

habia dejado sus estudios en la escuela de magia para casarse a la edad de 16. Tras un par de años de idilica convivencia con su esposa, habia conocido al señor oscuro y se habia pasado al bando de los "malos". Fueron los años de la primera guerra. Pocos años despues, con la caida del señor oscuro, Rodolphus aun no habia cumplido los 22 cuando fue mandado a Azkaban. Con 34 el señor oscuro lo habia liberado de su cautiverio para que pudiera volver a servirle...y ahora...con 37, todo habia cambiado.

Rodolphus habia hablado en sus delirios. No habia contado gran cosa...pero Hermione era inteligente. Habia deducido que algo habia pasado, y que su esposa Bellatrix lo habia traicionado. Y su señor tambien. Que lo habian atacado y se habia visto obligado a huir para que no lo mataran

Sentia compasion por ese hombre. Perseguido por los aurores, por los mortifagos, por aquel a quien habia jurado lealtad, traicionado por la mujer que amaba...y que solo habia podido enconrtar refugio por una de sus victimas...Hermione rio. Era ironico. Es increible las vueltas que puede dar el destino.

Ese hombre, apenas 12 años mayor que ella, habia pasado un tercio de su vida entre rejas, un tercio en una demente educacion entre serpientes y el otro tercio en un torbellino de demente psicosis.

Por algun motivo que Hermione no podia comprender, a veces se sentaba en el sillon junto al lecho del enfermo y leia sus libros en voz alta. Solo por el estupido y motivo de hacerle compañía. Como si el fuera a agradecerselo...

Otras veces, cuando ella tenia que salir de compras o dejarlo solo un rato, subia su radio y le ponia musica, o algun programa para que el escuchara voces. Como si pudiera ayudarle el hecho de saber que no estaba solo aunque solo fuera con el placebo de oir a otros humanos hablar...

No sabia por que lo hacia. Pero tenia muy claro que a ella le hubiera gustado que lo hiciran por ella si se encontrara en la misma situacion. Suspiro. Como si eso fuera a contar a su favor y no hiciera que el la degollara tal y como despertara y se diera cuenta de quien era su benefactora...

Y asi los dias fueron pasando. Lentos, rutinarios...hasta que una noche, Hermione se sento a leer un rato despues de haber cenado junto a la cama de Rodolphus. Y cayo dormida. El libro se le escurrio de entre las manos y acabo tirado a sus pies, mientras la ojimiel se iba haciendo un ovillo en su asiento, sin darse cuenta, de que finalmente la fiebre iba remitiendo, y que los intranquilos sueños delirantes de Rodolphus finalmente cedian a la normalidad.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5:

Rodolphus abrio los ojos y quedo cegado por la sesgada luz que le daba en la cara. Parpadeo varias veces acostumbrandose a los extraños diseños que la persiana daba a los rayos de sol que se filtraban a traves de las rendijas de la ventana.

No tenia muy claro donde estaba. Su enturbiada mente recordaba haber huido...haberse desplomado en medio de una calle anonima del mundo muggle...recordaba el dolor. Luego tenia la vaga sensacion de alguien que le cuidaba. Una mujer. Una femenina presencia lo habia cuidado, lo habia sanado.

Intento incorporarse y casi se disloca un brazo. Alzo la cabeza. Vio las ataduras que lo inmovilizaban al lecho. Suspiro y miro a su alrededor. Estaba en una habitacion ajena. Neutra, de paredes beige. Pocos muebles...una estanteria, un armario...una cajonera...una mesa, dos sillas...una ventanal grande...una mesita de noche...un pequeño sillon mullido en el que habia una mujer acurrucada...

Alto ahi! Se dijo a si mismo...parpadeo de nuevo y miro a la figura que se ahovillaba aferrandose a una pequeña manta horrible de cuadros marrones. Intento averiguar quien era ella, pero no habia bastante luz. Ademas de que solo era capaz de ver una enmarañada cascada de rizos y unas delicadas manos aferrandose a aquella espantosa mantita.

-Eh...Eh!- Mascullo Rodolphus con voz pastosa- Eh! Despierta!

La figura se removio en su duermevela y la mantita se despredio descubriendo un delicado hombro femenino. Rodolphus no pudo evitar una sonrisita traviesa que se le congelo en la cara al seguir mirando. Alli, en mitad del brazo izquierdo, sobre aquella delicada piel desnuda que se quedaba expuexta por aquella curiosa camiseta de tirantes, una cicatriz se retorcia formando letras. Y las letras formaban una palabra: Sangresucia.

Reconocia aquella cicatriz. Reconocia aquella letra...Solo Bellatrix tenia esa caligrafia. Solo Bellatrix marcaba asi a sus "jueguecitos". Y Rodolphus solo conocia a una persona que hubiera sobrevivido a las sesiones de ocio y exparcimiento de Bellatrix. Solo una mujer vivia con esa marca en su brazo y su piel hecha de la mano de Bellatrix: Hermione Jane Granger. La amiga impura de el niño que vivio.

Rodolphus abrio los ojos y respiro con dificultar mirando con ansia a su alrededor. Buscando a la desesperada una forma de salir de alli. Si Granger lo habia estado sanando no podia estar a salvo bajo ninguna circunstancia. Los aurores no debian estar lejos.

Forcejeo contra sus ataduras sin ningun resultado, se retorcio intentando liberarse sin conseguirlo.

Sus constantes contorsiones acabaron despertando a la ojimiel que al verlo despierto y con expresion furiosa se encogio instintivamente antes de recordar que estaba atado. Se relajo visblemente.

-Vaya...me preguntaba cuando despertarias...-susurro ella sin saber muy bien porque habia dicho esa tonteria.

-Sueltame!- Le grito el furioso mirandola como si solo con sus taladrantes pupilas pudiera matarla.

-Si claro...- La ojimiel sonaba laconica- asi podras estrangularme con tus propias manos y salir de aquí tranquilamente.

-Que me sueltes! Exijo saber donde estoy!

-Pues en mi casa...-Hermione se levanto tranquilamente, y con toda la calma del mundo doblo la mantita y la dejo con delicadeza en el sillon mientras se dirigia al cuarto de baño

Rodolphus parpadeo aturdido ante esa respuesta.

-En tu casa? Crees que soy idiota?- No pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Esa sangresucia insultaba a su inteligencia- Donde estan los aurores?

-Pues supongo que en el ministerio...-le respondio Hermione mientras se oia ruido de agua corriendo. Segundos despues ella volvio con un vaso que habia llenado del grifo. Y acercandose a la cama se la acerco a los labios a Rodolphus. Este solo se hecho hacia atrás- Solo es agua...

-Y quien sabe que mas le habras hechado...-el sonaba completamente exceptico.

-Vera Sr Lextrange...ha estado mas de dos semanas ahi tumbado completamente febril. No cree que si hubiera querido darle algo raro ya lo habria hecho?- Hermione sonaba cansada- Solo es agua...

Rodolphus se debatio unos intantes entre el asco que le daba aceptar algo de una impura sangresucia que lo tenia retenido en contra de su voluntad y atado a una cama completamente a indefenso y a su merced y la acudiante sed que le resecaba la garganta y le hacia sentir la boca pastosa. Acabo venciendo la pura y simple necesidad biologica. Inclino la cabeza y bebio con avidez. Parecia que si era solo agua...

-Mas?- Pregunto ella con cortesia al ver como el apuraba el vaso. Cuando el asintio tragando de nuevo fue al baño a llenar el vaso. Y de nuevo le ayudo a beber.

5 vasos de agua despues, ambos se miraron incomodos. Ambos se miraron evaluando la situacion. Hasta que Hermione se removio sacudiendo la cabeza.

Habia estado planeando que hacer cuando el despertara. Pero habia sido impulsiva. Ella nunca era impulsiva. Aun asi no sabia porque habia actuado como lo habia hecho. Bueno, si lo sabia: el despecho nos hace cometer idioteces insospechadas. Pero todo lo que habia planeado habia sido...teorico. En el fondo, no habia tenido en cuenta el hecho de que el mortifago que habia recogido como un cachorrito herido, fuera a despertar realmente. Habia vivido un par de semanas de bucolica fantasia en la que un herido la habia necesitado...y con ello habia encontrado algo con lo que distraerse y evadirse de su dolor emocional. Habia sido un placebo...pero ahora la realidad la golpeo en la boca con una crudeza que no era capaz de reaccionar.

Respiro hondo y miro al hombre que la miraba con cinismo desde la cama. Desde luego...lo preferia herido y febril. Pero a lo hecho pecho...Exhalo con cierta fuerza.

-Asi que soy tu prisionero?- El cinismo cruel y retorcido de Rodolphus la pillo con la guardia baja.

-Piensa lo que quieras Sr Lextrange...-dijo ella encogiendose de hombros- Voy ha hacer la comida. Descansa un poco. Volvere luego.

Sin saber bien porque, Hermione salio de aquel cuarto y cerro la puerta con suavidad a su espalda. Intento convencerse a si misma de que habia salido con elegancia e indiferencia. Pero su consciencia era mas realista y le grito desde el fondo de su mente que lo que realmente habia hecho era huir incapaz de aceptar lo que estaba pasando. Aunque lo que estaba pasando era simple y llanamente consecuencia de las incoherentes acciones que habia ido tomando las ultimas semanas. El panico la alcanzo cuando llego a la cocina y empezo a preparar el almuerzo.

Rodolphus por su parte no sabia que acababa de pasar. La mera idea de que una sangresucia lo hubiera socorrido le provocaba nauseas._ Pero le debes la vida..._ Sacudio la cabeza ante ese traicionero pensamiento. Esa inconcebible para el lo que habia pasado. _Pero tambien lo era que su esposa pura sangre lo hubiera traicionado por su señor..._ Parpareo. ¿que diablos le estaba pasando?

Miro a su alrededor. Aquella habitacion acojedora pero neutra lo aturdio. ¿como era posible que Granger no lo hubiera entregado a los aurores? ¿seria todo una elaborada encerrona para sonsacarle informacion? Era absurdo. Nunca funcionaria. El habia aprendido fortaleza de los mejores magos oscuros de todos los tiempos. _Y el supremo maestro habia sido su señor...quien ahora debia estar dentro de las bragas de su esposa...a la que solo Merlin solo sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba tirandose a sus espaldas..._Rodolphus tuvo que tragar saliva con pesadez, y sacudir la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos como fuera de la cabeza.

El mundo habia dado un giro de 180 grados, y Rodolphus se sentia mareado y confuso. Solo queria salir de alli. Era primordial. El principal cometido de todo buen prisionero es escapar. _Y a donde vas a ir? _Se detuvo. Dejo de forcejear. Penso en ello._ Eres un mortifago, Rodolphus...los aurores van detras de ti. No puedes volver a la comunidad magica, por que te detendrian nada mas verte. Todos te conocen. No puedes volver con los tuyos por que tu propio Lord te ha repudiado, y te mataria nada mas verte. Tu esposa te ha traicionado. Ir con la familia seria ponerlos en peligro eso contando con que la lealtad a la familia pesara mas que la lealtad a la causa... El unico lugar al que puedes huir es el mundo muggle del que no conoces absolutamente nada..._

Miro de nuevo a su alrededor, aquella habitacion pequeña e impersonal. Respiro hondo. E intento pensar con frialdad y realismo._ La unica persona que ha demostrado estar dispuesta a ayudarte es una asquerosa sangre sucia que por algun motivo ha decidido sanarte en lugar de matarte. Tu no habrias tenido esa cortesia, pero no eres quien para juzgar su estupida decision si eso te beneficia. Reconocelo Rodolphus...nadie te buscara aquí. Parece ser que nadie sabe que estas aquí..._

La frialdad de ese pensamiento lo sorprendio hasta a el. Tenia un problema. Rodolphus siempre se habia vanagloriado de ser un hombre practico. Evaluaba la situacion, y despues pensaba el mejor plan de accion. Solo despues de eso, actuaba. El era el cerebro que siempre habia puesto correa a Bellatrix...aunque luego disfrutara tanto como ella de los placeres de la practica. Solo que el disfrutaba tambien de la teoria.

Y aun asi...esta situacion le superaba. Casi se le escapa una carcajada con el surrealista retorno de Granger. Cuando ella toco a la puerta antes de entrar. Cuando un carcelero llama a la puerta de su prisionero pidiendo permiso para entrar? Aquello era demasiado.

-Adelante...-Rodolphus no pudo evitar sonar sardonico.

Ella entro y dejo una bandeja en la mesa. Habia un plato con varios sandwitches, una taza de te, un vaso alto lleno de algo negro con burbujas en lo que habian hielos y un par de bollos y panecillos. Ademas de un tarrito con mantequilla y otro con mermelada de fresa.

-Bien...piensas darme de comer tambien?- Pregunto el con una sonrisa que incomodo a la joven.

-Es una opcion...-Ella sono incomoda.

-Tambien podrias soltarme...

-No tengo tendencias suicidas, Sr Lextrange...

Ambos se miraron y por alguna extraña coincidencia a nivel cosmico, se sonrieron.

-Entonces supongo que estamos tecnicamente hablando en tablas...-Rodolphus incorporo un poco en la cabeza.

-Supongo...

- Dejame preguntarte algo, Srta Granger...-dijo el. A ella no se le escapo el detalle de que la habia llamado Señorita...no Sangresucia. Habia sido educado, no despectivo. Aquello hizo que a Hermione se le dispararan todas las alarmas mentales habidas y por haber.

-Soy todo oidos...-Ella instintivamente se cruzo de brazos en el pecho con la varita en la mano. Sentia la necesidad inconsciente de interponer aunque fuera esa patetica barrera defensiva entre el mortifago y ella.

-Seamos sinceros Srta Granger...-Rodolphus se acomodo todo lo dignamente que pudo dada su situacion atada a la cama- vas a entregarme a los aurores?

-Deberia hacerlo...-Hermione se sorprendio a si misma aferrandose al pensamimento de que no deseaba hacerlo. Penso en ello. Por alguna razon enfermiza que no podia comprender con la logica mente de la que siempre se habia sentido orgullosa, no queria volver a sentise sola. Por alguna razon, preferia tener al psicopata mortifago en casa. Aunque lo habia preferido febril y enfermo. Le gustaba la sensacion de no pensar. De dedicarse enteramente a cuidar a otro. Y a tener un secreto. Algo que fuera suyo. Algo que no le perteneciera a nadie. Algo peligroso y estupido. Algo en lo que no habia pensado. Por una vez en su vida...no habia pensado en las consecuencias de sus actos. Aunque las consecuencias incluyeran una lenta y dolorosa muerte a manos de un demente...

-Pero vas ha hacerlo?- insistio el con una sonrisa. Debia mantenerla con la incertidumbre y en la indecision si queria conseguir su proposito.

-No lo se...-Hermione empezo a sentirse de nuevo incomoda e inquieta. Sentia de nuevo la necesidad de huir.

-Que es lo que quieres conseguir, Srta Granger?- Rodolphus sonrio. Sabia las reglas de toda negociacion. Obtener algo a cambio de lo que se quiere obtener.

-Que?

-Soy un mortifago, Srta Granger. Por si no se habia dado cuenta. Usted es miembro de la orden del fenix. Digamos que quiero algo. Y me preguntaba que podria ofrecerle a cambio...

-Espera...-Hermione se tallo el puente de la nariz- Que estas insinuando?

-Digamos que de momento...y solo de momento...nuestros intereses andaran en un camino paralelo.

-Se mas especifico, Sr Lextrange...

-Digamos simplemente que de momento me interesaria acogerme en santuario en su domicilio, Srta Granger. Y alcanzar ciertas...libertades de movimiento.- El tironeo de sus ataduras- Que me soltara de estas ataduras para poder atender yo solo a mis necesidades fisicas seria un buen comienzo.

-Claro...y matarme por diversion cuando se aburriera seria una bonita forma de terminar la velada...-Ella no pudo evitar una risa.

-Su seguridad estaria por descontada incluida en los terminos del acuerdo que deseo negociar, Srta Granger...-Dijo Rodolphus. _Aunque si las circunstancias cambiaras en placer de mirarte a los ojos mientras reduzco tu vida a una miseria y dolor inimaginables no me lo podria negar nadie...sangresucia..._penso al mismo tiempo.

-Y aun en el caso de que estuviera lo bastante loca como para liberar a un asesino en mi propia casa, que gano yo?- Hermione no podia creer lo que oia. Tan tonta la creia ese hombre?

-Creia que alguien tan famosa por su inteligencia ya sabria que el conocimiento es poder...Srta Granger.

-Me darias informacion?

-Podria hacerlo.

-Pero no lo hara- Ella sonrio sacudiendo la cabeza

-Pero podria hacerlo...

-Porque?- Hermione sacudio los brazos cansada de que la subestimara- Por que traicionaria Rodolphus Lextrange, el gran mortifago a su lider? Eh? Y a su causa...y mas aun por que negociaria un seguidor del señor oscuro con una sangresucia?

-Ha oido hablar de la justicia poetica, Srta Granger?-Aquello la descoloco lo suficiente como para que el continuara hablando tranquilamente- digamos simplemente que los acontecimientos recientes me han hecho plantearme mis lealtades. No se equivoque, sigo pensando que el mundo necesita una limpieza etnica. Pero para poder continuar con mis...creencias, antes debo pagar una deuda. No creo que sea de su incumbencia, pero tambien creo que bastara con decir que pese a mi indudable lealtad a la causa del señor oscuro, es al señor oscuro al que he dejado de ser leal.

-Supongamos por un instante que le creo...-Hermione lo miro incredula. La situacion ya era lo suficiente surrealista y anomal como para no sentir curiosidad- Que estuviera deacuerdo...que querria a cambio de esa informacion?

-Santuario. Un lugar seguro donde estar.

-Osea,...quedarse en mi casa bajo mi custodia?

-Algo asi...aunque me gustaria negociar ciertos puntos sobre esa...convivencia.- Rodolphus volvio a sonreir.

-Esta bien...entonces...-Hermione apenas podia contener la risa- Usted se queda aquí, en mi casa, a salvo y seguro, y me da informacion lo suficientemente valiosa como para derrocar al señor oscuro. Despues que? Lo libero y quedamos en paz? Para que usted pudiera volver a matarme a mi o a cualquier otro muggle o mago al que usted considere traidor a la sangre o que sencillamente le moleste?

-Algo asi...-Rodolphus sonrio- Lo que haga cada uno de nosotros una vez nuestro acuerdo haya concluido sera cuestion de cada uno, Srta Granger...

Hubo un lapso en el que ambos sencillamente se miraron. En un silencio tan denso que se podria cortar con un cuchillo. Hasta que Hermione se doblo por la mitad riendo a carcajadas dejando anonadado a Rodolphus, quien se puso rojo de furia e indignacion.

-En serio crees que soy tan tonta como para creerme algo asi, Sr Lextrange? Que usted colaboraria conmigo y que usted, justamente _usted, _que me torturo en la casa de sus familiares junto a su esposa respetaria los terminos de un trato? En serio? Pero quien se ha creido que soy?

-Desde luego habia creido que eras alguien mas inteligente...-siseo el hombre entre dientes.

-Si claro...inteligente como para creerle y aque pudiera matarme por la espalda? Si me faltaba algun motivo para decidirme a llamar a los aurores acaba de darmelos.

Hermione se giro dirigiendose a la puerta limpiandose las lagrimas sin poder parar de reir.

-Y que les diras, Granger?- le grito el por la espalda a la desesperada- Que hace mas de dos semanas que me tienes aquí pero que no te habias decidido a entergarme o no? Que era demasiado divertido tener a un mortifago atado a tu cama indefenso para jugar a los medimagos?

La ojimiel se freno en seco. Mierda. Otro detalle en el que no habia pensado. Por la tonteria que habia hecho si ahora llamaba a los aurores todo seria malinterpretado. Un escandalo asi ponia en peligro su carrera. Aunque cada dia que pasara y alagara aquella pesadilla surrealista las cosas empeorarian. Debia hacer lo correcto y lo sabia. Pero no a costa de que hacer lo correcto hiciera que la despidieran y la investigaran acusada de traicion. Y sabia a ciencia cierta que aquel cabron que tenia a sus espaldas, al que le habia salvado la vida, la acusaria de todo lo que se le ocurriera si ella lo entregaba ahora. Se tenian cogidos mutuamente. Y lo peor es que aun en sus tablas tecnicas...el muy cerdo tenia ases bajo la manga que ella no tenia.

-Veo que he llamado tu atencion...-canturreo el sabiendose triunfal- por que si me entregaras ahora...me pregunto que intrigaria mas a los aurores...el hecho de que yo este en tu casa o el hecho de que lleve aquí tanto tiempo...por que te lo creas o no,...Granger...es muy sospechoso...y mas cuando los aurores me preguntaran a mi y yo tuviera que dar...mi version de los hechos...- Rodolphus dejo flotar la ultima frase en el aire. Como una promesa. Como una amenaza...

El hecho de que el hubiera dejado de llamarla con el titulo de señorita no se le habia pasado a nadie por alto. El tiempo de las cortesias educadas habia pasado. Ambos se habian quitado las mascaras. Era hora de jugar fuerte. A ver quien ganaba y quien pringaba.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6:

-Esto no puede estar pasando...-Hermione seguia moviendose de lado a lado de la habitacion como un animal enjaulado mientras el mortifago postrado en su cama y atado la miraba con la superioridad innata de aquellos que consideran el estar atado al mobiliario es solo un inconveniente temporal que no afecta para nada a su superioridad.

Llevaban horas alli metidos. Discutiendo. Gritandose. Insultandose mutuamente. Rodolphus tenia la habilidad de sacarla de sus casillas y sacar lo peor de Hermione.

-No te queda otra alternativa que confiar en mi...

-No!

-Y que haras si no?- dijo Rodolphus recurriendo a una logica barata pero irrebatible- Darme de comer y cambiarme los calzoncillos durante el resto de mi vida? Encerrarme en tu sotano y una vez al dia tirarme comida por una trampilla despues de que te que hubieras vaciado el cubo de mis deposiciones? O prefieres ponerme una correa y golpearme en la cara con un periodico enroscado si muerdo a los vecinos cuando me saques a pasear?

-Eres insoportable!- Le grito ella a la desesperada

-No haberme salvado la vida...

-Yo no soy como tu!

-No, no lo eres...-El sonrio. Aquello era mas divertido de lo que habia imaginado- Has sido "buena" no podias dejarme morir tirado en la calle. Y ahora aquí estamos...asi que reconocelo de una vez. La culpa de que estemos en esta situacion es tuya. Asi que asume las consecuencias por que te toca mover ficha y seguir adelante. Decisones...Granger. Es hora de tomar decisiones. Acaso no pensaste en las consecuencias de tus actos? Por que ahora te toca decidir que hacer a continuacion...

-Ser investigada por el ministerio por una decision estupida o tomar una decision estupida y que tu me mates! Que gran eleccion!- Hermione sentia ganas de llorar. Rodolphus habria disfrutado mucho si lo hubiera hecho. Quizas fuera la unica razon por la que se contenia las lagrimas como podia.

-Empiezo a creer que sufres deficiencias auditivas...por que ya te he dicho que en cualquier caso, por ahora y pese a ser algo que va en contra de todos mis principios, y por mucho que odie decirlo y mas aun repetirlo...necesito estar aquí. Y eres la coartada perfecta. Asi que matarte, pese a ser gratificante, seria contraporducente...

-Vaya, que alivio...-El cinismo e ironia de Hermione no se le escapo a ninguno de los dos.

-Creo que me siento ofendido de tu falta de confianza en mi palabra...

-Ofendete todo lo que quieras! Seria una estupida si confiara en la palabra de un asesino que ya me ha torturado en una ocasión!

-Y a pesar de todo...no te queda otra a no ser que quieras ser tu la que me torture a mi...-Rodolphus volvio a sonreir. Aquello era divertido. Y mucho. Nunca se lo habia pasado tan bien haciendoselo pasar mal a un sangresucia sin ni siquiera ponerle la mano encima. La cara de Granger era todo un poema de angustiada tortura emocional.

-Yo no te he hecho daño!

Rodolphus solo sonrio. No dijo nada. El silencio es algo maravilloso. Solo la miro y enarco un poco una ceja. Alzandola ligeramente. La gente subestima el silencio. Muchas veces, lo que no dices pesa mas que lo que dices. En toda conversacion en la que hay vacios, la gente tiende ha hablar para llenarlos. Y cavan su propia tumba con sus palabras. Sacar de sus casillas a Granger habia sido el primer paso. No darle opcion a pensar. Hacerla hablar. Y ahora Rodolphus callaba. Y Granger llenaria ese vacio de silencio. Era sencillo. Era brillante por su efectividad. Y ella cayo en la trampa.

-No lo he hecho! Te he curado de tus heridas!- El solo la miro y alzo un poco mas la ceja que tenia arqueada. Ella se desespero. Y mas al ver como el mortifago comenzaba a sonreir socarron- Ya se que tu nunca me lo pediste. Ni siquiera esperaba que me agradecieras haberte recogido de esa calle en la que estabas tirado y agonizante!

Ella callo y lo miro respirando a una velocidad que a Rodolphus le extraño que no hiperventilara. Aquello era maravilloso. Empezo a contar mentalmente mientras el pecho de la joven subia y bajaba con la fuerza de un piston de locomotora. No habia llegado a 20 segundos cuando ella empezo a chillar de nuevo.

-No voy a soltarte! Eres un asesino! Como diablos voy a confiar en tu maldita palabra! Ni siquiera me has dicho que te ha pasado o como acabaste en aquella calle tirado! Ademas no puedes hacerme creer que confiaras en mi! Por el amor del cielo! Si para ti no soy mas que una asquerosa sangresucia!

Rodolphus estaba impresionado. Aquello era todo un espectaculo: ver a una persona tener una conversacion a dos bandas. Ella misma se respondia a sus propias preguntas mejor de lo que el mismo habria podido hacerlo. Siempre se habia preguntado como seria ver a alguien caer en la locura sin usar el crucio. Ahora su duda habia quedado resuelta. Se acomodo para seguir disfrutando del show en silencio. Solo le faltaban las palomitas. Ensancho su sonrisa.

-Y ahora que voy ha hacer...-se lamento ella tapandose la cara con las manos. El la vio sentarse desesperada en el sillon y acurrucarse. Su sonrisa se hizo inmensa. Habia conseguido romper sus defensas. Estaba vulnerable. Y lo sabia.

-Podrias hacer un trato conmigo...-susurro con voz aterciopelada

-Como si pudiera confiar en ti...

-Y que tienes que perder?

-Mi vida?- Ella lo miro escupiendo las palabras con cinismo.

-Y que gano yo matandote, Granger?- Rodolphus hablaba con suavidad. Dulcemente. Su voz rezumaba logica en todos los armonicos- Seamos honestos: yo necesito algo de ti por mucho que me humille reconocerlo. Y puedo compensarlo con algo que te beneficiaria a ti en tu carrera. Todos salimos ganando. Y cuando esto termine, cada uno volveria a su vida, como si esto nunca hubiera pasado. A ninguno de los dos nos interesa que nuestra..."alianza temporal" se hiciera publico.

Ella solo lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados. Rodolphus le dio unos segundos para que las palabras hicieran su efecto y calaran en su subconsciente.

-Y cuando terminaria todo?- pregunto ella con un hilo de voz, varios minutos de tenso y desesperado silencio despues.

-Cuando el señor tenebroso estuviera muerto...-respondio el paladeando las palabras- o cuando yo pudiera regresar a casa.

-Me contaras por que no puedes volver ahora?- pregunto ella con cierta reticencia pero con curiosidad.

El se lo penso unos segundos.

-Solo si fuera indispensable.-respondio finalmente.

-Y como se que podria confiar en tu palabra?- Respondio ella finalmente.

-Toma mi mano.

Hermione lo miro con curiosidad, pero obedecio.

-apunta con tu varita.

Ella comprendio. Y apunto a las manos unidas con la varita.

-Juro que mientras este bajo el techo y bajo la proteccion de Hermione Jane Granger, no atentare contra su vida mientras ella cumpla su palabra de ofrecerme un refugio y no traicione mi confianza y me mantenga a salvo.

Lazos de luz unieron las dos manos y acabaron desapareciendo fusionandose con las pieles. Hermione miro la mano de Rodolphus cogida a la suya con fuerza. Era grande. Delgada. Elegante. Tenia la piel de la palma suave. Nunca habia pensado que la mano de un asesino pudiera ser tan suave. Y lo que aun menos podia creer era lo que acababa de oir. Ese hombre habia hecho el juramento inquebrantable de que respetaria su vida.

Lo acabo soltando despacio. Habia esperado que el apartara la mano con asco, pero no lo hizo. Se separaron suavemente.

-Nada de magia...-dijo ella finalmente.

-Que?- Rodolphus no comprendia.

-Que no tocaras mi varita. Ni lo intentes, o se rompe el trato...-aclaro ella- Y no buscaras la tuya. Nada de magia. Y mando yo. Haras lo que yo diga cuando yo diga. Si te digo que te escondas, te escondes. Si te digo que no salgas de tu habitacion, no sales. Si sello la puerta, no habra reproches. Mi casa, mis reglas. No es negociable.

-Me parece justo...-dijo el. Aunque sabia que el rechinar de dientes que se le habia escapado mientras lo decia lo habia delatado.- Pero yo tambien tengo mis condiciones...

-Como cuales?

-Como esto...para empezar...-susurro tironeando de sus ataduras.

Hermione funcionaba en modo automatico. Si hubiera estado en sus cabales, se habria pensado dos veces lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero no lo estaba. Y no lo hizo. Con movimientos ausentes, solto la mano izquierda de Rodolphus. El solo sonreia como un poseso. Con la mano libre se solto la derecha. Y se incorporo sentandose en la cama, haciendo que ella retrocediera aterrada con la varita firmemente apretada en la mano.

El sonrio. Era interesante saber que efecto tenia sobre ella. Y sobretodo, saber que ella le tenia miedo. Se solto lenta y pausadamente los tobillos. Se levanto y desperezandose como un gato, dio un par de saltitos y camino por la habitacion estirando las piernas. Hermione se encogio contra la pared. Habia que reconocer que Lextrange era una figura imponente. Aunque fuera vestido con un pijama de raso azul marino con florecitas de lis amarillas.

-Tambien me gustaria tener...distracciones...-susurro Rodolphus despues de haber dado algunas vueltas por el cuarto y cuando el riego le habia vuelto a las extremidades inferiores- Y una habitacion un poco mas...agradable...Azul oscuro para las paredes seria mucho pedir? Y una cama con postes?

Hermione salio de su aterrada ensoñacion y movio la varita. Las paredes se tiñeron de azul oscuro y la cama se trasnformo alrgandose y mutando a algo similar a lo que tenia en el colegio, pero con cortinas aterciopeladas de un color azul petroleo.

-Muy amable...-Dijo en voz alta Rodolphus. Aunque sus pensamientos iban mas por el derrotero de a ver que mas podia sonsacarle a ella. Hasta donde estaba dispuesta a llegar- Otra cosa que me gustaria negociar es la comida...

-Que le pasa a la comida?- respondio ella. Y se mordio la legua cuando lo vio a el mirandola a los ojos y levantado el triste sandwitch mixto.

-En serio tengo que decirlo Granger? En Azkaban la comida era mas apetitosa...-El miro aquel patetico aperitivo con cierta repulsion.

-Esta bien...comida decente...-cedio ella- aunque no pienso ser tu cocinera. No va ha haber menu ni cenas a la carta...

-Comprendido...-susurro Rodolphus con un brillo extraño en los ojos.- Soy un hombre razonable...

-algo mas?- dijo ella cansada, deseando de una vez salir de alli.

-Entretenimiento quizas?- El mortifago disfruto horrores viendo como ella daba un respingo malinterpretando completamente sus palabras. Verla retroceder aun mas le provoco una agradable sensacion de poder. Aun sin magia...aun sin torturas ni sangre. Era tan divertido...

-Que?- balbuceo ella.

-Lectura quizas?- Verla respirar de nuevo acabo con la diversion, pero no habia que abusar. Mejor dosificar la diversion.- Algo de musica?

-Claro...ahi tienes algunos libros...-ella señalo la estanteria- Si quieres alguno mas avisa y traere otros. Tengo muchos en el estudio...

-Y no puedo ir alli a leer?- probo el

-No. Tendras que ganarte el privilegio de salir de este cuarto...-sentencio Hermione. No estaba dispuesta a dejarlo salir de alli sin saber si podia confiar en el. Ya habia cedido bastante. El solo sonrio- Y con lo de la musica...te traere una minicadena.

-Minique?

-Una radio muggle en la que puedes escuchar los programas que se emiten o poner discos para escuchar musica...

-Muggle...-Se asqueo el ante el ofrecimiento.

-Es lo que puedo ofrecerte, lo tomas o lo dejas- Hermione estaba demasiado cansada como para discutir de nuevo con su psicotico invitado.

-Esta bien...le daremos a esa pequeña cadena el beneficio de la duda...-Rodolphus se trago parte de su orgullo con tal de salirse con la suya.

Si pretendia ganarse la confianza de su nueva e inesperada "aliada" para obtener un refugio seguro en el que poder idear su suguiente plan de accion tendria que ceder en algunos puntos. Aunque eso supusiera convivir con artefactos muggles. En un barrio muggle. Sintio asco. Pero era un superviviente. Y si algo se le daba bien, era adaptarse. Ya tendria tiempo para para hacerle pagar a esa inconsciente impura por las humillaciones a las que lo habia sometido. Y a las que obviamente pensaba someterle.

Ella solo asintio y manteniendo las distancias, salio por la puerta y la cerro. Rodolphus la escucho lanzar contra la puerta un hechizo sellador. Granger tardo casi media hora en volver con un trasto rarisimo y un archivador lleno de discos. Era la maldita minicadera. Le explico como funcionaba. El solo asentia y prestaba atencion. Al menos tendria algo que hacer mientras estaba solo en aquel cuarto.

Tambien trajo un plato de sopa de verduras y un filete con patatas asadas. No era ninguna maravilla pero era mejor que un maldito sandwitch de jamon y queso.

Ella acabo saliendo de alli deseandole buenas noches. Rodolphus se paseo por la habitacion y ojeo la estanteria. Un titulo le llamo poderosamente la atencion: Mas alla del bien y del mal. De un tal Friedrich Nietzsche. Le dio varias vueltas al libro antes de decidirse ha abrirlo.

Acabo sentandose en la cama dejando el libro a un lado pensando en los acontecimientos recientes. Acabo sonriendo. Es fascinante la capacidad humana para sobreentender lo que quieren de lo que no se ha dicho. La gente siempre subestima el poder de lo que no se dice. El habia jurado no matar a Hermione. No habia jurado nada sobre no hacerle daño. Nada sobre no herirla. Nada sobre no convertir su vida en un infierno. Nada sobre no hacer que ella deseara estar muerta.

La gente siempre subestima lo amplio que es el concepto "dolor". Hay tantas formas de hacer daño a alguien...hay tantas formas de herir a alguien...y la gran mayoria de ellas ni siquiera requieren ponerle la mano encima a la victima.

Pero aun asi, debia controlarse. Le jodia reconocer que la necesitaba. Ella su coartada. Ella era su manto de invisibilidad. Nadie lo buscaria en casa de la maldita Granger,...y mientras estuviera ahi, podria tender tiempo de buscar una solucion a su situacion.

Suspiro y abrio las manos cerrandolas repetidas veces para dejar fluir su estress. Y sus ansias de coger la silla mas proxima y destrozarla contra la puerta. Respirar. Esa era la clave. Relajarse. Aceptar los acontecimientos y adaptarse. Buscar una salida. Buscar una solucion.

El rostro de Bellatrix se colo en su memoria. Haciendo que su pecho volviera a doler. Miro el lecho en el que dormiria solo y esa aprension volvio. Solo habia dormido solo en Azkaban...lejos de la mujer que amaba. Ahora dormiria de nuevo lejos de ella...porque ella le habia traicionado. Intento no pensar en el lecho en el que ahora ella dormmia. Y con quien lo compartia. Cerro los ojos y respiro hondo de nuevo. No pensar...no pensar...no recordar...no imaginar...lo intento con todas sus fuerzas y acabo apretando tanto los dientes que llego a oirlos crujir.

Por alguna razon, le parecia divertida la idea de usar a Granger en sus planes de conseguir ajustar las cuentas con su esposa. O ex esposa.

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Pero ahora no queria hacerlo. Queria olvidarlo todo por un rato. Tenia demasiadas ideas que aclarar y no sabia por donde hacerlo

Se tumbo en la cama y se acomodo con la almohada. Tomo el libro y comenzo a leer. Bien entrada la noche, acabo de leer el libro. Rodolphus lo cerro. Miro la fotografia de la portada. Estaba demasiado sorprendido. Con gestos deliveradamente lentos, abrio la primera pagina, y comenzo a leerlo de nuevo desde el principio.

Aquel libro no podia ser de un autor Muggle. No podia creerlo. Con la curiosidad de un niño, el mortifago se sumergio de nuevo en Mas Alla del Bien y del Mal.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7:

Rabastan tamborileaba con sus dedos sobre la mesa de manera arritmica, sin apartar los ojos de Bellatrix, que seguia caracoleando con sus dedos en su enmarañado pelo con la vista perdida en algun lugar del techo.

-Me estas diciendo...-susurro el, muy lenta y deliberadamente, controlandose para mantener la calma- que mi hermano...MI hermano,...es un traidor a la sangre?

-Si...-canturreo ella alegremente.

-Y que el Lord ha decidido eliminarlo...

-Si...

-Por que Rodolphus es un traidor...

-Eso es...

-Y que hace unos dias os divorciasteis...

-Aja...

-Por que EL decidio que era lo mejor para los dos...

-Asi es...

-Y por eso llevas desde entonces durmiendo en la camara del Lord...

-Ha sido mi refugio desde el divorcio...-la laconica voz de Bella lleno la sala con ecos extraños.

-Bellatrix...- Los hilos que mantenian unido a Rabastan a la cordura eran demasiado finos- Me estas tomando por imbecil?

-No querido mio...-susurro ella mirandolo directamente por primera vez desde que empezaran la conversacion- Aunque ya no seamos familia yo siempre te respetare...

-Entonces por que insultas a mi inteligencia?- Mascullo el levantandose de golpe y mirandola iracundo- mi hermano ha desaparecido, y me vienes con esas historias? El te adora! Nunca se divorciaria de ti! Y es un pura sangre comprometido con la causa! Es inverosimil que sea un traidor!

-Pero lo es querido Rabastan!- dijo ella levantandose y acercandose a su ex-cuñado tomandole de las manos en su mejor interpretacion de exesposa compungida- lo es! Es un traidor! Y hay que eliminarlo! Por que nos ha traicionado!

-Que nos ha traicionado? Y en que nos ha traicionado? Eh?- Grito Rabastan furioso

-Se nego a cumplir las ordenes del Lord!

-Bella eso es imposible!- Grito casi a la desesperada

-No lo es! Se nego a cumplir las ordenes del lord despues de que me abandonara a mi suerte!- Bella se llevo las manos al pecho como si tuviera uno que se pudiera haber roto

-Y me estas diciendo que el Lord ha ordenado la muerte de mi hermano?- Mascullo iracundo

-Si! A mi tambien me ha desgarrado el corazon...

-Bella...me estas pidiendo que mate a mi hermano!

-Ya no es tu hermano Rabastan...-susurro ella con frialdad- Ahora es un traidor. No es mejor que la escoria de los impuros.

-Pero es mi hermano! No me puedo creer que sea un traidor!

-Es Lord lo ha ordenado, Rabastan. Quieres discutirlo con el?- Sonrio Bellatrix con superioridad. Rabastan casi se congela de pura impresion al oirla hablar asi.

La mortifaga sonrio y salio contoneandose de la habitacion. Al llegar al humbral, acaricio el marco de la puerta, y sin volverse, hablo con delicadeza.

-Piensa en tus lealtades, mi querido Rabastan: seras leal a un hermano que nos ha traicionado, o a tu Lord y a tus hermanos, que luchamos para limpiar un mundo que nos pertenece por derecho de nacimiento?

Ella se fue. Y no fue consciente de su error. Rabastan amaba a su hermano. Y su hermano habia desaparecido. La esposa de su hemano habia dicho que se habian divorciado. Y ahora, que dormia con su Lord, decia que debia ser eliminado.

Demasiadas cosas no cuadraban. Demasiadas dudas. Rabastan sabia mucho de lealtades. Pero tambien sabia de sangre. Y en cuestiones de familia, la pureza no cuenta.

Rabastan tomo su decision: necesitaba respuestas. La caza y el asesinato podian esperar.

XXXXXXXX

Hermione sintio ganas de coger la cabeza de Rodolphus y estaparla contra la pared una y otra vez. Respiro hondo y conto hasta 10.

-Solo te pido que seas razonable...-repitio Rodolphus sentado elegantemente en el borde de la cama, acariciando distraido el lomo del libro que tenia en el regazo- Me volvere loco encerrado en la habitacion idefinidamente. No veo motivo para que me tengas aquí enclaustrado en las horas que tu tambien estas en la casa...y mas cuando sabes que no soy un peligro para ti y que no saldre de la residencia...

-Si accedo a dejarte salir de aquí,...prometes que no protestaras, no te quejaras y no pondras objecciones a regresar al dormitorio cuando yo no este o cuando me vaya a dormir?- Llevaban horas discutiendo. Hermione tenia una jaqueca horrible. No estaba acostumbrada a discutir con gente de su mismo nivel intelectual. Con Ron o Harry era sencillo...solo tenia que exponer los hechos una y otra vez hasta que se aburrieran de oirla y acabaran cediendo. Pero con Rodolphus...tenia un razonamiento logico para discutirle cualquier argumento. Y el muy cabron siempre acababa desarmandola. Deespues de tres dias encerrado en su dormitorio se habia propuesto "horas de recreo" en la casa. Y solo por no oirle mas estaba dispuesta a ceder.

-Me parece razonable...-dijo el. Hermione casi chilla exasperada. Odiaba esa frase. Siempre que se salia con la suya, la soltaba como una odiosa muletilla. Como insinuando que ella no era razonable. Ella! Hermione "razonable" Granger. Lo odiaba. Y lo que mas odiaba era no encontrar un maldito razonamiento logico para rebatirlo.

-Entonces...quedamos asi...-Repuso ella tras unos segundos. Pero no le miro a la cara. Sabia que Rodolphus tendria una sardonica sonrisita de triunfo- podras salir cuando yo este en casa...pero a la hora de dormir te iras al cuarto. Igual que cuando vaya a trabajar o vaya a dormir...pero nada de salir de casa, y mantente alejado de las ventanas. Nada de tocar el telefono. Entendido?

-Me enorgullezco de ni siquiera saber que es un telefono de esos...

-Mejor...-le espeto ella ya cansada de la discusion.

Ella le enseño la casa. No es que su apartamento fuera gran cosa...era el primer piso de un edificio sin ascensor de tres plantas. En el casco viejo de Londres. Y hubiera podido ser acogedor, si no fuera por la mania de Hermione de convertirlo todo en funcional. El estilo de aquel apartamento solo podia ser descrito como un cruce entre el minimalismo japones y el encanto hogareñamente rustico de las casitas unifamiliares utopicas. Rodolphus lo miro todo con los ojos como platos. Aquella chica debia ser de las que soñaban con principes azules que vinieran a rescatarlas espada en mano, montando en corceles blancos y derrotando a malvados dragones. Aunque tambien era de las que aprobechaban el tiempo de espera mientras el principe decidia aparecer haciendo balances de cuentas con fria y calculada exactitud y regañaban al galante caballero si llegaba tarde o fuera de horario de oficina...el mortifago no sabia si reir o llorar.

-Vaya...que...interesante...-se atrevio a decir finalmente. Aunque su sonrisilla ironica lo delataba.

Se dio cuenta agradecido, de que en el estudio y en el salon habian libros. Muchos libros. Granger debia ser una lectora infatigable. Al menos tendria algo que hacer en su extraño cautiverio. Y ademas, ella le enseño la cocina y le explico el funcionamiento de la nevera. Ademas de el del microondas. Lo ultimo que Hermione queria es que aquel demente provocara un incendio intentando averiguar como funcionaban los infiernillos de la cocina.

-Y si no te aclaras con algo...me avisas y ya lo hago yo...-termino.

-A...que razonable...

A Hermione se le crisparon los nervios por millonesima vez en lo que iba de tarde.

-No soy tu criada, Sr Lextrange...

-ya lo habia supuesto, Granger...-y alli estaba de nuevo. Aquella odiosa sonrisa que tanto la desquiciaba.

Opto por no replicarle. Y en ese justo momento, se desato el infierno. Llamaron al timbre.

Rodolphus se quedo en el salon mientras ella iba a la puerta principal. Al abrirla, Harry aparecio sonriente tras el umbral.

-Herms!

-Ha...Harry...-la castaña queria que se le tragara la tierra.

-Tu jefe me dijo que hacia dias que no ibas a trabajar por que no estabas bien...-Ella suspiro. Harry seguia siendo Harry...cuando no sabia como tratar un tema delicado, sencillamente optaba por ser honesto e ir al grano...

-Si,...me tome unas minivacaciones...

-Ya veo...bueno...yo...-el ojiverde se rasco el cogote removiendose nervioso- venia a ver que tal estabas y bueno...ya sabes...

-Harry...estoy bien, de verdad. Pero me pillas en mal momento ahora mismo...

-Herms, se que tu y Ron acabasteis mal, pero llevas una temporada que ni llamas ni escribes, y has pedido vacaciones, nos tienes a todos preocupados...

Rodolphus se acerco todo lo que pudo quedandose siempre entre la pared que separaba a los jovenes de la puerta de su localizacion. Hablaban de Ron Weasley? El tercer miembro del trio de oro? Ella y Ron habian tenido una relacion que habia acabado mal? Hummm...interesante...

-Harry, no te preocupes por eso ahora, vale? Estoy bien...lo estoy superando...no habia pensado en Ron desde hace dias...-Ella se sorprendio dandose cuenta de que eso era cierto. Habia estado demasiado ocupada o bien cuidando a Rodolphus, o bien intentando contenerse las ganas de matarlo, o bien preocpada por si el la mataba por la espalda. Pero no habia pensado para nada en Ron, no habia tenido tiempo.

-Herms...puedo pasar? Asi hablamos y ….

-harry es que no es un buen momento...

-Pero...

-Si te ha dicho que no es un buen momento, es por que no esta sola, imbecil...

La voz de Rodolphus dejo a los dos griffindors congelados en el sitio. Harry que se ponia palido por momentos y Hermione que no se podia poner mas roja.

-Ah,,...eh...entonces me voy...-el niño que vivio carraspeo deseando que se lo tragara la tierra-ya hablaremos eh?

-Si...-Hermione no sabia donde meterse- te llamo esta semana sin falta y hablamos...

-Vale...

El auror se fue. La abogada cerro la puerta. El criminal comenzo a reir a carcajadas hasta que se callo al suelo.

-Pero a ti que diablos te pasa?- Le chilloneo al llegar a donde el mortifago rodaba por la alfombra

-Querias que se fuera, no?

-Si! Pero no asi! A saber que habra pensado!

-Ah! Entonces he hecho bien en no decir que me has tenido dias y dias atado a tu cama mientras hacias conmigo lo que querias?

-Merlin bendito!- Ella se llevo las manos al pelo desesperada- dios...que va a pensar...

-Pues que tienes un amante metido en casa...-dijo sencillamente el, recuperando algo de compostura pero aun riendo- asi llamaran o avisaran antes de venir,...es lo que querias, no? Sin sorpresas...

Ella lo miro escandalizada. Pese a lo ridiculo y vejante de la situacion, no dejaba de tener cierta logica. Y aquello era lo que mas la desquiciaba.

El mortifago se dio cuenta entonces de que pese a todo, aquella joven en el fondo, no era mas que una inocente mojigata. Era casi demasiado facil hacer que se sulfurara. Y mas sabiendo que teclas tocar.

-Por cierto...quien es Ron?- pregunto rato despues, cuando las cosas se habian calmado un poco

-Alguien que no es de tu incumbencia...

-Y que paso?

-Nada que te importe.

-Granger...eres la unica persona con la que puedo hablar dadas mis circunstancias, asi que aunque no me importa, si me interesa.

Ella respiro y conto hasta 10.

-Era mi novio.

-Era? Eso es pasado...

-Si. Pasado. Rompi con el.

-que paso?

Rodolphus se hecho hacia atrás cuando ella se giro hecha una furia.

-Y a ti que diablos te importa?

-Solo era curiosidad...

-Pues guardate tu curiosidad para ti!- El mortifago la contemplo resollar. La expresion de la chica habia cambiado del enfado a una herida consternacion.- Ya que tanto te interesa me puso los cuernos, me mintio durante mas de un año. Y cuando lo descubri y le perdone, me prometio que seria leal desde ese momento solo para pillarlo poco tiempo despues follando como un loco con la misma amante que tenia desde el colegio otra vez! Contento!

Hermione se giro en redondo dejando a un estupefacto Rodolphus en el salon. Ella se fue a su cuarto y cerro de un portazo.

Lestrange fue consciente de que habia algo que habia cambiado. Por poco que fuera. Sintiendo algo que nunca habia sentido por alguien que no fuera de la familia. O que al menos, fuera un sangre pura. Sintio empatia. Esa joven y el tenian algo en comun. Ambos habian amado. Ambos habian confiado. Ambos habian sido engañados. Ambos habian sido traicionados.

Tenian algo en comun. Por poco que fuera. Compartian un mismo dolor. Una misma pena. Rodolphus no pudo evitar preguntarse si esa seria la razon por la que ella no lo dejo morir en la calle. Si seria esa la razon por la que no lo entrego nada mas encontrarlo: el simple y humano hecho de no querer estar solo. Por mala que fuera la compañía.

Respiro y sonrio divertido. De algun modo, el incidente habia hecho que ella se olvidara de "encerrarlo" en su dormitorio pese a que no estuviera presente en la sala. Se puso a cotillear entre los titulos de los libros de las estanterias. La mayoria eran muggles, exceptuando libros de texto y de consulta sobre magia. Era una muy curiosa colección.

XXXXXXXXXX

-Que me estas contando!- Ginny no salia de su asombro.

-En serio...-Harry seguia anonadado

-No me lo creo!

-Ginny...no me dejo entrar en su casa...ni siquiera abrio la puerta mas de una rendija! Y no estaba sola!

-Me estas diciendo que Hermione...nuestra Hermione...se ha hechado un amante?- Ginny no podia parar de reir- Nos lo habria dicho!

-Ya te lo estoy diciendo yo...-Harry dio otro sorbo a su te

-Pero quien es el?

-Y yo que se Ginny! Cuando el me grito que tenia compañía sali de alli por patas!

-Ya me imagino la situacion!- La peliroja no podia parar de reir para consternacion de su marido.

-Debe de ser alguien del ministerio...-El ojiverde no podia parar de pensar en ello

-O del colegio...no creo que Herms conozca a muchos mas hombres...

-Supongo que no...-El ojiverde se puso serio de golpe- Oye...que pasara cuando se entere Ron?

-No tendria que pasar nada...a fin de cuentas que su relacion se fuera al garete fue culpa de mi hermano...-Ginny tambien habia parado de reir- pero supongo que armara un escandalo...

-Si...Ron no lleva nada bien la ruptura...

-Y eso que fue culpa suya...

-Pero aun asi, a mi me ha dicho muchas veces que aun espera que Herms recapacite y vuelva con el. La quiere mucho...lo sabes...

-Si Harry, la quiere muchisimo,...pero es incapaz de estar mas de dos semanas sin meterse en cama ajena. Y menos aun si Lavander anda cerca, y lo sabes...asi no hay relacion que funcione.

-Lo se...no estoy defendiendo a Ron... pero todo esto es una mierda...-Harry odiaba ese tipo de situaciones: Eran sus mejores amigos, y su mujer. Y su mujer era la hermana de su mejor amigo, y la mejor amiga de su mejor amiga. Y su mejor amigo el ex de su mejor amiga a la que habia puesto los cuernos. Era jodidamente complicado y le daba dolor de cabeza. Y lo peor de todo es que se pusiera del lado del que se pusiera, siempre habia alguien que se enfadaba con el, que no tenia la culpa de nada.

La peliroja asintio. Lo comprendia. Aun habiendo roto la relacion, Ron armaria un escandalo. Y demonizaria el hecho de que Hermione hubiera rehecho su vida. No lo aceptaria. O al menos no al principio.

-Y que vas ha hacer?- le pregunto su esposa.

-No lo se, Ginny, pero creo que optare por no hacer nada. Es la vida de Herms, si ella ha decidido no contarlo, o no hacerlo todavia, tendriamos que respetar su decision. A fin de cuentas, ya es adulta...

-El problema, Harry...es que Ron no lo es...

El ojiverde supo en ese instante a que se referia su mujer. Y suspiro deprimido. Siempre pasaba igual. Si se ponia del lado de alguno de sus amigos, el otro se enfadaba. Si tomaba partido por uno de ellos, el otro se ofendia. Si decidia hacer algo, por que lo hacia. Si decidia no hacerlo, por que no lo hacia. Decidiera lo que decidiera, siempre le salpicaba la mierda.

Harry Potter tuvo un muy mal presentimiento. Y por primera vez desde hacia mucho tiempo, acerto al tenerlo.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8:

Cuando Hermione se desperto a la mañana siguiente, lo hizo descansada. Se levanto, desperezandose con una sonrisa. Se puso las zapatillas y fue bostezando por el pasillo hasta la cocina. Alli casi le da un infarto al encontrarse con la realidad sonriendole en el sofa con una taza de te en las manos.

-Buenos dias Granger...pense que dormirias toda la mañana...

-Joder!- Mascullo ella llevandose las manos al pecho- Lestrange! Que diablos haces tu fuera de tu cuarto!

-Ayer desapareciste...-el se encogio de hombros con elegancia dando otro sorbo a su te- No me encerraste, asi que he pasado la noche en el salon leyendo. Ha sido agradable. Tranquila, leona, solo he tocado un par de libros y esa maquina tuya de calentar el agua para hacerme un par de tazas de te.

Como para corroborar sus palabras, Rodolphus señalo tres libros que estaban amontonados encima de la mesita auxiliar y el azucarero al lado, asi como una jarra de agua caliente y un paquetito de sobres de te verde.

-Aun asi, no deberia decirte que te fueras a tu cuarto...-se defendio ella con un estupido argumento infantil

-Acaso esperabas visitas a horas intempestivas? Que poco razonable...

Los nervios de Hermione rechinaron. Esa frase de nuevo.

-Disculpame si siento la necesidad de desconfiar aunque sea un poco del hombre que me torturo ademas de que es un asesino que ha matado a solo dios sabe cuantos...ademas de a saber a cuantos ha torturado...

Rodolphus sonrio. Y su sonrisa insinuaba que podria darle cifras si se lo pedia. La castaña sintio un escalofrio que le hizo pensar en una mano esqueletica recorriendole las vertebras una a una. Sintio nauseas. Tan bien que habia comenzado el dia y tenia que encontrarse con esta situacion a los pocos minutos...

Ella fue hacia la cocina y puso la tetera al fuego mientras preparaba una taza con un sobre de te, y sacaba una caja de bizcochitos y el tarro de mermelada. Lo sirvio todo en una bandeja, y cuando la tetera se puso a pitar, la volco en la taza y se preparo un te bien cargado.

Lo cargo todo hasta el saloncito y se sento en la mesa dispuesta a desayunar. Para su sorpresa, Rodolphus se sento a una silla de distancia y tomo un par de bizcochos y la mermelada, y con toda la calma del mundo, se puso a desayunar con ella. Si queria destrozarle los nervios a la leona no podria haberlo hecho mejor. La cercania del hombre la sacaba de sus casillas.

Hermione no era de las que se dejaban imrpesionar por las apariencias. Pero si al hecho de que era una mujer de carne y hueso, con sangre en las venas se le sumaba la ya de por si imponente presencia de Rodolphus lextrange sumada a su aplastante e inamovible seguridad en si mismo, habia que tener agua en las venas para no sentir las rodillas de gelatina. Ese hombre seria capaz de afirmar con todo el aplomo del mundo que el cielo era verde con tanta naturalidad que habrias necesitado asomarte a la ventana para comprobarlo.

Y asi la mañana se fue desgranando, mientras desayunaban en silencio. Hasta que Hermione, incomoda, lo rompio.

-Vas a contarme que te llevo a acabar tirado moribundo en aquel callejon?- La ojimiel ni siquiera lo vio inmutarse, el solo alzo los ojos y la miro con los parpados entornados. Como si calculara a que distancia podia lanzarla si la cogia del cuello y con cuanta fuerza se estrellaria contra la pared.

-No creo que eso sea asunto tuyo, Granger...

-Te recuerdo que parte de nuestro trato es informacion..

-Esa informacion es privada. Pero si tanto te interesa, acabe asi por desavenencias con mi esposa

-Problemas en el paraiso Sr Lextrange?-se burlo la leona.

-Problemas en el tuyo con Ron, Granger?- Tocada y hundida. Ella se puso primero blanca por el giro que le habia dado aquel maldito a la conversacion, luego se puso roja de furia. Aunque la culpa habia sido suya. El solo le habia devuelto la pelota que le habia lanzado. 1-0. Ganaba el mortifago.

-Touche...-concecio tras unos segundos ella. El solo se hunto de mermelada el siguiente bizcochito con una sonrisa indiferente.

-Nunca dejara de sorprenderme la hipocresia de los justos...

-A que viene eso?- Aquel comentario era lo ultimo que Hermione habria podido esperar. Se sentia perpleja.

-Que tanto que criticais nuestra falta de tacto...lo poco civilizados de nuestros metodos, o nuestra lengua viperina...-susurro el con una condescendiente sonrisa- Lo cierto es que no somos tan diferentes.

-Alto ahi...yo solo he hecho un comentario fuera de lugar. Tu eres un asesino. No es lo mismo ni de lejos.

-Ejemplos diferentes. El mismo principio basico. Al menos yo reconozco mis actos. Tu eres una hipocrita.

-No es comparable!

-Si lo es...tanto que defiendes las diferencias que nos distinguen y luego me sales con algo asi...muy mal señorita Granger...

-No somos iguales en absoluto!- hermione casi se levanta de la silla del sofoco que le estaba dando. Aquello era demasiado.

-A no? Acaso tu no defiendes lo que crees justo? Acaso tu no luchas por tus creencias? Acaso no te esfuerzas por conseguir lo que deseas?

-Pero tu matas para hacerlo! Asesinas! Torturas!

-Si...y me siento orgulloso de ello.

-Por que eres un demente!

-No. Por que eso demuestra que estoy dispuesto ha hacer todo lo que sea necesario por lo que creo. Es mas de lo que tu podras decir jamas...

-Pero vas en contra de la ley!

-Y quien dicta las leyes? Quien o que es la ley? Quien la hace cumplir? La ley es el placebo de los poderosos para hacer sentir seguras a las masas. La ley es un concepto abstracto al servicio del que mas paga. Dices que nosotros nos tomamos la ley por nuestra mano...que vamos en contra de ella...pero quien tiene derecho a decir que es bueno y que no lo es? Quien, Granger? Tu soberbia para creerte moralmente superior me aturde.

-La ley es imparcial!- Boqueo la ojimiel tan sumamente aturdida por lo que oia que se sentia incapaz de responder.

-En serio? Y porque un buen abogado puede conseguir el indulto para cualquier culpable?

-Tu no te libraste de mas de diez años entre rejas!

-Yo no tuve un juicio- Repuso el llanamente, con una inmensa sonrisa desconcertante.

-Si lo tuviste! Ademas eras culpable.

-No...No tuve un juicio. Tuve una audiencia en la que leyeron los cargos y dictaron sentencia.

-Pero eras culpable!

-Eso es irrelevante. En igualdad de condiciones, el sistema es parcial.

-Eso es una soberana estupidez...

-No, Granger...la estupidez es vivir tu vida según las reglas de otros. Esa es la diferencia entre tu y yo. Yoi he vivido siempre rigiendome por mi propio sistema de valores. Y me quieres hacer creer que tu eres la valiente y yo el villano? Las muertes que he causado son solo circunstanciales...

-Que? Como puedes ser tan cinico! Acaso no das valor a la vida humana?

-No soy cinico...soy realista. Al menos yo tengo el coraje de reconocer que para mi, no todas las vidas tienen el mismo valor.

-Ninguna vida tiene mas valor que otra!- le espeto ella furiosa. Aquello ya era pasarse de la raya.

-En serio, Granger?- Rodolphus volvio a sonreir radiante- A quien salvarias? A mi o a tu amigo Harry? A tus padres o a mi hermano mortifago y a Dolohov...por ejemplo? A Snapes o a Dumbledore? Eh? A un anciano que ya ha vivido una vida o a un niño que llora?

Ella abrio la boca para contestar y la cerro. Mordiendose la lengua por el camino.

-Lo ves?- continuo el con toda su aplomo y tranquilidad- esa es la hipocresia de los justos: vostros tomais una decision asi y deciis que es estoicismo heroico...la tomamos nosotros y nos llamais despotas sin corazon. Dime, Granger...quien es mas hipocrita de los dos cuando soy yo el que no tiene reparos en llamar a las cosas por su nombre?

-Eso no es asi y lo sabes...-se defendio a la desesperada- Estas retorciendo las cosas!

-Lo hago? De verdad? Dime entonces...que pasa si un alumno del colegiio sale a deshoras y lo pillan?

-Que se le castiga

-Y si ese alumno fuera de slytherin?

-Se le castigaria, por supuesto.

-Y si fuera de Griffindor?

-Lo mismo! A que viene esto?

-Y si ese alumno fuera Harry Potter?

-Eh...-Hermione se mordio la lengua y lo miro sin comprender. Aquello tomaba un giro muy turbio.

-Ahi lo tienes...-Dijo el trinfal- Hablas de justicia...y de igualdad. Pero justicia e igualdad para quienes? La misma para todos? O según los casos y a según quien se le aplique?

-Pero todo esto es inutil! Tu eres culpable y lo has reconocido!

-Esa no es la cuestion...-dijo el sacudiendo la mano como si aquello fuera una minucia cualquiera- No es cuestion de culpabilidad...hablas de justicia para los culpables...pero todos somos culpables de algo, el problema es la perspectiva...

-Pero de que diablos hablas? No es lo mismo matar a alguien que saltarse un toque de queda en el colegio!

-Si es lo mismo. Son delitos. Es romper las reglas establecidas. Romper la ley. Y aun asi...escuchariais al merodeador y crucificariais al asesino. Hablas de ser impacial y serias la primera en buscar excepciones que te justifiquen a ti y a los tuyos por sus infracciones.

-Pero es que no es lo mismo! Los castigos deben de ser equitativos a la falta cometida! Y pueden haber atenuantes!

-Lo ves? Vuelves a justificarte...vuelves a buscar excusas...conviertes esa ley que tanto te gusta en algo opcional según tu conveniencia...donde esta tu imparcialidad eh?. AL menos, yo se mis delitos. Y se mis motivos. Soy consciente de mis actos. Eso es algo que tu, con toda tu rectitud y superioridad moral, no puedes decir.

-Esta conversacion es absurda...-Hermione se sentia mareada y enferma. Habia algo en las palabras de Rodolphus que sonaba tan...logico...y a la vez tan equivocado. Pero por algun motivo que no podia comprender se sentia como una alumna pillada por un maestro y no sabia decir en que punto de la conversacion el habia tomado la delantera de esa manera dejandola atrapada por sus propias palabras.

-En serio? Diome entonces Granger... Soy bueno?... soy malo?... mejor aun, quien soy?...  
Como describir aquello que es dictado por la sencilla utopía del ser o quizás del no ser, arrastrados por la inconstante corriente de exigencias sociales que nos hacen diluirnos como individuos mas allá de nuestra propia dignidad humana. El Bien… El Mal… estas dos definiciones son tan efímeras que solo nos sirven para justificar y condenar cualquier acción que se salga de lo que es socialmente aceptable, a expensas de lo que consideramos bueno o malo a nivel personal. El Bien se convierte en una condición digna de orgullo y totalmente codiciable, el bien personal pasa a ser un juego de hipocresías "convenientes" al individuo, es como quien "codicia el no ser codicioso"y recae en su propio juego de "moral", y de lo que es "malo" pasando con un avasallador desinterés sobre el individuo en si, ¿Quién es aquel que nos pueda decir que se bueno y es malo? Quiien tiene ese derecho? Quien merece ese privilegio?

Ella boqueo de nuevo. Mareada por lo que acababa de oir. El apuro su te de un sorbo y se levanto de la silla, sacudiendose la bata de ir por casa y camino hacia la puerta del salon. Al pasar al lado de Hermione, se detuvo un momento. Y mirandola a los ojos añadio:

-Lo ves Granger? No somos tan diferentes. Pero las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen. Los asesinos pueden saber mas de amor que los poetas. Los justos pueden ser tan tacaños y mezquinos como cualquiera. Lo unico en lo que si somos diferentes, es que yo soy consciente de las mascaras que llevo, y no lo escondo. Puedes tu decir lo mismo?

La ojimiel no lo vio salir. No lo vio irse. Pero si escucho la puerta del dormitorio de invitados cerrarse con suavidad.

Se acerco al sofa, cogio un cojin, y tapandose la cara con el sofoco sus gritos en la felpa. En su cuarto, Rodolphus sonreia. Si le hubieran dicho que aprenderia tanto de un filosofo muggle habria llamado mentiroso a cualquiera...

XXXXXXXX

Es un hecho: cuando te dices a ti mismo que no le diras algo a nadie, solo se lo dices a una persona...por que del mismo modo que a ti se te ha confesado el secreto, la carga es demasiado grande. Y haces que esa otra persona prometa lo mismo que tu prometiste...y el ciclo vuelve a empezar.

Ginny solo le conto a su amiga Susan, esposa de un auror, que Hermione tenia un amante en casa. Susan solo se lo conto a su marido...su marido solo se lo comento a un compañero del cuerpo...el boca a boca hizo el resto.

A los pocos dias, era un secreto a voces. Y Ron se acabo enterando.

-Harry!- le llamo a gritos el pelirojo- es cierto lo de Herms?

-Eh...-El ojiverde solo queria que se lo tragara la tierra.

-lo sabias! Y no me lo dijiste!

-No era asunto mio decirtelo Ron...

-Somos amigos! Me he tenido que enterar por terceros!

-Ron...es algo de Hermione. Si ella no queria contartelo, estaba en su derecho.

-Es mi novia!

-Ex novia...

-Pero podiamos arreglarlo!- Ron se dejo caer en el banco del vestuario del cuartel- como ha podido hacerme esto...

-Ron...somos amigos...-Susurro Harry intentando contenerse- Ella no te ha hecho nada...

-Se ha ido con otro! Tiene un lio! Hace solo cuatro meses que rompìmos!

-Tu ni siquiera esperaste ha haber terminado con ella para liarte con lavander

-Eso no tiene nada que ver!- Ron estaba rojo de furia.

-Tio...somos amigos...o mas que amigos. Te consider un hermano...pero esta vez dejalo pasar. La has cagado. Reconocelo. Asumelo, y vive con ello. Hazte un favor a ti mismo. A mi, y a Hermione...y pasa pagina...

-Pero...

-Ron! No hay peros!- Le grito Harry exasperado- La cagaste hasta los codos! No te atrevas a juzgarla por algo que tu le hiciste primero! Pero que cojones estoy diciendo? Ella no te ha engañado! Esta en todo el derecho del mundo en hacer lo que le de la gana con quien le de la gana! Ya no estais juntos! Asumelo de una puta vez! Y dejala seguir con su vida! Ya me siento bastante mal con estar en el medio de mis dos mejores amigos despues de lo que habeis pasado juntos como para que ahora me vengas con estas!

El ojiverde se largo de alli dando un portazo. Dejando al pelirojo furioso y confuso. Es curioso como solo valoramos lo que tenemos una vez lo hemos perdido...


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9:

Aquella semana paso como pasa un sueño surrealista. Y todo comenzo aquella tarde en la que Hermione estaba buscando el cable de la impresora para imprimir unos papeles. Rodolphus leia tranquilamente en el sofa cuando aquella maquina empezo ha hacer unos ruidos extraños.

-Que es eso?- Pregunto mas por cortesia que por curiosidad.

-Una maquina que imprime en papel la informacion que busco en este otro aparato.

-Osea que el ordenador ese del que me has hablado en ciertas ocasiones sirve para buscar informacion?

-Si...-suspiro ella cansada. El ya le habia preguntado en mas de una ocasión que era el portatil, Nunca conseguia hacerle comprender del todo que por mucha forma de libro que tuviera, no era exactamente un libro- Este aparato almacena, coteja y busca informacion según los parametros que se le dictan. Ademas se conecta a internet...que es como una gran red de informacion en la que todos los ordenadores conectados comparten la informacion que los usuarios desean compartir...

-Suena interesante...

-Acaso quieres aprender a usarlo, Lextrange?- Dijo ella con cinismo.

Para su sorpresa, el se levanto y tomando una silla, se sento a su lado.

-Nunca subestimes el poder del aburrimiento, Granger...es increible lo que estamos dispuestos ha hacer cuando sencillamente...no tenemos nada mejor con lo que entretenernos...

Un par de horas despues, cualquier persona que hubiera pasado por delante del rellano de la escalera del apartamento de Hermione habria oido la frase mas extraña de la historia de la informatica:

-Por Merlin, NO! A ver si te entra en la cabeza Lextrange! El hardware es la parte que puedes golpear! Cosa que no quiere decir que lo hagas! El software es la parte que solo puedes maldecir! Pero no literalmente!

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado a Rodolphus por que estuvo dispuesto a aprender de artefactos muggles, habria dicho simple y llanamente que por tener una nueva forma de sacar de sus casillas a Granger. Pero lo cierto es que sentia curiosidad. La habia visto manejar aquella maquina en varias ocasiones. Aquel extraño aparato con forma de libro en la que la tapa inferior estaba llena de teclas con letras dibujadas y la parte superior era una pantalla luminosa que cambiaba a medida que ella escribia.

Se habia fijado en que Granger tocaba unas teclas, y aparecia una una pagina blanca que hacia daño a los ojos. Una pagina blanca con una barra. Granger escribia en la barra lo que queria...y casi por arte de magia aparecian cientos y cientos de entradas con informacion relacionada con las palabras que ella habia puesto.

Solo ese hecho, ya le habia llamado la atencion. Como era posible que los muggles tuvieran un artefacto que hiciera todo eso? Y sin magia? Como podian buscar informacion con tanta precision? Y que clase de informacion podian buscar? Cualquiera?

Aquel artefacto era fascinante. Y Rodolphus, pese a ser un mortifago, pese a ser un purista...pese a ser un pura sangre...era un intelectual. Y todo intelectual que se precie no deja que los redaños le impidan encontrar las respuestas que busca. Y ante todo, por encima de todo lo demas, era una serpiente: si ese aparato hacia lo que prometia hacer, era una fuente inagotable de informacion. Y ahora que en su exilio tenia tiempo de sobra...por que no jugar un ratito a ver que averiguaba?

Tardo unas horas en aprender los fundamentos basicos...y Granger le hizo lo que ella llamo una carpeta en el escritorio para que guardara ahi todos los archivos que bajara y lo tuviera ordenado.

Rodolphus era un niño con un juguete nuevo. Y Google paso a ser su entretenimiento preferido.

Habia dias, que Hermione se sentia incomoda por el silencio. Caminaba de puntillas y se asomaba al salon. Ahi estaba Rodolphus, cara a la pantalla del portatil con cara de sadico. Y una montaña de pergaminos al lado. Tomando notas.

-Si quieres te enseño a usar la impresora...

-Seria muy razonable por tu parte...

Chirriada de dientes.

Pero enseñarle a usar la impresora fue una mala idea. Le gasto tres toners en una tarde. Rodolphus lo imprimia todo. Y mas cuando para espanto de Hermione, descubrio las bibliotecas virtuales y los libros en pdf.

Y mas aun, cuando leyo sobre algo llamado "encuadernacion". Hermione puso el grito en el cielo cuando una tarde, como si tal cosa, Rodolphus le comento que se habia quedado sin papel.

-Tenia tres paquetes de mas de 500 folios cada uno!

-Pues se ha acabado...-dijo el simplemente. Como si fuera un hecho tan simple que le extrañaba que ella no lo comprendiera.

-Pero que diablos has estado imprimiendo?

-Libros...datos...informacion...

-Joder, con todo lo que has imprimido se podria llenar una biblioteca...

-Vas a ir a comprar mas papel o no?

-Si...claro...-dijo ella cogiendo su bolso.

-Vas a ir a una de esas papelerias?

-Y tu que sabes de las palerias muggles?

-Que encuadernan.

Aquello era una trampa. Hermione lo sabia. Pero no pudo reprimir su lengua.

-Quieres que te encuaderne algo?- Y supo que estaba perdida cuando lo vio sonreir.

-Ya que te ofreces...

1200 folios. Le solto encima 1200 folios. Separados y organizados en mas de 40 tomos.

-Eres consciente de que los documentos en pdf son para leerlos en la pantalla del ordenador, no?- refunfuño la castaña organizandose como podia para llevarse todo aquello y poder encuadernarlo.

-Llamame anticuado pero prefiero hacer la lectura en papel tradicional y no en una pantalla luminosa que hace que me ardan y lacrimeen los ojos...

Ella no dijo nada, pero la forma en la que fruncio el entrecejo y maldijo entre dientes fue sumamente expresiva.

Cuando ella se fue, Rodolphus volvio a su sitio frente a la pantalla. Y volvio a sumergirse en sus largas sesiones de busquedas de datos. Se sentia fascinado. Aquella maquina era asombrosa. Una simple cadena de palabras al azar y podia encontrar los pensamientos de miles de personas a lo largo y ancho del mundo. Unas simples palabras y podia encontrarse frente a la version muggle de un pensadero, o esa opcion de occio que los muggles llamaban "cine". Era increible. Aquello merecia mas investigacion...

Hermione por su parte llego a la copisteria con problemas. Compro 5 paquetes de mil folios cada uno. Y la dependienta la miro como si ella fuera a empapelar su casa con folios din a 4 blanco mate. Sonrio como una tonta y saco del carrito de la compra todo lo que tenia para encuadernar con anillado.

Sintio curiosidad por ver lo que Rodolphus queria leer en papel:

El arte de la guerra de sun Tzu. Vaya...lo que le faltaba al mortifago, estrategias de guerra de un general chino muerto hacia mil años...

Libros de Alasteir Crowley. Lextrange estudiando el punto de vista muggle de la magia? Eso si que era raro...

Alan Poe. Rodolphus leia los clasicos de terror del poeta del cuervo?

H.P Lovecratf. Eso no le extrañaba en absoluto...Hermione aun se extraño menos cuando vio que uno de los libros para leer era En las montañas de la locura. Aunque la locura no eran las montañas, si el entropico caos al que Rodolphus habia reducido su apartamento, su vida y su mente.

Hermione tuvo que dejar de cotillerar por que la dependienta a la que acababa de saturar de trabajo la estaba mirando muy mal. La castaña sonrio como excusandose. No todos los dias una loca con un carrito se planta en una tienda comprando papel como si fuera el fin del mundo y manda la depedienda encuadernar una montaña inverosimil de literatura variada y fascinamentemente retorcida.

Pero al menos, con todo eso, tenia entretenido a Rodolphus. Su insospechado invitado estaba entretenido con el portatil. Vale que desde que le habia enseñado a usar el dichoso aparato ella apenas tenia tiempo de usarlo...pero era fascinante la calma que habia habido en su apartamento los ultimos dias. Por alguna razon, Rodolphus hacia pensar en ella misma. Ese mortifago le recordaba a la niña que ella misma fue, absorta en descubrir un mundo totalmente nuevo y ajeno a su propia realidad diaria. Y se sentia como una intrusa interrumpiendo aquellas bizarras sesiones de estudio.

Al principio se habia sentido inquieta al pensar que diablos estaria haciendo Lextrange. Y habia cotilleado. Pero Rodolphus, para su sorpresa, no buscaba cosas raras...leia historia. Leia literatura, leia estudios filosoficos, Leia autores modernos. Leia clasicos. Leia a pensadores...Y leia, y leia, y leia...

Lo que mas gracia le hizo fue verlo una tarde con el buscador. Poniendo palabras al azar en la linea de busqueda. Y haciendo click en busqueda de imagenes. El mortifago se sentia fascinado por los resultados que obtuvo, y lo volvio a intentar con otra palabra. Y otra, y otra...y otra...

Era como un juego de imagenes asociadas. Solo que no jugaba con una persona. Era Rodolphus Lextrange Vs el mundo muggle al completo. Era como si quisiera psicoanalizar a toda la poblacion mundial con el test rorschach mas absurdo jamas habido. Hermione no pudo reprimir una sonrisita empatica. Ella tambien habia estado en esa situacion. Intentando comprender el nuevo y extraño universo que se abria ante sus ojos.

Y ahi estaba Rodolphus Lextrange...poniendo palabras al azar, y contemplando las imagenes que la humanidad habia subido a internet relacionadas con esa palabra. Y Hermione vio como el mortifago intentaba entender a los muggles...conocerlos...a atraves de los pensamientos relacionados del habla con la vista. Era fascinante. Era casi tierno si una no pensaba en lo que podia hacer un hombre como Lextrange con todo lo que estaba aprendiendo...

Incluso una tarde Hermione se sorprendio pensando en formas en las que pudiera sacar a Rodolphus a dar una vuelta. A fin de cuentas, no podia pasarse toda la vida en aquel apartamento o se acabaria volviendo loco...si habia estado dispuesto incluso a aprender de artefactos muggles era una clara señal de deterioro mental.

Se acerco al callejon diagon y estuvo cotilleando hasta que encontro varios pocionistas dispuestos a venderle lo que buscaba. Le salio por un buen montoncito de galeones, pero lo habia conseguido. Un segundo viaje a un ginmansio y colarse en los gimnasios masculinos alegando que se habia perdido y haciendose la tonta hicieron el resto. Habia conseguido alcanzar el peine de uno de los usuarios del local.

Al llegar a casa, le dio a Rodolphus lo que le traia.

-Pocion Multijugos?- se extraño el

-Tiene ya los pelos dentros, de un muggle. Los he conseguido en un gimnasio de la otra punta de Londres, dudo mucho que haya problemas por identificaciones. Pero es solo para urgencias...

-Como que lleguen visitas inesperadas?

-Es un buen ejemplo...si. O si tuvieramos que salir de aquí por algun motivo. Pero solo para emergencias.

-Comprendo...-Rodolphus miro la botella con el denso liquido con cierta admiracion. A Granger se le daba bien pensar en los detalles. No solo se cubria ella las espaldas si no que se las cubria a el. Interesante. Muy interesante.

Rodolphus se sintio extrañamente incomodo con ese pensamiento. Aquel frasco significaba algo mas. No era solo una medida preventiba en caso de necesidad. No era solo cubrirse las espaldas. Ella se lo habia dado no solo para protegerse ella. Si no para protegerlo A EL. Ella se preocupaba. De una forma sincera. Aquello iba en contra de todo lo que el era capaz de comprender. Por que una sangresucia a la que mataria sin miramientos en otras circunstancias se tomaba tantas molestias? Para ella hubiera sido muy facil delatarlo...decir que estaba bajo imperius o que le habia dado alguna pocion o algo asi y quitarselo de encima...pero no. Ella lo habia curado...le habia salvado la vida...incluso le daba algunos caprichos. Era atenta con sus necesidades. Le daba espacio y cierta intimidad... Ella se preocupaba. Rodolphus haia dias que no se sentia como un pisionero o como una victima de las circunstancias atrapado en la casa de una impura. Se sentia como un huesped. Y eso le preocupaba. Y mucho.

Todo se torcio una tarde en la que Rodolphus estaba como siempre, enfrascado en su lectura. Hermione sintio curiosidad y cotilleo por encima del hombro para ver que leia. Se le helo la sangre en las venas: estaba leyendo _Mein Kampf _(mi lucha), el libro que escribio el mismisimo Adolf Hitler.

-Que diablos...-mascullo ella furiosa casi quitandole las paginas de las manos- que haces leyendo esto? Aunque no se que de que me extraño!

-Se puede saber que haces?- pregunto Rodolphus furioso no solo por la interrupcion de su lectura si no por la groseria con la que ella le habia quitado los papeles de las manos. Su voz sono como el dulce ronroneo del motor que pone en marcha una motosierra.

-Que que hago yo? Que haces tu leyendo esto!- Hermione sacudio los papeles en el aire- Aunque no se de que me extraño!

-Sigo sin entenderte...-Rodolphus sonrio como un tiburon

-Un asesino leyendo el libro de un genocida! Tanta busqueda de informacion y tanta lectura y te pillo leyendo esto? No se si sentirme decepcionada por que esperaba algo mejor o aliviada por ver que realemente eres lo que eres y esto lo confirma!

Rodolphus la miro extrañado unos segundos. Repitiendose esas palabras mentalmente. Dandoles la vuelta. Sonrio divertido.

-Y que soy yo si se puede saber, Granger?

-Un asesino!

-Ya empezamos otra vez con esas?- el mortifago suspiro cansado

-Si!

-Dejame adivinar...me estas chillando por que he matado a gente o por que leia el libro de un muggle que hizo lo mismo?

-Por las dos cosas!

-Comprendo...-Rodolphus se inclino y se sirvio otra taza de te con toda la parsimonia del mundo

-No! No comprendes nada!- Le espeto ella furiosa. Aunque ni siquiera Hermione tenia claro del todo por que estaba furiosa.

-Granger...despues de una semana tras mi descubrimiento del apasionante mundo de internet...podrias decirme algo que yo haya hecho a los muggles que ellos no se hayan hecho a si mismos?

La sedosa voz del mortifago la golpeo en todo el orgullo como un latigo de seda.

-Que?- Fue la unica idiotez que se le ocurrio decir a Hermione en esos momentos.

-Que me digas algo que yo les haya hecho a los muggles que ellos no se hayan hecho a si mismos , Granger. Es muy simple. Despues de una senama de interesante lectura he llegado a la conclusion de que los muggles se pasan mas tiempo buscando formas nuevas y creativas de autodestruirse y matarse unos a otros que de arreglar sus conflictos...es fascinante.

-Eso no es cierto! No se puede juzgar a toda una civilizacion por las acciones de unos pocos?

-Unos pocos?- Rio el divertido- Unos pocos dices?

-Si!

Rodolphus se levanto y camino hacia la mesa del salon, totalmente colmada de libros y apuntes e impresiones. Empezo a rebuscar hasta que encontro un buen fajo de papeles. A medida que hablaba, se los iba poniendo delante a Hermione.

-Primera y segunda guerras mundiales, mas de cien millones de muertos, la mayoria de ellos, civiles. Guerra de los cien años, 115 años de conflicto armado. Guerra de Arauco, 300 años de batallas ininterrumpidas. Reconquista Española, 800 años de batallas sin tregua a lo largo de todo un pais. Guerra de la Triple alianza, mas de un millon de muertos que causaron que en un solo pais hubiera tan genocidio que solo quedaron 30 mil varones vivos para perpetuarlos. La rebelion Taiping, durante la guerra de los Quig...mas de 30 millones de muertos...Guerra de corea, guerra de vietnam, guerras medicas...Sierra Leona, …. a lo largo y ancho de la historia Muggle, la historia esta escrita con sangre! Y te atreves a decirme que son apenas las acciones de unos pocos? Y para colmo los Muggle santifican a sus propios asesinos!

-Eso si que no es cierto- Hermione se levanto y barrio con la mano los papeles que el le habia ido tirando.

-Que no?- Rodolphus rio a carcajadas- Atila el huno, el azote de Dios! Ivan el terrible! El principe Vlad el empalador! Alejandro Magno! Napoleon Bonaparte! Carlomagno! Julio Cesar el conquistador! Almanzor! El Cid Campeador! Herman Cortes! Hanibal! Escipion el Africano! Gengis Khan! Saladino! Todos ellos ejemplos validos! Y podria decirte cientos mas! Asesinos de masas! Grandes carniceros que masacraron a millares! Algunos de ellos con sus propias manos1 y todos son recordados como Grandes lideres militares! Como heroes! Salvadores de su pueblo! No me hagas reir con tu idealismo Granger!

-Eso es lo mas despota que he oido en mi vida!- se defendio ella, sabiendo de antemano que por mucho que le escociera el tenia razon- Aun asi, fueron las acciones de unos pocos!

-Las acciones de unos pocos que hablaron a sus pueblos y sus pueblos los siguieron con vitores! Eso ya no son unos pocos, Granger...

-Aun asi, Lextrange, no tienes derecho a juzgar la historia muggle despues de apenas una semana de hecharle un vistazo! Tu no has vivido esa historia!

-Tu tampoco...-rio el a carcajadas.

-Puede que no! Pero vivo en ese mundo! Parte de mi es herencia de esa historia!

-En serio Granger? Y es esa herencia cultural muggle la misma con la que los otros muggles han justificado sus acciones a lo largo de la historia? Eh? Por que los muggles han demostrado que si se creen justificados pueden hacer cualquier cosa. Ya sea moral, etica, religiosa o socialmente. Por no hablar de su increible mania de destruir o atacar todo lo que no entienden o todo lo que no conocen...la quema de la biblioteca de alejandria,...las quemas de bibliotecas de Berlin...las quemas de las bibliotecas y los palacios de Tenoxtitlan y el imperio Mexicatl...Exceptuando algunas brillantes y sorprendentes excepciones...los muggles viven sumidos en un pozo de conformismo nadando con orgullo en su mediocre ignorancia!

-Pero no todos son asi!- se exaspero ella- lo que dices no es mas que un ejemplo mas de las justificaciones de los mismos ejemplos que tu has puesto! "como los humanos son tan salvajes e ignorantes que no se pueden gobernar a ellos mismos habra que doblegarlos por la fuerza y enseñarles a vivir sus vidas"- canturreo la castaña con voz aflautada- los mismos errores una y otra vez! Por culpa de gente como tu! Que no entendeis mas que de fuerza, poder y violencia!

-Y me lo dices tu?- Rodolphus se lo estaba pasando en grande- acaso no son los muggles los que dicen eso de "los que no conocen su propia historia estan condenados a repetirla"? Pero mira por donde...los muggles no aprenden. Sus actos son indefendibles cuando llevan siglos cometiendo los mismos errores una y otra vez! Podrian haber corregido esos errores y no lo han hecho! Como justificas eso, Granger? Tienen la moral, la etica, la filosofia...han tenido grandes pensadores, grandes filosofos...se les ha enseñado una y otra vez los estudios y pensamientos de grandes historiadores! Se les ha enseñado a pensar por si mismos! Y no lo hacen! Vuelven una y otra vez a lo mismo! A la ignorancia! A seguir a lideres carismaticos y fuertes en lugar de a los pensadores y los filosofos! Y luego se lamentan de la sangre y la guerra que ellos mismos han provocado! Son como cabestros golpeandose una y otra vez la cabeza contra la misma pared y quejandose de las heridas que ellos mismos se inflingen!

-Sabes...-siseo Hermione para sorpresa de Rodolphus- Tines razon. Pero te equivocas en algo. Los muggles tienen una capacidad llamada dualidad. Son capaces de los peores actos posibles...de las bajezas mas viles. Pero tambien son capaces de actos de radiente caridad altruista. Tienen en sus almas lo mejor y lo peor. Son prisioneros de sus instintos mas primarios y violentos pero tienen el potencial de las obras mas puras y son capaces de alcanzar las esferas mas altas de la mente y el espiritu. No te quedes solo con la mitad de un todo, Lextrange...me has hablado de carniceros...de asesinos, de genocidas...pero has leido acaso a Teresa de Calcuta? O a Mahatma Gandy? Sabes quienes son siquiera Luther King, o Frederick Bajer? Emmanuel Berl? Incluso Albert Einstein! o sabes quienes son los Dalai Lamas y lo que hacen? Hubo un pensador...llamado Friedrich Schiller que dijo una vez que si quieres conocerte a ti mismo, que mires la conducta de los demas, y si quieres conocer a los demas, que mires en tu propio corazon. Pero que sabras tu de eso Lextrange...tu no tienes corazon...

-No tengo corazon...-Repitio el frunciendo el ceño- Dices que no tengo corazon...sera verdad entonces, Granger. Pero si yo no tengo corazon...tu no tienes cerebro.

Lextrange recogio algunos de los libros y papeles, los amontono y los apreto contra su regazo con una sonrisa inquietante e indescifrable en los labios, y se encamino hacia el pasillo para irse a su cuarto.

-Sabes por que leia el libro de Hittler, Granger? No es por que comulge o deje de hacerlo con sus ideas. Es por que he estado leyendo a Nitszthe. Anoche lei Asi Hablo Zaratustra, un libro fascinante. Y en el epilogo se explicaba que el Mi Lucha de Hittler es el ejemplo mas claro y rotundo de como las teorias del superhombre de Nitszthe fueron malinterpretadas y retorcidas para beneficio propio. Solo leia ese libro por que queria comprobar por mi mismo a que se referia el autor del epilogo de Asi hablo Zaratustra...asi que ya ves, Granger...quizas tengas razon al decir que yo no tengo corazon, pero al menos, desde que estoy bajo tu techo nunca se podras decir que yo te he juzgado por las apariencias. Puedes tu decir lo mismo?

Hermione se quedo alli plantada, viendolo marcharse. Incapaz de decir nada. Sintiendo como las hordas invasoras de la vergüenza la cubrian de amapolas por completo.

Por primera vez, su intelecto y sus dotes para fijarse en los detalles la habian traicionado. Se habia equivocado. Ysolo ahora, era consciente de hasta que punto.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Antes que nada dar las gracias a todos los reviwers que me dais animos para continuar con la historia, muy mal no debo estar haciendolo...y antes de continuar...unas pequeñas aclaraciones:**_

_**-Rodolphus no es un hacker ni nada por el estilo. Solo, unica y exclusivamente ha aprendido a usar los buscadores y descargar archivos de bibliotecas virtuales. Eso es tan sumamente simple que hasta los monos amaestrados pueden hacerlo. Asi que no seais muy duros con ese respecto...ademas contad con que lleva varias semanas de aburrimiento cronico en el piso de Hermione, asi que busca formas de pasar el tiempo. Por muchos libros que lea, la biblioteca de Hermione es limitada, y como ya dije anteriormente, la gran mayoria de sus existencias son libros de consulta, libros de texto y enciclopedias...asi que como comprendereis, eso pone a prueba el amor a la bibliografia de cualquiera. Aun asi...Rodolphus solo navega por buscadores cazando informacion, leyendo articulos o entradas de blogs y descargando libros en pdf de B.V. De esas que solo tienes que dar al botoncito enorme que pone DESCARGA DIRECTA. No es un experto informatico, ni se dedidca a chatear ni a mandar correos, ni a meterse en foros de discusion. Asi que antes de criticarme por haber hecho que un mortifago usara un ordenador, tened presente a que nivel lo usa. Para Rodolphus el portatil de Hermione es poco mas que un libro magico en el que solo tiene que escribir lo que quiere leer y el portatil se lo muestra.**_

_**-Todos los nombres, teorias, libros y hechos historicos que mencione en el capitulo anterior son reales, solo que versionados por la mente retorcida de Rodolphus o por la ciega ideologia de que todo puede ser mejor de Granger. No me he inventado nada...quizas le he dado mas dramatismo o lo he exagerado un poco para darle tension a la discusion que esos dos llevaban, pero basicamente, todo los datos que puse en el capitulo anterior son googleables para comprobar que son ciertos.**_

_**-ACLARACION: Rodolphus en esta historia se siente fascinado por la teoria del superhombre de Nietszthe. Si no sabeis lo que es, googleadlo. Pero un resumen de esa teoria vendria a decir que todo humano tiende a evolucionar de forma natural hacia la version mas pura de si mismo, y cuando alcanza ese estado de superhombre, es capaz de cualquier cosa. El superhombre de Nietzsthe es una criatura de creacion pura, un lider nato, el mas alto estado de lo que un hombre puede ser. No solo fisica, si no intelectual, espiritual y moralmente. En las teorias de Nietzsthe, se considera que o bien Dios no existe, o bien esta muerto por que el hombre lo ha matado. El Superhombre seria lo mas cercano a ese vacio que la ausencia de la presencia de Dios ha dejado, llegando asi a la culminacion de la evolucion. Por que necesitamos a Dios si nosotros mismos tendemos a evolucionar hacia esa forma superior que Dios era? Esta explicacion mia no es del todo correcta, ya lo se. Pero es la unica forma que se me ocurre de explicarlo de manera sencilla y simple sin liar mucho este parrafo. Tambien mencionar que esa teoria del superhombre fue lo que utilizo Hittler, (despues de haberla deformado y corrompido) para justificar que la raza aria era superior. Alegando que la raza aria era una raza de Superhombres. Solo añadir que Nietszthe critico largo y tendido a Hittler por esa comparacion, dado que Nietszthe no se referia a una raza en particular, si no a la raza humana en general. Espero que esta aclaracion despeje cualquier duda al respecto de lo que paso en el capitulo anterior.**_

CAPITULO 10:

Hacia horas de la discusion, y Hermione seguia dando vueltas en el salon como una posesa. Se habia equivocado con Lextrange, y mucho. Suspiro cansada. Sabia lo que debia hacer. Pero no queria hacerlo. Era inaudito. Rindiendose a la presion a la que la sometia su propia conciencia decidio acabar cuanto antes con aquella autotortura.

Paso por la cocina y preparo la cena, sirvio una bandeja para Rodolphus y fue a su cuarto. Llamo a la puerta con los nudillos.

-Es tu casa Granger...

-Pero es tu cuarto...-Repuso ella ofendida por la insinuacion sin abrir todavia la puerta.

-Que razonable por tu parte...pasa.

Los dientes le volvieron a rechinar. Aquel hombre tenia la fascinante capacidad de sacarla de sus casillas con una mera y simple frase.

Abrio la puerta con la mano libre que le dejaba coger la bandera por la parte de abajo con la derecha y entro dentro, dejando lo que cargaba encima de la mesa.

-Servicio de habitaciones? A que debo tanta cordialidad por tu parte, Granger?- comento el con sorna.

Rodolphus la miro sentado donde estaba en el sillon, seguia leyendo Mi Lucha.

-Venia a disculparme...

-Y por que deberias disculparte, Granger?- Ese toque cinico de nuevo flotaba en su voz.

Ella se morido la lengua antes de soltarle un improperio. Habia venido ha hacer las paces, no a empezar a discutir de nuevo.

-Creo que te he juzgado mal esta tarde, y he malinterpretado tus acciones o tus palabras. Creo que nadie deberia ser juzgado por sus habitos de lectura y menos si solo querias comprobar una teoria...lo siento. No deberia haber dicho todo lo que dije. Y menos aun como lo dije. Perdi los nervios.

El solo sonrio. Y ella deseo quitarle la sonrisa de la cara a golpes. Ya era bastante malo que una "sangresucia" tuviera que disculparse con un mortifago...ya era bastante malo que tuviera que pedirle perdon al hombre que la torturo en la mansion de los Malfoy...pero hacerlo por que el la habia ganado en el terreno intelectual era ya demasiado.

-Oh...vaya...que grata sorpresa...-susurro el arrastrando las palabras y disfrutando de su victoria.

-No te acostumbres...-Le mascullo ella mientras salia- Cuando acabes de cenar, saca la bandeja y los platos a la cocina, ya fregare yo luego.

Los siguientes dias pasaron en relativa paz. Ambos procuraban minimizar su contacto. Exceptuando cuando Rodolphus se quedaba sin papel en la impresora, necesitaba que ella fuera a encuadernarle mas libros...Algunos de los cuales Hermione considero mas barato y mas simple comprarlos directamente.

Otra de las veces que tenian que hablar a la fuerza era cuando Lextrange se quedaba sin tinta en la impresora. Los misterios de cambiar el toner y reemplazar el usado por uno lleno era una tarea titanica a la que nunca conseguia cogerle el truco. Hermione disfrutaba secretamente de las caras que ponia el cuando tenia que ir "amablemente" a pedirle si por favor, podia hacer ese trabajo por el.

El infierno se desato de nuevo una tarde que Hermione no tuvo ganas de nada, y profundamente aburrida, se puso la tele. Rodolphus sintio curiosidad y desde el otro sofa, empezo a hechar vistazos por encima de su libro a esa caja que como la pantalla del ordenador, no solo mostraba informacion si no que mostraba imagenes. Hermione le habia explicado que era...era como teatro. Como una caja de musica que no solo hace sonar la misma cancion una y otra vez...si no que mostraba lo que quisiera que hubieras gravado en los discos o las cintas. Era interesante. Tambien le habia explicado que habia veces que los programas eran en directo...osea que veia a tiempo real lo que pasaba en otro lugar del mundo. Le parecio interesante.

-Que es eso?- dijo el señalando la pantalla donde unos cuantos actores interpretaban un melodrama empalagoso

-Una comedia romantica...-dijo ella sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

-Ah...-Rodolphus la miro mal. Aquellas palabras no significaban nada para el. Para Lextrange, una comedia y un romance nunca podrian ir de la mano.

-Es una historia de dos hermanos enamorados de la misma mujer...-Hermione cogio un trozo de chocolatina y dio un bocado.

-No veo que tiene de divertido que dos hermanos esten enamorados de la misma mujer...-Rodolphus empezo a dudar seriamente del sentido del humor de los muggles si consideraban que esa situacion pudiera ser graciosa. El no la veia graciosa en absoluto.

-Ya...claro...como no...-rio ella.

Aquello ya era demasiado. Rodolphus la miro con las cejas arqueadas y el ceño fruncido.

-Que has querido decir con eso?

-Oh vamos Lextrange...-Hermione lo miro con sarcasmo- Tu fama te precede...

-Que fama?- La honesta expresion de desconcierto de Rodolphus la hizo reir aun mas.

-Como si no lo supieras...- Ella tomo el control remoto y bajo un poco el volumen de la pelicula que ahora estaba en los anuncios

-Pues no...no se que fama tengo. De que estas hablando?- el cerro el libro y la miro con desconcierto y curiosidad a pares iguales. Pero sobretodo, la miro poniendose a la defensiva. Tenia la sensacion que dijera ella lo que dijera, no iba a ser nada bueno.

-Me vas a decir que no sabes que lo que haceis tu y tu hermano es de dominio publico? Creiais que nadie lo sabria?

-Mi hermano y yo hemos hecho muchas cosas juntos, Granger. Especifica mas.- Por suerte o por desgracia, el tono gelido de la voz de Rodolphus se le escapo a Hermione. El mortifago no sabia a que se referia la joven, pero el giro que estaba tomando la conversacion no le gustaba. No le gustaba nada.

-No te hagas el santo conmigo, Lextrange, las orgias que Rabastan y tu os montabais en Hogwards son harto conocidas. Igual que el hecho de que lo compartiais todo, incluso las mujeres. Se ha rumoreado mucho sobre la "relacion" que llevarias despues de tu matrimonio...y del hecho de que aunque fueras tu el que te hubieras casado, Bellatrix era de hecho la "mujer" de los dos...incluso de los dos a la vez...Y hablando de rumores...la fama que tienes sobre las perversiones tanto tu como tu hermano sobre lo que les haciais a las mujeres que capturabais antes de matarlas y lo que las obligabais ha hacer bajo el imperius...

-Como...como...te...atreves...-Rodolphus la interrumpio, se habia puesto blanco. Con lentos movimientos se puso en pie mirandola como si poudiera taladrarla con la mirada. Hermione casi se atraganta con la onza de chocolate que tenia en la boca. Y lo miro sinceramente aterrada. Parecia que fuera a matarla en cualquier momento- Como osas siquiera...

-Vamos Lextrange...

-NO!- Grito el avanzando a zancadas. La cogio del pelo y haciendola chillar por la sorpresa la levanto de golpe y la estampo contra la pared obligandola a mirarle a los ojos. Con la otra mano la cogio del cuello- COMO TE ATREVES!

-Lextrange!- grazno ella asfixiada

-NUNCA! Nunca he tomado a una mujer por la fuerza! Me oyes Granger? NUNCA! Puede que sea un asesino que ha matado, torturado, mutilado...puede que haya segado vidas, pero nunca he tomado a la fuerza la dignidad de una mujer! Me escuchas?

-Si...-Hermione lo miro con los ojos desorbitados. Le estaba empezado a costar respirar.

-Y mi hermano...como te atreves! Mi hermano y yo somos uña y carne! Hemos compartido toda nuestra vida! Tenemos un lazo que nos une mas fuerte que la misma sangre! Como osas siquiera insinuar que nos rebajariamos a degradar nuestros cuerpos y ese vinculo en algo tan vulgar como la mera lujuria! Y mi esposa! Escuchame atentamente, Granger...pese a que mi matrimonio fue concertado yo amaba a mi mujer! La amaba! Nunca la habria compartido y Rabastan jamas se habria metido en la cama de mi esposa tanto con mi consentimiento como sin el por mero respeto a mi! Me oyes bien? NUNCA!

-Lextrange...-Ella lo golpeaba en las manos. Los dedos de Rodolphus temblaban de pura furia mienrtas con garra de acero la atenazaba de la garganta y la golpeaba contra la pared. No con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerle daño pero si lo bastante como para mantenerla en un obcecado estado de terror atento. Rodolphus estaba dejando sus palabras gravadas a fuego e ira en el cerebro de la griffindor.

-Escuchame atentamente Granger...mis votos matrimoniales han sido el juramento mas solemene que he hecho en mi vida...Amar, honrar, respetar y ser leal a mi esposa. Y los cumpli! Mientras estuvimos casados jamas hubo otra mujer para mi! Y nunca habria consentido en que otro hombre tocara a Bella! Habria matado por ella! De hecho lo hice!

El la solto de golpe y se alejo unos pasos alejandose, mientras ella tosia intentando recuperar el resuello y el se pasaba las manos por el pero intentando asimilar la idea de que imagen se tenia de el y de su hermano.

-Lextrange...calmate...

-Que me calme? Que me calme! Como te atreves!

-No soy yo la que va diciendo eso de ti o de tu hermano!

-Pero lo creias! Lo dabas por sentado!

-Pero otras cosas que se dicen de ti si son ciertas!

-En serio no ves la diferencia entre matar a una persona y violarla, Granger? Y tanto te cuesta comprender que hasta un mortifago puede amar?

El la miro con asco. Por primera vez desde que lo habia recogido en la acera de aquella calle al borde de la muerte, Hermione sintio miedo. Ese hombre estaba completamente fuera de sus casillas.

-lo comprendo pero tienes que entender que...

-Que tengo que entender, Granger?- le espeto a voz en grito- Que como he matado, mutilado y torturado significa que no puedo amar? Que no tengo respeto por mis semajantes? Que soy incapaz de ser leal a una esposa por la que hubiera dado mi vida? Que como soy un mortifago no puedo ser fiel a unos principios? Que como mis gustos o creencias no comulgan con los tuyos debo de ser un degenerado infiel y un violador impenitente que comete incesto con su propio hermano y rebaja el sagrado vinculo del matrimonio a una vulgar perversion?

Ella se quedo sin palabras y volvio a sentir vergüenza. La verdad es que si habia creido que Rodolphus era como lo habian descrito los rumores.

-Hay muchas cosas increibles de mi que a pesar de todos son ciertas...Granger...-Le espeto antes de desaparecer por el pasillo- Pero te lo creas o no...soy un hombre fiel a mi palabra. Y cuando me case con Bella hice uno juramento. Y lo he cumplido hasta el dia que ella me hecho de su vida.

-Lextrange lo siento yo no sabia que...

-Pero aun asi lo creiste! Lo diste por sentado!- Le grito el desde las sombras. Lo siguiente que Hermione escucho fue el portazo del dormitorio de Rodolphus

Lextrange no salio de su dormitorio en toda la tarde. Ni en toda la noche. Ni a la mañana siguiente. Y en los siguientes 4 dias, Hermione no lo vio. Cuando ella estaba fuera de su cuarto, el no salia. Era frustrante. Rodolphus solo salia de su encierro cuando ella estaba en su dormitorio. Iba a la cocina, y saqueaba la nevera. Hermione lo sabia por que a la mañana siguiente le dejaba un caos de platos y tazas en el fregadero.

Suspiro cansada. Un par de veces habia ido a disculparse, pero o bien no le contestaba o bien cuando ella intentaba abrir la puerta el la habia atascado con la cajonera desde el interior.

-Esto es muy intantil Lextrange...-dijo ella contra la puerta tras la que Rodolphus seguia en un obstinado silencio- Comprende que la gente tiende a pensar lo peor de aquellos a los que demoniza...ya no se como disculparme...pero supongo que es cierto. Me era mas comodo pensar lo peor de ti que molestarme en conocerte o averiguar la verdad...

Lo habia intentado varias veces a lo largo de los dias. Pero Lextrange seguia enclaustrado furioso por los rumores que corrian acerca de el y su bizarro triangulo amoroso.

Al quinto dia, la rocambolesca rutina que se habia convertido la vida de Hermione dio un giro extraño. Llamaron a la puerta. Al mirar por la mirilla, su corazon se le encogio. Era Ron.

-Ron,...-dijo al abrir la puerta- que haces aquí?

-He venido ha hablar contigo...-El pelirojo no espero a que ella le invitara a pasar y se escurrio dentro del apartamento.

-Ya lo veo...

-Y yo veo que has cambiado algunas cosas...-El pelirojo miro el nuevo sofa, el nuevo color de paredes, las nuevas cortinas, los nuevos muebles...

-Si...he hecho algunas reformas...-Hermione se abrazo el pecho instintivamente. Se sentia incomoda. Aun no estaba preparada para esto.

-Oye Herms...yo...-empezo el rascandose el cogote y riendo tontamente- Queria que hablaramos. En fin...he estado oyendo rumores y...bueno, creo que aun podriamos arreglar las cosas. Se que los dos hicimos cosas de las que nos arrepentimos y...

-Como que los dos?-Ella enarco las cejas- Que hice yo, Ron? Que hice de lo que me pueda arrepentir?

-Herms...reconocelo, nunca has sido una persona muy tolerante...lo entendiste todo mal y te lo tomaste todo a la tremenda...

-Que?- La ojimiel no podia creer lo que oia- Me pusiste los cuernos! La primera vez durante todo un año y la segunda en mi propia casa! En mi propio sofa! Despues de haberme jurado que no lo volverias ha hacer! Como esperabas que reaccionara?

-Podiamos haberlo hablado y arreglado...-dijo Ron. Y se apresuro a añadir con una sonrisa- Pero por eso estoy aquí! Por que aun estamos a tiempo!

-Y a ti quien te ha dicho que yo quiera arreglar lo nuestro, Ron?- Hermione no salia de su asombro. Aquella conversacion era bizarra.

-Como no vas a querer? Llevamos juntos desde el colegio!

-Las cosas cambian...

-Pero yo te quiero y se que tu me quieres a mi!

Aquello la descoloco. Habia querido a Ron. Era cierto. Pero desde que rompieron...no habia pensado en ello. Y ahora que lo hacia...no sabia como, ni cuando...pero ese amor sencillamente habia desaparecido. Ni siquiera le dolia. Algo habia extirpado a Ron de su corazon con una precision quirirgica, y solo habia dejado una cicatriz que molestaba, pero no dolia.

-No...yo ya no te quiero Ron. Y no hay nada que arreglar...

-Hablas desde el despecho Herms! Lev no significa nada para mi! Fue una tonteria! Pero la dejare!

-La dejaras? En futuro? Eso significa que aun no la has dejado?- El se puso rojo de golpe. Hermione solo sonrio- Tienes la desfachatez de venir aquí a proponerme arreglar las cosas, cuando aun sigues acostandote con la amante que provoco nuestra roptura? Como puedes ser tan capullo, Ron? Como puedes ser tan increiblemente gilipollas y egoista y tener la capacidad emocional de un ladrillo?

-Pero Herms! Yo te quiero! Con Lev era solo sexo!

-Solo sexo..eh?- Rio la castaña frotandose el puente de la nariz.

-Ademas no puedes criticarme por haberte engañado cuando tu estas haciendo lo mismo!- Grito Ron fuera de si

-Que yo que?

-Eres la comidilla del ministerio y el cuerpo de aurores! Todos saben que tienes un amante! Y yo estoy dispuesto a perdonarte que me hayas engañado! Como puedes ser tan egoista de no ceder y perdonarme mis infidelidades cuando yo estoy dispuesto a perdonar las tuyas!

-Espera...espera! Alto ahi!- Hermione no sabia si reir o llorar- Si yo tengo un amante o no, no es asunto tuyo por que tu y yo rompimos! Hace meses! Eso significa que somos de nuevo solteros! Sin compromiso que nos una. Y si pretendes salvar nuestra amistad dado que nuestra relacion es insalvable, te sugiero que te vayas y ya hablaremos cuando no tengamos los dos los nervios a flor de piel.

-Herms...no puedes hecharlo todo por la borda...se razonable...

Ese fue el mayor error de Ron hasta ese momento. Los dientes de Hermione rechinaron como si estuviera masticando gravilla.

-Que sea razonable...RAZONABLE! yo!- le aporreo al pelirojo en el pecho dejandolo aturdido.- Fuiste tu el que no podia controlar la inquietud de su bragueta!

-Pero hubieron momentos buenos y podemos recuperarlos!

-No! No podemos! Unos cuantos momentos buenos no compensan todas tus mentiras y engaños Ron!

El se dejo llevar y a la desesperada, la cogio por las muñecas atrayendola hacia si e intento besarla. Un brazo se lo impidio. Un brazo que habia salido por su espalda. Un brazo que lo estrangulo. Un segundo brazo lo cogio por la muñeca retorciendosela y obligandole a soltar a Hermione con un grito ahogado.

Lo siguiente que vio Ron fue un borron en movimiento que lo hacia voltearse, y un inmenso puño que iba a toda velocidad hacia su cara y con un ruido de carne y huesos rotos, le pulverizo la nariz.

Una mano lo agarro del pelo y haciendo un ejemplo visual perfecto de la fuerza centrifuga lo hizo dar una vuelta de 360 grados y acabo estrellandolo contra una pared

-Creo que la dama ha dicho que no, imbecil, asi que recoge lo que te queda de orgullo y largate de aquí o me encargare personalmente que lo que tengas que recoger antes de marcharse sean tus dientes.

Ron gimoteo y miro hacia arriba desde el suelo. Alli habia un desconocido de metro ochenta, rubio, de mediana edad, con unos profundos y saltones ojos azules. No lo habia visto en su vida.

-Asi que tu eres el imbecil por el que me ha dejado mi novia?

-Creo que tu ex novia te habia dejado mucho antes de encontrarse conmigo. Y ahora, largo.- Rodolphus seguia mirando a Ron con una fiereza fuera de lo normal. No tenia claro por que se habia metido en aquella discusion, y menos aun por que habia bebido pocion multijugos antes de salir del dormitorio. Pero aquel impresentable pelirojo lo habia puesto furioso. Por un instante, habia recordado a Bellatrix...y su traicion. Y sintio la irreflenable necesidad de intervenir. Habia hecho de la desgracia sentimental de Hermione el espejo que reflejaba la suya propia. Y su Granger no era capaz de defenderse el lo haria.

-Tu no te metas! Estoy hablando con Herms!

-Y ella ha dejado claro que no quiere hablar contigo- Respondio el desconocido con una aplastante calma

-Quitate de enmedio imbecil!

-Escuchame bien, descerebrado- Le espeto Rodolphus con esa sonrisa de tiburon que Hermione habia aprendido a temer, el unico motivo por el cual aun sigues respirando es por que consideraria una descortesia por mi parte derramar tu asquerosa sangre en la casa de mi antifriona, asi que haznos a todos un favor, y sobretodo, haztelo a ti mismo y largate de aquí antes de que me pierda la poca paciencia que me queda.

Ademas, no queria que ese idiota se metiera en su vida. Hermione y la casa de esta eran SU refugio. Y no consentiria que el pelirojo se inmiscuyera en lo que no le concernia.

Fue ese el instante en el que Hermio rompio a llorar. Ron la miro con asco y desprecio y se puso en pie trastabillando ligeramente y se dirigio a la puerta.

-Esto no ha acabado Herms...ya hablaremos cuadno tu chulo no este delante...

Y de un portazo salio.

-No tenias que hacer eso...-Hermione hablaba entrecortandose por las lagrimas. Podia referirse a cualquier cosa. No tenia por que haberla defendido. No tenia por que haber interferido. No tenia que haber interferido como lo hizo. No tenia que haber pegado a Ron...no tenia por que haberlo dejado con vida. No tenia i

-Lo se.

Con esas dos palabras, Hermione se derrumbo por completo. Quizas fuera que no le quedaba suficiente orgullo como para contenerse, o que la mascara que llevaba puesta desde que rompio con Ron se le habia desquebrajado por completo. No lo sabia, y no le importaba, pero ando hacia el Rodolphus metamorfoseado en desconocido y lo abrazo. Hundiendo la cara en aquel cuello ajeno, se dejo llevar por las lagrimas.

Lextrange no sabia que hacer. Estaba divivido en tres. La primera parte, su cabeza, le decia que el era un pura sangre, que por motivos justificables, habia defendido a una sangresucia, pero dejarla que lo tocara, y aun mas, que lo usara como paño de lagrimas, era demasiado. Sintio el impulso de quitarsela de encima de un empujon. Una segunda parte, su corazon, le decia que la dejara. Que estaba bien. Que reconociera que el sentia lo mismo. Los dos habian vivido la misma traicion. Y ella le habia dado cobijo, habia cuidado sus heridas, lo habia sanado. Era lo minimo que podia hacer para devolverle el favor. Una tercera parte...una mas visceral, le decia que que estaba haciendo. Que como habia llegado a esa situacion. Que que diablos pretendia hacer. Era la misma parte que le susurraba traicioneramente que como pensaba salir de esta. Que como, despues de esto, pensaba salir a delante. Que que iba a ser de el. Que que iba ha hacer ahora...

Rodolphus solo cerro los ojos, e hizo lo que hacia siempre. Respirar. Una bocanada de aire tras otra. Un paso detras de otro. Estaban aquí. Estaban ahora...lo que fuera a venir ya llegaria. Ya tomaria las decisiones cuando se presentaran los problemas. Con mucho cuidado, como si no supira exactamente lo que hacia, abrazo a Granger por los hombros y la dejo llorar.

Y ella lloro. Y siguio llorando un buen rato despues, cuando el la habia conducido al sofa. Y lloro hasta que se quedo dormida.

Rodolphus la cargo hasta el dormitorio y la acosto en la cama con cuidado. Y se la quedo mirando un rato.

No era especialmente hermosa. No tenia la belleza salvaje y arrebatadora de Bellatrix. Ni la delicada exquisitez de Narcissa. No era una hermosura como muchas otras mujeres. No era voluptuosa ni especialmente femenina. Pero aquella chica tenia algo...

Pero sobretodo, por encima de todo lo demas, Rodolphus Lextrange estaba enfadado. Consideraba a Hermione como suya. No como mujer...si no simplemente suya. Ella era su anfitriona. Era su excusa. Era su proteccion. Habia hecho un trato con ella. Y ese imbecil lo habia puesto todo en peligro con su pataleta. Lo habia puesto en peligro a el. Y la habia puesto en peligro a ella.

Estaba furioso. Pero se contuvo. Camino hacia su cuarto y tomo un par de encuadernaciones para leer. Sabia que esa noche no podria dormir. Y sus pensamientos divagaron mas de una vez en sobre lo que disfrutaria despedazando a ese idita de Ronald Weasley. Si...seria divertido. Seria muy divertido.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11:

Al dia siguiente, Harry amanecio en casa de Hermione de buena mañana. Los insistentes timbrazos la despertaron.

-Harry...-Dijo ella bostezando y frotandose los ojos al abrir la puerta- que haces aquí?

-Ron me ha contado lo que paso ayer, estas bien?- El ojiverde parecia preocupado.

-Si...claro. Pasa...

La castaña preparo dos tazas de te bien cargados y saco un plato con galletas y bolleria variada.

Rodolphus se quedo en su dormitorio pero entreabrio la puerta de su cuarto escuchando lo que decian.

-Herms...lamento lo que paso ayer...hable con el el otro dia y le dije que lo asumiera...y ayer cuando me aviso desde San Mungos le heche una bronca digna de un quinceañero cuando me conto lo que habia pasado...

-No paso nada realmente Harry...el y yo discutimos, intento propasarse y Les...Leslee que estaba casualmente aquí, intervino. Se paso un poco pero bueno...

-No se quien es Lessle..pero Ron tenia la nariz, una ceja y el labio partidos...-Mascullo Harry- Y creeme que si yo hubiera estado aquí se los habria partido yo...no se porque esta tan afectado por todo esto...la culpa de que rompierais es suya.

-Lo se Harry...pero ya se le pasara.

-Por cierto, vas en serio con ese Leslee?

Hubo un silencio incomodo por parte de la ojimiel. Desde su cuarto, "Leslee" se tapaba la boca para no reir

-No sabria que decirte Harry...era la persona mas insospechada en el momento mas extraño...pasamos mucho tiempo y eso...pero creo que cada uno es para el otro una especie de, como decirlo? Tirita emocional? No estoy segura de si vamos en serio o no...pero supongo que sencillamente nos ayudamos mutuamente...-No habia mentido. Hermione lo sabia. No habia mentido, aunque no habia sido sincera del todo. Se sorprendio hasta a si misma con sus propias palabras. Rodolphus no daba credito a lo que oia.

-Me alegro por ti Herms...de verdad...pero...-Harry aparto la vista y se atraganto con sus propias palabras, sin saber como continuar.

-Escupelo de una vez Harry,...nunca se te dio demasiado bien dar rodeos...- La castaña conocia demasiado a su amigo como para que se le pasara por alto el hecho de que el tenia algo que decir y que no sabia como hacerlo.

-Es que ayer vino Lavander al hospital al enterarse de que Ron estaba alli...

-Dejame adivinar...-suspiro la ojimiel- armo un escandalo?

-Para serte sincero lo armaron los dos, Ron y ella...discutieron o algo asi, la verdad es que ente tango griterio cruzado no nos enteramos de que iba el tema...tampoco es que estuvieramos poniendo la oreja...pero era dificil no oirles...

-Comprendo...

-En fin...Ginny fue la que me pidio que viniera, yo no queria meterme en vuestras cosas...pero Ron le dijo algo a Lavander que hizo que ella se enfadara contigo y vocifero por todo el hospital que ya os verias las caras o algo asi...

-Que?- Hermione empezo a reir. Aquello era demasiado para cualquiera.

-Que por lo visto Ron estaba dejando a Lavander...y ella no se lo tomo muy bien. Te culpa a ti de que su relacion no funcione por que dijo que no parabas de entrometerte en su vida con Ro Ro o algo asi...-Harry parecia sinceramente abatido, como si ser el mensajero que mas que portar malas noticias lleva cotilleos no le hiciera mucha gracia.

-Harry, no les hagas caso...sabes como son esos dos...

-Si...lo se. Pero Ron es mi amigo y lo creas o no todo esto me afecta.

-Me lo imagino...la verdad es que fuimos un poco egoistas al meterte en medio de todas nuestras mierdas, Harry...y lo siento mucho. Nuestra relacion se rompio por los motivos que fueren y has pagado tu el pato al ser amigo de los dos...

-Eres la primera que lo dice en palabras, Herms...-El ojiverde la miro y sonrio con tristeza.

-Acaso pensabas que no me daria cuenta?- Ella le sonrio de vuelta y le cogio de la mano con cariño.

Terminaron de almorzar y se pusieron al dia. Hablaron de Ginny, y de que la peliroja estaba pensando en hacerle una visita a Hermione para ponerse al dia de "cosas de chicas". Hablaron de la naciente carrera como auror de Harry y de que pronto seria agente de pleno derecho...hablaron de muchas cosas mientras ambos procuraban evitar con delicadeza cualquier tema referente a Ron.

Rodolphus, por su parte, sentia furia de nuevo. Ese imbecil pelirojo no solo se habia metido en su territorio, alegando la posesion de cosas que no le pertenecian si no que encima ahora involucraba a otros con su idiotez. Aquello era inaudito.

Estuvo dando vueltas en el cuarto como un animal enjaulado hasta que casi 40 minutos despues, el niño que vivio que ya no era tan niño, decidio marcharse. Salio de alli a zancadas. Y se encaro a Hermione.

-Granger...esa zorra no ira a venir aquí, no?

-Eh? Lestrange...te refieres a Lavander?-Ella le miro sin comprender unos minutos hasta que hizo sus relaciones.

-Si

-Dos cosas, Lestrange...primera...no, no creo que venga, y si viene, lavander no es peligrosa, solo muy escandalosa. Y segunda...nunca, NUNCA vuelvas a escuchar mis conversaciones a escondidas. Estamos?

El no dijo nada. Solo gruño y fruncio el ceño. Hermione tuvo que reconocer de nuevo que Rodolphus era un hombre muy atractivo. Alli, depie en medio del pasillo, como la estatua de un terrorifico y malcarado angel custodio. No pudo evitar pensar que era un hombre nacido fuera de epoca: si hubiera pertenecido a la era de las cruzadas, habria sido temible. No era dificil imaginarselo de gladiador en el circo romano, despedazando enemigos, siendo envidiado por los hombres y deseado por las mujeres. No era para nada dificil imaginarlo con los abitos negros de la santa inquisicion española. O sentado en un trono de craneos en lo mas tenebroso de la edad oscura. Era facil imaginarselo en cualquier era que hubiera requerido que un hombre como el empuñara una espada. Por que espada era la palabra que mejor lo describia: duro, frio, despiadado, afilado, letal, elegante, de dos filos, honesto...por que Hermione no se mentia a si misma, y una de las cualidades del acero, es que a su manera, es imparcial. El acero no miente...solo miente la maño que lo empuña. Y Rodolphus era acero. Hasta la ultima fibra de su ser.

Una vez solos, el mortifago volvio a enfrascarse en quisiera que estuviera leyendo en el portatil ahora, y se encerro en su mundo de bits de informacion digital. Hermione suspiro y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, se levanto, y fue ha preparar algo para almorzar.

La castaña no pudo evitar preguntarse por que Rodolphus era tan territorial con ella. A fin de cuentas...para el ella no era mas que una impura mas...no? Pero sin embargo..._sin embargo el te dejo llorar y desahogarte en su hombro y te llevo en volandas a la cama cuando te quedaste dormida en su regazo...sin embargo el te quito a Ron de encima y aun que se extralimitara salto en tu defensa...sin embargo esta preopado de que Lavander venga y arme un escandalo...sin embargo ha cumplido su promesa y quitando de cuando tu lo provocaste y tocaste el tema de su hermano y su ex mujer, ha respetado la linea que tu le dibujaste..._

Suspiro. Claro que el hacia todo eso por que le interesaba...a fin de cuentas...le dabas de comer, le cuidaste cuando estaba moribundo...le salvaste la vida...le consientes los caprichos, pagas las facturas en papel, encuadernaciones y tinta de la impresora..._y aun asi no te trata como a una criada o a una esclava...ni como a los demas hijos de muggles...y nunca te ha llamado sangresucia en tu propia casa..._Sacudio la cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos de la mente.

Preparo unas cuantas tostadas y puso otra tetera de agua a hervir. Suspiro mientras sacaba de la nevera la mermelada. Hacia muchos dias que no sentia la claridad de mente que sentia ahora. Y todos los acontecimientos de los ultimos dias se le antojaban tan extraños y ajenos que pudo darse el lujo de analizarlos objetivamente.

Tras una ruptura traumatica, las chicas normales pasan por varias fases, eso lo sabia. Pero cuando cualquier otra femina habria comprado una reserva gargantuesca de helado de chocolate, ella se habia replegado sobre si misma. Cuando cualquier otra habria adopado un perrito o cualquier otra mascota o hubiera ido ha hacerse voluntaria en una ONG o algo asi para sentirse util y no estar sola en casa...ella habia recogido de la calle a un mortifago herido...y ahora estaba atrada entre lo que debia hacer y lo que se sentia impelida ha hacer. Habia hecho un trato...y de una manera extraña e inexplicable...funcionaba. Era como esos relojes viejos cuyas piezas y ruedecitas chirrian al girar,...que van retrasados al dar la hora...que chaclean, hacen ruido y el cuco sale doblado y desplumado...pero que pese a todo...contra todo pronostico y contra toda explicacion logica...funciona.

Pero la pregunta del millon era ¿y ahora que? Lo entregaba? Lo vendia? No podia hacerlo. Seria como traicionarle. Aunque el fuera un asesino...le habia dado su palabra. Aunque el fuera un fanatico...un seguidor del lord tenebroso...el habia matado a gente inocente, habia torturado..._el rostro compungido y aterrado de Neville la asalto acusandola desde algun lugar de su memoria...como si no le edbiera lealtad tambien a el...a lo que le hizo a sus padres..._El corazon se le encogio. Ella misma se habia cavado la tumba en la que estaba metida, atrapada en su propio fango mental hasta el cuello.

-Genia Hermione...no podias adoptar un perro o comprarte un gato como todo el mundo...-se regaño en voz alta.

-Si traes animales yo no limpio areneros ni saco a pasear a nadie...-la voz de Rodolphus le pillo por sorpresa.

-No voy a traer animales...-se excuso ella pensando a toda prisa- Solo pensaba en voz alta...

-Ah,.,.,, que bien...signo de buena salud mental eso de hablar sola...-La sonrisa de Lestrange la saco de sus casillas. Pero no tanto como el sosegado e imperturbable sonido de su voz. Si los dientes seguian chirriandole de aquella manera tendria que pedir cita en el odontologo para que le pusiera fundas de porcelana por la erosion masiva que se estaba provocando en el esmalte.

-No hablaba sola, Lestrange!- Hermione rodo los ojos y los puso en blanco- Y sinceramente...y sin animo de ofender...habiendo casado con quien has estado casado todos estos años no eres quien para criticarme por mi salud mental o mi falta de ella...

Aquello era un golpe bajo. Y lo sabia. Hermione se cuadro, esperando con estoicismo una explosion de ira por parte del mortifago. Acababa de meter el dedo en una yaga muy dolorosa y lo sabia. Aquello traeria repercusiones. Pero un extraño sonido gorgoteante la obligo a girarse lentamente. Rodolphus estaba riendo. Y acabo estallando en una estruendosa carcajada.

-Supongo que tienes razon, Granger...-Dijo finalmente limpiandose una lagrimilla

Almorzaron en silencio, pero extrañamente, la castaña no se sentia incomoda. Habia leido en algun lugar que si eras capaz de pasar un minuto con alguien en silencio sin sentirte extraño, es que has encontrado a alguien especial. Aquello la puso nerviosa. Se extrañaba por no sentirse extraña. Y ese pensamiento era perturbador. Mientras divagaba con esos pensamientos llamaron al timbre. Aquello fue como una coreografia ensallada en la que cada uno de los bailarines sabe donde tiene que estar de manera instintiva. Ni siquiera hablaron, no fue necesario.

Rodolphus se levanto y fue a su dormitorio a buscar la pocion multijugos por si era necesario, Hermione recogio rapido los platos y las tazas, las metio en el fregadero y espolsandose las manos en el pantalon, abrio la puerta. Lo siguiente que noto fue el dolor intenso en el coxis cuando golpeo de culo en el suelo. Alguien la habia empujado.

-Tu! Zorra arrogante! No podias dejarnos tranquilos! Tenias que meterte, verdad!- Lavander entro a zancadas hablandoa gritos tras haber empujado a la castaña tal y como abrio la puerta.

-Lavander, que diablos haces aquí?- Le espeto la otra completamente dolorida.

-Que que hago? Que que hago dice! Ponerte en tu sitio maldita puta prepotente! Ron no era lo bastante bueno para ti y lo abandonaste! Y justo cuando habiamos podido ser felices tienes que volver a meterte en nuestra relacion y ahora quiere dejarme por tu culpa!

-Lavander, no se de que me hablas y la verdad es que no me importa!- Hermione queria calmarla, queria que se fuera. Intento levantarse pero a Lavander habia vuelto a cogerla de la pechera de la camisa y la sacudia impidiendoselo.

-No quiero que te acerques a el, me entiendes? Ni se te ocurra! No me he pasado todos estos años a la sombra de la gran y omnisapiente Hermione Granger para que ahora vueltas a joderme mi relacion con Ron!

-Lavander, eras tu la que jodia esa relacion! Estaba conmigo, no contigo! Pero rompimos, te entra esa idea en tu dura cabeza?

-Mientes!- chillo la otra histerica- Iba a dejarte por mi! Me queria a mi!

-Y por eso estuvo conmigo mas de 4 años Lavander?- Rio Hermione pese a las sacudidas que la otra le propinaba- Y se veia contigo solo a escondidas?

-Me queria a mi!

-Pues ya lo tienes Lavander!- Hermione intento agarrarla por las muñecas y obligarla a soltarla- Es todo tuyo! Yo no tengo nada que ver con Ron y no quiero tener nada que ver con el nunca mas! Asi que dejame en paz!

-No quiero que vuelvas a verle!- Lavander la miraba con los ojos desorbitados y las pupilas dilatadas, completamente fuera de si

-Y yo no quiero verle, joder!- Hermione achino los ojos adolorida por las sacudidas

Lavander la solto de pronto, jadeando y con los dedos temblandole. Y se llevo las manos a la nuca. Hermione lo vio todo como en un sueño. Lavander de pronto despego los pies del suelo y salio volando hacia atrás hasta estrellarse con una pared. Ahi estaba Rodolphus tranformado. La habia cogido del pescuezo y con una mas que notable fuerza bruta, la habia lanzado con una sola mano a mas de tres metros de distancia.

La castaña intento levantarse y refrenar a Rodolphus pero no pudo. El se le habia adeltando y levanto a Lavander con una sola mano agarrandola por el cuello de su tunica. La levanto en volandas hasta apoyar su nariz contra la de la histerica que chillaba aterrada colgada de su garra de acero.

-Escuchame bien, por que lo dire solo una vez...-Susurro el.- Me estas escuchando...?

De nuevo ahi, la voz de Lestrange. Aterciopelada como una horca de seda. Dulce como el arsenico. Sinuosa como las contorsiones de una serpiente...ver a Lavander mirando a Rodolphus era como ver a un cordero fijar sus aterrados ojos en el filo del cuchillo de un carnicero. Uno tiende a prestar atencion cuando el que lleva el cuchillo habla...

-Si,...

-Buena chica...-sonrio Lestrange- Ahora, vas a marcharte de aquí. Y no vas a volver. Me importa una mierda quien es la novia de ese imbecil pelirojo...por mi puede pudrirse. Pero te garaintizo una cosa, como vuelvas a molestar a Granger, voy a enfadarme...y verdad que no quieres verme enfadado?

-No...-Grazno Lavander con las pupilas desorbitadas.

El solo la dejo caer. Lavander se desparramo pateticamente sobre el suelo antes de arrastrarse entre jadeos.

-Quien diablos eres tu?- Lavander tosio las palabras mientras se ponia depie

-No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia...largo- Rodolphus estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

-Que no? Me has agredido! Menudo novio o amante se ha buscado Hermione que es capaz de levantar la mano a una mujer indefensa! Si eres del ministerio esto te va a costar el puesto! Mi novio es un auror!

-Tu novio es un imbecil...-Mascullo Rodolphus al borde de la psicosis- Y ahora largate

-Os conocisteis ahi, verdad? En el ministerio...Por que tu no me suenas de Hogwards...o sea que eres mayor. Menuda perversion mas escabrosa Hermione,...un amante mas viejo...si no es rico no entiendo como puedes hacer algo asi...-insistio la cotilla griffindor sin darse cuenta de que estaba presionando teclas que no debia tocar.

-Largo...-Rodolphus estaba respirando hondo, conteniendose a la cordura con apenas las puntas de los dedos.

-Mira que cambiar a mi Ro Ro por este viejo...que mal gusto tienes Hermione. A menos que tenga una buena cuenta en gringotts, aunque claro...yo nunca hubiera pensado que tu eras de esas Herms...menuda decepcion...ya veras cuando se enteren las chicas...

-LARGO!- aullo Rodolphus con las venas de su cuello palpitando

Lavander se callo de espaldas de la impresion y con los ojos desorbitados y aterrados se arrastro hacia la puerta y se escabullo hacia la calle chilloneando como un animal asustado.

-No era necesario que la asustaras de ese modo...-Hermione intentaba mantenerse enfadada. Intentaba regañar a Lestrange. Intentaba sonar seria, severa...pero no podia. Se le escapaba la risa. Ver asi a Lavander habia sido demasiado ridiculo.

-Si lo prefieres la proxima vez dejare que las amantes de tu exnovio te den una paliza en tu propia casa...-Rio el. Aquello era demasiado. Rodolphus le tendio la mano para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo.- Pero lamento haber perdido los nervios, esa estupida estaba haciendo que se me acabara la paciencia.

-A ti y a cualquiera...-rio Hermione divertida-Lo que mas me molesta es que esto no terminara asi...Lavander puede ser muy...persistente cuando quiere...

-Es malo ser persistente en cosas que mejor es dejar correr...

-Si, lo se Lestrange, pero ella no.

-Quizas alguien deberia enseñarle esa leccion...

-Dudo mucho que aun asi la entendiera...

-Ya veremos...-susurro el pensativo de pronto- Depende del maestro...

Hermione sacudio la cabeza y se acomodo la camisa arrugada. El dia lo pasaron intentando olvidar lo que habia pasado, pero Rodolphus no podia. No hacia mas que darle vueltas e intentar no penssar. Pero su propia y prodigiosa memoria le traicionaba.

Al empezar a caer la tarde se fue pronto a la cama sin cenar. Sentia una aprension en el pecho. El estomago le ardia. Tenia un filtro rojo en los ojos que tenia de sangre todo lo que veia. Conocia los sintomas. Era su ira. Su rabia. Que le hablaba. Que le susurraba. Era la bestia que habia estado dormitando desde que abrio los ojos tras su fiebre al borde de la muerte y habia estado sedada bajo la adormecedora presencia de Hermione. No podia mas que comparar a Granger con la morfina. Pero ahora...esa histerica de Lavander habia despejado sus sentidos y ahora el monstruo que consistia en la mitad de su ser arañaba su cordura con sus afiladas garras.

Se acosto, y cayo dormido. Y Rodolphus soño. Soño con la desquiciada risa de Bellatrix, con su aguda voz demente cuando algo le divertia. Y su memoria la superpuso a la de Lavander. Y Lavander, la amante de Ron, la mujer por la que Granger habia acabado con el corazon roto se reia con la risa de Bellatrix.

Rodolphus se agito en sueños. Y se desperto sudoroso en mitad de la noche. Aquello ya habia sido suficiente. Se levanto, se vistio y salio al pasillo. Con mucha cautela, se acerco al dormitorio de Hermione, y abrio la puerta con sigilo. Granger dormia placidamente. Se colo en el cuarto y cogio la varita de Hermione de la mesita de noche. Sonrio para sus adentros. Aquello acabaria esa misma noche.

Es curioso lo que uno aprende de la television. No cosas grandes...si no cosas pequeñas. Como las costumbres de la vida diaria en las que uno no repara. A no ser que ese uno sea Rodolphus Lestrange. No sabia donde encontrar a quienes buscaba, pero si sabia como hacerlo.

Cogio el bolso de Hermione y busco dentro su agenda. Habia aprendido que los muggles tienen esa costumbre. Alli estaban...dos direcciones. Sonrio para sus adentros. Esa habia sido la parte facil.

Se metio en el bolsillo las llaves del piso de Hermione, y salio por la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido, y una vez en la calle, se desaparecio. Se colo en 5 casas muggles a lo largo y ancho de todo Londres robando de las cocinas y alacenas lo que iba a necesitar. Iba a ser una noche entretenida y queria estar preparado.

Y lo primero que necesitaba, era transformar una copa de plata que encontro en la vitrina de una anciana en una mascara. No era la suya...pero le valia para sus propositos.

Cogio una palangana grande de una casa...un paquete de cal y otro de azucar de otra...un cuchillo muy afilado de la despensa de otra casa...aguja e hilo resistente de otra...un martillo...un paquete de clavos grandes...y contando con la varita...estaba listo.

Se aparecio en la puerta de la casa de Lavander, y se asomo a la ventana. Alli estaba esa zorra histerica discutiendo con el pelirojo. No oia la discusion, pero no le hacia falta. Sonrio. Los vio un rato antes de que ella rompiera a llorar. Cuando el se acerco para consolarla, ella le beso.

Tres minutos despues estaban arrancandose la ropa y revolcandose como salvajes por la alfombra del dormitorio. Rodolphus sonrio asqueado. Se habia jurado a si mismo que les daria una oportunidad. Solo una. Pero alli estaban, follando como animales. Como en su mente Bellatrix lo estaria haciendo con el Lord. No habia perdon posible. No lo habia...

Se colo por una de las ventanas traseras de la casa. Y ni siquiera lo vieron venir. Dos petrificus totallus los dejo a su merced.

-Benditos sean los olvidadizos...pues superan incluso sus propios errores...- Susurro Rodolphus con voz ronca por los ecos extraños de la mascara que le tapaban el rostro- Es de nietzsche, un autor muggle...de un libro titulado Mas alla del bien y del mal. Muy apropiado, no crees? Solo que vosotros no sois benditos ni olvidadizos, sois de los que ignoran su propia culpa y no asumen las consecuencias de sus actos. No superais vuestros errores, los ignorais. Y los repetiis, una y otra vez...es algo que debemos enmendar...no creeis?

Ron lo miraba con furia, Lavander con aterrada fascinacion. Pero las expresiones de sus rostros cuando Rodolphus guardo la varita y saco el cuchillo, fueron pura poesia.

Tardo tres horas en terminar. Y cuando lo hizo, con toda la calma del mundo, se lavo y se adecento en el cuarto de baño de la casa de Lavander. Contemplo su obra y sonrio.

Se desaparecio, se deshizo de todo lo que habia usado, devolvio la varita a Hermione sin que ella notara nada o se despertara siquiera, y se acosto a dormir.

Y Rodolphus durmio. Y soño sueños placidos. En su mente, habia hecho justicia. En su mente...todo estaba en orden. Granger habia sido vengada, y el se habia cobrado un anticipo de lo que les haria a Bellatrix y el Lord cuando tuviera la oportunidad...


	12. Chapter 12

_**AVISO: Este capitulo puede resultar ofensivo para la sensibilidad de los lectores. Pero dado que se me exigia violencia...aqui empieza ha haberla. Asi que si avisados quedais. Si teneis el estomago sensible...no sigais leyendo.**_

_**Se que este capitulo sera cortito...pero es el segundo del dia y va a ser bastante intenso...asi que espero que me lo perdoneis.**_

CAPITULO 12:

Harry recivio aquella mañana la llamada mas extraña de su vida. Se habian estado oyendo gritos en la casa de Lavander. Llamo a un escuadron de aurores, y se aparecieron en el lugar. Entraron según el protocolo y se encontraron a la madre de Lavander meciendose y gritando como una posesa con los ojos desorbitados en un rincon del pasillo, frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Lavander. Estaba completamente ida.

Harry, varita en ristre, abrio la puerta. Lo primero, fue que la luz que entraba a raudales por la ventana lo cego. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, y vio lo que habia dentro...deseo no haberlo hecho nunca.

Necesito salir y tomar un poco de aire. Cuando sus dos compañeros aurores entraron uno de ellos salio a la carrera y vomito sobre la alfombra. Los gritos del otro los sacaracon a todos de sus pesadillas particulares.

-Joder Potter! Estan vivos! Quien quiera que sea el cabron que les ha hecho esto los ha dejado vivos! Merlin bendito...joder...joder...Llamad a medimagos!

El ojiverde reacciono...y entro de nuevo. Y se enfrento de nuevo a la pesadilla que habia alli.

-Harry...-dijo el auror que acababa de vomitar- La Sra Brown dice entre balbuceos que ese de ahi...es Ron...

Se hizo un pesado silencio. Ron...ese...ese era Ron...Harry miro la escena de nuevo y las rodillas le temblaron.

Alguien habia atacado a Ron y a Lavander...y les habia hecho..._eso..._Resollo controlando sus nauseas y guardo la varita para ayudar a los medimagos que iban apareciendo. Algunos de los que iban llegando a aquella habitacion de los horres tampoco pudieron controlar las nauseas.

Alguien habia entrado en aquella habitacion en plena noche. Alguien habia petrificado a Lavander y a Ron. Alguien habia con toda la calma del mundo, disuelto can el agua dentro de un barreño.

Alguien habia encendido el brasero y lo habia puesto al rojo vivo. Con un cuchillo, le habian amputado a lavander las manos y los pies y habian cauterizado las heridas con los rescoldos. Despues, habian cogido un cuchillo y habian hecho un corte desde la coronilla hasta la rabadilla. Y otro corte rasgando la piel de la garganta en un circulo completo. Habian obligado a Ron a mirar impotente.

Conun solo gesto brusco, habian arrancado la piel de Lavander de una sola pieza, como el traje de neopreno mas grotesco jamas habido. Y con otro tiron, le despellejaron la cabeza convirtiendo su cara en una simple y sangrienta mascara de cara completa.

Alguien habia empapado el cuerpo en carne viva de Lavander con azucar para cuagular las heridas ademas de hacer que le escociera todo ademas del aberrante dolor que sentia y con un engorgio, habia hecho crecer unos clavos. Habian hecho levitar el maltrecho y mutilado cuerpo de la chica hacia el techo, y con un simple martillo, atravesandole las muñecas, los codos, los hombros, las caderas, las rodillas y los tobillos, la habian clavado al techo sobre la cama.

Desde ese momento, los agresores se habian centrado en Ron, que seguia desnudo en la cama. Alguien habia empapado el pellejo de Lavander en agua en la que habian disuelto una mas que generosa racion de cal. Y le habian enfundado la piel de Lavander a Ron. Despues le pusieron la cara de la chica, y con aguja e hilo, cosieron la piel por las aberturas para que no se la pudiera quitar. Lo mas bizarro era que no solo le habian cosido la piel de la griffindor como un traje humano, si no que literalmente, se lo habian cosido a su propia piel.

No contento con eso, el agresor o los agresores habian atado a Ron encima de la cama boca arriba, para que los dos amantes se vieran mutuamente.

Pero lo peor no era eso...lo peor eran los grotescos detalles...Por que los genitales de Ron habian quedado colgando burdamente entre la abertura vaginal de Lavander...pero cuando la cal empezo ha hacer su efecto, amplificado por el calor del brasero, la piel que Ron llevaba encima habia empezado a encogerse y apretar. Y siguio apretando, minuto tras minuto, centimetro a centimetro, comprimiendole cada vez mas. Y la peor parte eran los genitales. La piel de la entrepierna de Lavander comenzo a estrangular las gonadas de Ron, y como gesto reflejo, tuvo una ereccion. Cada segundo que pasaba, aquella abertura era cada vez mas estrecha, y finalmente, acabo cortando la circulacion del miembro, imposibilitando que se relajara.

Aquella atroz y grotesca ereccion empezo a entumecerle la polla, poniendola roja y brillante en un primer momento, pero pasando despues a un feo azul, para acabar amoratandose. Pero cuando empezo a amanecer por la ventana, la entrepierna del pelirojo era un amasijo negro de sangre cuagulada, imposiblemente enorme y bizarra, que le provocaba calambres y un dolor semejante al que hubiera tenido si le hubieran estado pateando la entrepierna toda la noche.

Demasiado dolorido para gritar. Demasiado angustiado para desmayarse, demasiado aterrado por la vision agonica de Lavander clavada sobre su cabeza, convertida en una masa de carne irreconocible que le suplicaba que la mataba con la boca inundada de sangre

Y Lavander...privada de parpados...de labios...de piel...expuesta al calor, al dolor y a los elementos sin barrera ni defensa posible...mutilada y despellejada...con quemaduras brutales en donde debieran estar sus manos y sus pies...clavada alli, colgando de sus propias carnes expuestas, como un bizarro modelo de anatomia...mirando a Ron retorcerse dentro de su propia piel, como una grotesca caricatura de si misma...Ni siquiera tenia lagrimas para llorar por lo que le habian hecho...

Harry no tenia palabras. Los medimagos se llevaron a los dos heridos en completo silencio. Y la escena fue limpiada a conciencia. Pero nunca nadie olvidaria lo que habian visto entre aquellas cuatro paredes.

Horas mas tarde, los medicos dijeron que seguramente Ron se recuperaria de sus heridas fisicas, exceptuando el hecho de que tenia todas las posibilidades de quedarse esteril tras el trauma que sus genitales habian sufrido. Y que tendrian que ver si conseguian salvar su virilidad...

Lavander era otro tema...sus manos y sus pies eran irrecuperables. Su piel no podia ser ingertada de nuevo, pero le habian hecho crecer otra nueva a base de pociones. Aun asi...habia quedado desfigurada de cuerpo entero. Estaba cubierta de cicatrices y en algunas partes de su cuerpo, parecia que la hubieran retorcido y llenado de nudos bajo la piel.

Los medimagos solo coincidian en una cosa: Ni Ron ni Lavander se recuperarian de las secuelas psicologicas de lo que habian vivido. Ni siquiera Harry ni la familia Weasley consiguieron hacerlos hablar. Estaban en Shock, reducidos a masas balbuceantes e incoherentes, encerrados en sus propios refugios mentales para no afrontar la realidad.

Cuando el ojiverde vio a su esposa, ambos se abrazaron en silencio y rompieron a llorar. No dijeron nada. No habia nada que pudieran decir. No habia palabra de consuelo que pudiera calmar sus espiritus.

Algunos de los aurores que hablaron con los medimagos les pidieron un favor personal: que sedaran a la pareja. Que los dejaran dormir unos dias...que les aliviaran al menos el dolor fisico todo lo que pudieran...ya habian sufrido bastante.

Y asi se hizo. Harry vio como Lavander se sumia en la inconsciencia. Y supo que ni ella, ni Ron ni nadie que hubiera sido testigo de lo que paso en casa de los Brown podria volver a tener sueños tranquilos en lo que les quedaba de vida.

Harry dudaba siquiera de que pudiera volver a mirar un plato de pastel de carne sin sentir como el recuerdo de lo que habia visto le provocara nauseas y le retorciera el estomago.

Habia visto brutalidades durante la batalla de Hogwards. Habia visto escenas violentas durante los años siguientes a la perdida de poder de Voldemort...pero el ensañamiento encarnizado de lo que acababa de ver era demasiado...y mas siendo su mejor amigo una de las victimas...

Esa tarde, Harry cayo en la cuenta de que faltaba alguien por avisar. Salio del hospital magico en direccion al Londres muggle, y camino dejando que la brisa fria de la tarde lo despejara. Camino hasta el apartamento de Hermione. Llamo a la puerta y cuando ella abrio, su rostro se angustio instantaneamente al verle la cara al ojiverde.

-Que ha pasado Harry? Por que traes esas cara?- Dijo ella con rapidez.

-Hermione...tenemos que hablar...ha pasado algo...

_**Nota de la autora: la tortura descrita, la que Rodolphus practica sobre Ron y Lavander no me la he inventado yo, es mi version de ritual de los antiguos Aztecas. Aunque para ser sincera mi version es mucho mas ligth que el rito original...creo que era demasiado violento y repulsivo...**_


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13:

-Como esta...se sabe algo?- sollozo Molly Weasley en la sala de espera de San Mungos.

George y Bill se miraron el uno al otro. Acababan de venir de hablar con los medimagos.

-Mama...van a tener que...bueno...-Bill se atraganto con sus propias palabras. Pero aun sin decir nada, todo quedaba dicho. Molly rompio a llora abrazada a su marido.

-Mira el lado bueno...-Susurro George a la desesperada- Al menos la perpetuacion del clan no depende solo de Ron...

-George!- le grito Percey escandalizado- Que muestres tan poca delicadeza en estos momentos no solo es ofensivo si no que ademas es repugante!

-Solo digo que los varones de nuestra familia tienen una extraña costumbre de perder pedazos a medida que crecen!- Se defendio George como pudo- Tu- refiriendose a Pearcy- no tienes amor propio, Charley ha perdido varios dedos en fauces de dragones, amen de montones de pedazos de piel...papa no tiene apendice, yo no tengo oreja, a Bill le falta media cara cortesia de un hombre lobo y ahora a Ron le van a amputar la...

-GEORGE!- grito el grueso de la familia Weasley.

-Nunca comprendere por que en situaciones asi soy el unico que ve el lado ironico de la vida...-se quejo el unico gemelo vivo. Aun a pesar de todo...sabia que el sentido del humor, por negro y macabro que fuera, era la forma de afrontar el dolor. Solo el pensar la parte de la anatomia que su hermano estaba a punto de perder por la necrosis le hacia apretar las piernas la una contra la otra en un inutil gesto protector a sus joyas de la corona. Sintio un escalofrio.

XXXXXXXXXXX

En uno de los callejones del Londres magico, Rabastan se arrebujo mas en su capucha, paseando tranquilamente de sombra en sombra, a la vista de todos y sin ser visto por nadie. Camino a pasos pausados hasta una tienda y sacando unas monedas, compro el Profeta. Las imagenes de aurores asqueados y con caras de tener los estomagos revueltos lo asaltaron paseandose inquietos en su fotografia de primera plana, con un titular mas que llamativo. Leyo el articulo principal en el que se relataba a grandes rasgos el brutal ataque que habian sufrido un auror y su compañera, y que se sospechaba de los mortifagos. La mujer habia sido despellejada viva con brutal violencia, y el obligado a mirar. Se narraba tambien como el asaltante o los asaltantes habian considerado mas cruel dejarlos vivir despues de lo que les habian hecho que matarles.

Rabatan sonrio. Aquello le era vagamente familiar. Conocia a alguien capaz de hacer aquello. Y reconocia la pauta...conocia a alguien a quien le encantaba estudiar tormentos del remoto pasado para luego escenificarlos y verificar el mismo su eficacia.

Si habia alguien en el mundo que conocia a Rodolphus Lestrange, ese era Rabastan Lestrange. Sonrio mientras leia el articulo. Su hermano habia estado un mes desaparecido, y aunque nadie sabia la autoria de los agresores, Rabastan reconocia la sutil firma de aquel modus operandi. No sabia por que su hermanos habia decidido hacer algo asi mientras era el profugo numero uno de los mortifagos (aunque los aurores no lo supieran) pero ya se lo preguntaria cuando lo encontrara.

La gente dice muy a ligera eso de que las personas son animales de costumbre. No son conscientes de la gran cantidad de especies distintas de animales hay. Y que cada una de ellas, tiene una serie de costumbres diferentes. No es lo mismo el dia a dia de un caiman de pantano que el de una mariposa tropical. Las costumbres de un oso polar no se pueden comparar a las de un escorpion del desierto saharaui.

Y aun asi...pese a las enormes diferencias, lo que mas sorprende es encontrar coincidencias. Rabastan lo sabia. Rodolphus se lo habia enseñado. Era fascinante. Pero lo mas curioso era el simple hecho de pensar. Hay maestros que enseñan a sus pupilos los pensamientos de las grandes mentes...hay otros maestros que te enseñan a pensar a ti mismo. A Rabastan, Rodolphus le habia enseñado no solo a pensar como piensan los demas, si no ha hacerlo con perspectiva.

La gente suele equivocarse en los principios basicos. Son animales de costumbres, y esas costumbres los traicionan. Cuando quieres esconder algo, siempre tiendes a esconderlo en el ultimo sitio donde los demas buscarian. Rabastan sonrio. Mal. Muy mal. Cuando quieres que algo no se encuentre, no lo escondes en el ultimo sitio donde los demas buscarian. Lo escondes donde los demas no buscarian nunca. Es tan simple que nadie suele darse cuenta de ello. Hace falta una mente muy especial para darse cuenta de ese tipo de detalles.

Rabastan cerro los ojos. Respiro. Abrio los ojos y dejo que su mente vagara.

-Si yo fuera Rodolphus y quiera esconderme donde no me buscara nadie...donde iria?

XXXXXXXXXXX

-Entiendelo Herms...-Dijo Harry con un hilo de voz. La castaña se habia quedado helada, incapaz de reaccionar. Llevaba sencillamente escuchando las palabras de su amigo mas de media hora- Te van a investigar...esto es una visita de cortesia, solo vengo a avisarte de lo que ha pasado...pero Ron y Lavander vinieron a verte la semana pasada y todos sabemos que discutiste con los dos y ahora pasa esto...comprende que es sospechoso. Que es normal que algunos piensen que tu o ese Lesslee esteis implicados...no te equivoques, a mi ni se me ocurriria pensar que tu serias capaz de algo asi pero...ya sabes lo malpensada que es la gente y mas con la guerra fria que hay ahi fuera y todo lo que ha pasado...

Hermione sollozo. Pero no lloro. No tenia lagrimas. Lo que estaba oyendo era tan terrible que ni siquiera las lagrimas tenian coraje para afrontar las noticias que recivia. El llanto no era suficiente. Ni siquiera podia asimilarlo.

Como en un sueño, su amigo la abrazo y la beso en la frente, y le dijo algo como que se iba pero que volveria mas tarde a ver como estaba y a informarle del estado de Ron y Lavander.

Solo desperto de su ensoñacion cuando oyo el portazo que Harry dio al irse. Se levanto y camino como una sonambula hasta el dormitorio de Rodolphus, y entro sin llamar.

-Dime que no has sido tu. Que no tienes nada que ver con esto...-solto a bocajarro sin siquiera localizarlo con la vista en la penumbra de aquel dormitorio.

El mortifago se desperezo. Estaba sentado de espaldas a ella en el sillon. Se puso depie y se volteo lentamente para mirarla de manera ladeada por encima del hombro. La imagen era aterradora. Rodolphus Lestrange en toda su imponente estatura, con el pelo cayendole bien cepillado por encima de los hombros...y aquellos perturbadores ojos caoba destellando con brillos extraños sobre su perilla rojiza. Bajo aquella media luz parecia que su rostro estuviera rodeado de bronce y brasas ardientes. Pero no dijo nada.

-Dime que no fuiste tu!- le espeto furiosa, adentrandose en las tinieblas de aquel dormitorio sin ser consciente de sus actos.

-Dime que no se lo merecian...-la desafio el.

-Nadie se merece lo que les ha pasado!- Hermione respiraba agitada.

-Atrevete a decirme que no fantaseaste con despellejar a la zorra que destripo tu relacion, que no fantaseaste con estrangular a ese cabron incapaz de ser fiel con sus propios intestinos...

-No me cambies de tema!- Lagrimas casi hirvientes le abrasaban las mejillas cuando los ojos se le desbordaron a la castaña- Dime que no fuiste tu!

-Y que si fui yo?- la sencillez y honradez de aquellas palabras la desarmaron.

-Cabron...bastardo malnacido!- Grito Hermione que casi corrio hasta Rodolphus y empezo a aporrearle el pecho con los puños cerrados- yo confie en ti! No te entregue! Cure tus heridas! Te aloje en mi casa y te protegi de los aurores! Menti a mis amigos por ti! Te mantuve a salvo y ahora tu...ahora tu...

-Yo hice lo que tu deseabas pero nunca habrias hecho por que eres de los buenos.- Mascullo el con una medio sonrisa mientras ella lo abofeteaba- hice lo que habrias hecho tu si no le tuvieras tanto miedo al lado oscuro de tu alma. Yo no tengo esos miedos Hermione Granger. Lo hice por ti.

-No te atrevas a decir que lo hiciste por mi psicopata!- Ella volvio a cruzarle la cara de un guantazo. La palma le ardia. Con la otra mano saco la varita y lo apunto con los dedos templandole salvajemente.

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirtelo?- Rodolphus se toco la mejilla alli donde ella lo habia abofeteado- al menos yo soy sincero conmigo mismo. Soy lo que soy. Y no intento esconderme tras las apariencias o intento estar a la altura de lo que se espera de mi. Esos dos te habian hecho daño, pero tu eras demasiado honrada como para defenderte, como para ponerlos en su lugar, como para devolver el golpe...y si no hubiera hecho lo que hice, ellos te habrian vuelto ha hacer daño una y otra vez. Mirate...demasiado blanda, demasiado tierna,...demasiado ingenua...y tu lo habrias permitido, tantas veces como te hubieran herido...por que era lo que consideras correcto. Lo que consideras justo...pues yo no soy como tu. Yo he sido consecuente con mi propia alma. He hecho lo que considero correcto. Lo que considero justo, por que la gente como yo, no toleramos que nos hieran.

-Pero no te habian herido a ti! Era a mi! No tenias derecho!

-Puedo ser muchas cosas, Hermione Granger, pero no soy un desagradecido...crees que permitiria que siguieran hiriendo una y otra vez a la persona que me salvo la vida solo por que ella es incapaz de defenderse sola?

-Yo se defenderme!- Ella levanto aun mas la varita y lo apunto al pecho. El sencillamente avanzo hasta clavar la punta en su propio esternon, sin molestarse siquiera apartar el arma que ella sujetaba contra el.

-Saber defenderse y ser capaz de hacerlo son cosas diferentes, Hermione...-Rodolphus rio suavemente, como un maestro que alecciona a un alumno especialmente terco- saber lanzar un avada y dejar que tu varita lance la luz verde mientras miras la luz de la vida extinguirse de los ojos de tu victima son cosas muy distintas...

-Por que no soy una asesina! No soy como tu!

-Pero yo no los mate...-el arqueo las cejas divertido.

-No! Por que era mas cruel dejarlos con vida despues de lo que les habias hecho!

-Ahi te equivocas.- La interrumpio el mortifago- no los mate por que tu no lo habrias hecho.

Aquello pillo a la ojimiel por sorpresa y lo miro parpadeando sin dejar de llorar y de temblar, pero lo bastante sorprendida por la revelacion como para descarrilar unos segundos el tren de sus pensamientos.

-Que?

-Que no los mate por que tu no lo habrias hecho...-Sonrio el

-Aunque eso fuera cierto yo no les habria hecho lo que tu les hiciste, sadico!

-No...no lo habrias hecho. Pero fantaseaste con ello...soñaste con ello...yo solo tome el relevo donde tu no te atrevias a ir.

-Esto se acaba aquí Lestrange...- Hermione retrocedio un paso hacia la puerta y el avanzo un paso hacia ella.- Llamare a los aurores y te mandaran al agujero del que nunca debiste salir...

-En serio? Yo no lo creo... -moviendose a una velocidad pasmosa el la cogio de la muñeca y se la retorcio obligandola a soltar la varita. Y la atrajo hacia si apoyando su frente en la de ella, mirandola a los ojos tan de cerca que Hermione se asusto y con buenos motivos para ello.

-Sueltame!

-De verdad quieres que te suelte?

-Si!

-mentirosa...- Rodolphus la cogio con la mano izquierda de la garganta sin apretar demasiado, aunque si lo suficiente como para dejarle claro que podia romperle la traquea con facilidad. Con la derecha seguia atenazandola de la muñeca.

-Sueltame!.- Repitio Hermione intentando aparentar una valentia que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

-Tu no quieres que te suelte...-Repitio el mortifago entornando los ojos pero mirandola con intensidad- por que si quisieras que te soltara...me habrias entregado hace mucho. No te habrias esforzado tanto por retenerme a tu lado...no te habrias tomado tantas molestias por esconderme...por protegerme...por cuidar de mi. Se sincera Hermione...dilo...

-No se a que te refieres!- Era sincera. Pero lo que Rodolphus acababa de decir la perturbo. Ella se habia hecho la misma pregunta una y otra vez. Pero como iba a darle la respuesta a el si ni siquiera ella la conocia

-A mi no puedes mentirme, Hermione...-Dijo Rodolphus con un hilo de voz tan grave y gutural que a la joven se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. El aliento del moritfago le rozaba los labios como una indecorosa caricia oscura.- Te conozco demasiado...

-Tu no sabes nada de mi!- Hermione se retorcio intentando escurrise de aquellos brazos que la atenazaban, pero le habria valido lo mismo que intentar quitarse una camisa de fuerza.

-Claro que se de ti,...se que buscas en los libros con desesperacion las respuestas a las preguntas que ni siquiera te atreves ha hacerte a ti misma...buscas con fria determinacion el significado de las palabras que no te atreves a experimentar por ti misma...buscas con fanatismo la forma de construir un mundo en el que encajes por que la realidad no tiene cabida para alguien como tu...procuras con todas tus fuerzas aferrarte a lo mejor de las personas que te rodean por que no toleras ni siquiera la mera idea de concebir que ellos puedan tener un lado oscuro...por que si todos ellos lo tienen significaria sin lugar a dudas que tu tambien lo tienes. Y esa idea te tortura...por que como si no vas a poder siquiera aspirar a estar a la altura de lo que crees que todos esperan de ti si ni siquiera puedes estar a la altura de lo que tu misma aspiras a ser? Deseas con tanta intensidad alcanzar tu propia idealizacion que se te rompen todos los pedestales...y lo unico que toleras menos que ver que el mundo no es en realidad como la utopica teoria en el que lo tienes canonizado es ver como todos tus heroes,...todos tus idiolos...todos tus adorados amigos no son mas que simples mortales, tan imperfectos...tan llenos de defectos...simples espejos en los que no te atreves a mirarte por que reflejarian lo que eres con despiadada sinceridad...

Hermione abrio tanto los ojos que casi se le desorbitan. Y lo miro boqueando mientras intentaba llenarse la boca de un aire que no le llegaba a los pulmones. Como tiempo atrás la profesora de astronomia habia hecho, ese mortifago habia destrozado sus defensas. Pero Rodolphus habia ido mas alla. La habia desnudado frente a si misma, y no le habia dejado refugio posible. No le habia dejado escondites, ni recovecos tras los que parapetarse. Se habia metido en su alma y habia encendido todas las luces, dejando al rescubierto los rincones mas tenebrosos de su espiritu. Todo lo que alguna vez habia pensado pero que nunca se habia atrevido ni siquiera a decirse a si misma.

-No...no...-fue lo unico que atino a balbucear.- Eso no...es cierto...

-Mentirosa...-susurro divertido Rodolphus, atrayendola aun mas hacia su cuerpo.

-Asesino...

-Al menos yo nunca he negado lo que soy...

-Yo no soy como tu...

-En serio?- El ladeo la cabeza con suavidad, con un movimiento hipnotico- Si no eres como yo...por que te conozco tanto, Hermione? Por te comprendo tanto?- El se inclino aun mas, y rozo sus labios con los de ella- Por que te siento tanto?

Hermione lo sintio como un calambrazo, Aquel roce, tan sutil y delicado que podria haberselo imaginado le nublo todos los sentidos. Su sangre se convirtio en lava hirviente, sus rodillas se doblaron, y lo unico que fue capaz de sentir en el caos en el que se habia convertido su piel fue como Rodolphus la soltaba de la muñeca y le pasaba el brazo por la cintura, atrayendola hacia si.

Huye...se dijo a si misma al sentirse libre. Dale un empujon en el pecho, apenas te tiene sujeta del cuello, dale un empujon y huye...sal de aquí. Es un mortifago, es un asesino, acaba de torturar y mutilar a Ron y Lavander...sal de aquí! Se decia a si misma una y otra vez con sus ultimos pensamientos coherentes.

Hermione sonrio al ver como sus manos se movian por el vientre de Rodolphus y ascendian en una lenta caricia, y como la electricidad estatica que creaban las yemas de sus dedos contra el raso del piajama de el los hacia jadear a los dos. Apoyo las palmas de sus manos firmemente en aquel duro pecho y tomo aire. Pero su cuerpo se amotino. Para su propia sorpresa, sus manos no empujaron: sus dedos se doblaron sobre si mismos y aferraron con fuerza la tela de la pechera del mortifago, agarrandose a el, impidiendo alejarse. Impidiendo que el se alejara.

Por que le pesaban tanto los parpados? Por que se sentia tan debil y al mismo tiempo no le importaba sentirse asi? De pronto sintio como el apretaba la mano de su garganta, un milimetro...dos...acaso iba a estrnagularla? La obligo a hechar la cabeza atrás y entonces todo se volvio rojo y confuso: Rodolphus acababa de sellar su boca a la de ella con fuerza, robandole todo el aire, invadiendo con sus labios y su lengua toda cordura posible. Y la presion en la garganta le impedia respirar, aunque tampoco lo necesitaba...el respiraba por ella, dandole bocanadas de aire de sus propios pulmones...

-Dime...Hermione...-Susurro directamente en su boca cuando se separo apenas unos centimetros de ella rompiendo el beso, y soltandola de su presa en el cuello. Mientras hablaba la apreto mas de la cintura contra el, dejandola notar su brutal ereccion, mientras con la otra mano le acariciaba el pelo casi con ternura. Casi...-Sigues queriendo irte? Sigues creyendo que quieres irte?

Ella parpadeo. Una...dos veces. Incapaz de reaccionar. Como podia hablar en un momento asi? Cuando toda la habitacion daba vueltas? Cuando no habia pensamiento coherente posible? Como podia respirar siquiera? Sus ojos miel chocaron de frente contra los de el. Y se rindio. No queria pensar...se sentia demasiado abrumada por la humeda calidez de sus instintos mas primitivos...se sentia empapada de algo tan ancestral como la vida misma,...y esa marea tibia la arrastraba hacia la oscuridad. Pero ahora no le improtaba. Ahora nada importaba. Hermione no queria pensar. Por primera vez en su vida, solo qeuria sentir. Aquel asesino la habia hecho sentir mas viva con un solo beso que cualquier cosa que...que...ni siquiera tenia con que comparar lo que acababa de sentir.

Jadeo, y sabiendo que claudicaba, agarro a Rodolphus por la nuca y lo atrajo hacia si con furia. Queria que callara, queria que siguiera besandola. Queria olvidarlo todo...queria que aquellas manos que tanto dolor habian causado la llevaran al extasis. Y sencillamente se dejo llevar.

Rodolphus sonrio interiormente al ver como ella se dejaba arrastrar por el frenesi, y cerrando los ojos, correspondio con la misma furia al beso. Cogiendola por la cintura con ambas manos y arratrandola con el hacia el lecho. La perdicion de ambos...pero en ese momento...a quien le importaba?

Nota de la autora: En el proximo capitulo...lemon. Avisados quedais.


	14. Chapter 14

_**AVISO: este capitulo tendra lemon, paranoias mentales y desvarios similares. Y puede que tambien tenga violencia, no lo se, aun tengo que discutir esos terminos con mi musa. Aun no tengo claro si sera fisica, verbal o psicologica, pero cabe la posibilidad de que tambien la haya. Asi que si esto no va con vosotros...dadle a retroceder y buscad otra historia. Sin rencores. Que el que avisa no es traidor.**_

_**Por cierto, varios de vosotros y vosotras me lo habeis preguntado, asi que respondo: los dialogos de Rodolphus a la altura intelectual de Hermione tienen un estilo muy particular, los escribi usando un recurso llamado Falacia o argumento falaz. Una falacia no es exactamente una mentira, de hecho no tiene ni por que ser una mentira...es un razonamiento estructurado basado en la dialectica y la retorica que usan una logica dificil de rebatir aunque esos argumentos son basicamente invalidos o erroneos. Para mas informacion googleadlo o wikipediadlo.**_

_**No suelo recomendar musica para mis capitulos, pero hoy me siento creativa en ese aspecto...asi que estas son las que recomendaria...**_

_**-Nothing else matters de Metallica. (aunque recomiendo a titulo personal que youtubeeis la version de Lucy Silva)**_

_**-System de Korn (es la BSO de la reina de los condenados)**_

_**-**____**Close My Eyes Forever de **__** Lita Ford y Ozzy Osbourne **_

_**-Mi novio que se ha implicado por primera vez en algo asi ha hecho sus propias recomendaciones musicales y opina que with or withaout you de U2, Love me in black de Doro o Tears of the Dragon de Bruce Dickinson tambien le pegan. Ese punto lo dejo a gusto de cada cual.**_

_**Una de mis lectoras recomendo para este capitulo la cancion de If i had a Heart del hombre de ojalata del Mago de Oz. Si quereis darle al capitulo una lectura mas amena y un toque humoristico, sentiros libres para hacerlo...^^ **_

_**Este capitulo, el numero catorce, lo escribo el catorce de febrero. No se si se puede decir que sea un especial del dia de san valentin...por que la verdad es que seria un poco raro...pero aun asi, lo dedico a todas las personitas que lean esto y que alguna vez se han enamorado de la persona menos indicada y mas inesperada en el momento menos adecuado. Sed sinceros...a todos nos ha pasado alguna vez...y si no...tened paciencia...que ya pasareis por ese mal trago...es ley de vida.**_

CAPITULO 14:

Deliraba. Hermione deliraba. Cuando Rodolphus la dejo caer de espaldas en la cama y se arrojo sobre ella como un animal hambriento creia que iba a estallar en llamas por combustion instantanea. Todas las celulas de su cuerpo estaban en un estado de ebullicion incandescente. Jadeaba. Intentaba respirar, pero el aire le sabia a metal...el aire la sofocaba...solo en los labios del mortifago encontraba el oxigeno necesario para poder seguir viviendo. Y en ese instante, en ese preciso momento, solo vivia para volver a besarle. Era un circulo vicioso de necesidades que exigian con una violencia hasta ahora desconocida para la ojimiel ser satisfechas.

Todo era tan lento...los movimientos, las acciones, sus gestos...todo lo veia a camara lenta, como si fluyera...como si la habitacion estuviera llena de agua y ellos flotaran en gravedad cero, fuera del tiempo, del espacio, fuera de toda logica...y al mismo tiempo...al mismo tiempo cada gesto centelleaba en el aire creando efiges de si misma, y todo se precipitaba a velocidad luz, rasgando el tejido de la realidad y creando una paradoja en la que una trabajadora del ministerio, una sangresucia miembro del trio de oro que lucho contra Voldemort, una griffindor sensata y cuerda pudiera estar sucumbiendo de este modo a un mortifago que con cinco o seis años menos tendria edad suficiente como para ser su padre. Y aun asi...aun asi...el espacio se plegaba, y creaba una burbuja en donde las leyes que rigen el universo no eran validas y Hermione se dejo llevar, arrastrada por sus propias sensaciones.

Una mano suave le arranco la camisa con violencia, y un menton barbudo y rasposo le lijo el pecho con ternura. Y en medio de aquella quijada tan masculina y marcada, que picaba horrores y le hacia escocer sus sensibles senos, dos labios frios comenzaron a recorrerle el canalillo. Se arqueo como una gata, intentando prolongar el contacto...Y casi sin darse cuenta, estaba desnuda de cintura para arriba.

Abrio los ojos, intento enfocar la vista, pero todo era turbio. Era como mirar un espejimo en el desierto, todo titilaba y ondulaba ante sus pupilas. Su percepcion clamaba por ser saturada del hombre que la colmaba de caricias, que la hacia delirar, que la llevaba a un estado que estaba mas alla de toda excitación posible. En sus entrañas, algo mamifero, primitivo, febril y liquido erupcionaba hacia la superficie, amenazando con hacerla estallar. Y Hermione hizo lo unico que podia hacer...dejarse caer, dejarse llevar y gemir...

Cuatro manos ansiosas peleaban contra botones y prendas que estorbaban. Veinte dedos tocaban, jugaban a enredarse y desenredarse mientras buscaban mas contacto, mas caricias, mas piel que recorrer. La ropa empezo a salir volando hecha girones, mientras dos piernas se enredaban y se doblaban buscando la forma de hacerse encajar.

La luz tibia que entraba por la ventana dibujaba extrañas figuras en los dos cuerpos que se retorcian y giraban fuera de control sobre la cama, creando efectos ambar sobre cobre y miel. En algun momento, los dos giraron y Rodolphus quedo sobre Hermione, cogiendola de las manos e inmovilizandola bajo el con los brazos por encima de la cabeza de la chica, y arqueandose, le mordio el cuello, y descendio rozandola con los dientes por la linea del hombro y las claviculas. Ella solo atino a hechar al cabeza atrás y morderse los labios para que no se le escaparan los jadeos,

El la solto, se incorporo sentado a horcajadas sobre ella, quitandose la camisa, despasandose los pantalones y de paso los de ella, y con tres gestos rapidos y sin ninguna paciencia, ambos quedaron desnudos sin mas preambulos.

Hermione se sorprendio a si misma, debia de haber sentido vergüenza. Con Ron siempre la sentia. Se sentia incomoda desnuda, se sentia fragil...pero no ese dia...no en ese momento. Estaba demasiado ansiosa, demasiado excitada, demasiado enajenada para sentir vergüenza. Y eso la hizo sonreir. Remoloneo sobre las sabanas mirando el cuerpo masculino que se abatia sobre ella como un ave de presa, y solo cerro los ojos en sumisa rendicion, en plena entrega.

Habia oido hablar de la sexualidad de la muerte, de lo excitante que puede ser la estrecha relacion entre el sexo y el peligro. Pero nunca lo habia entendido. La mera idea la confundia y la asqueaba. Pero alli estaba...abrazada a su enemigo, besando a un hombre que en otras circunstancias la habria matado. Un hombre que de hecho, en un pasado no muy lejano la torturo, y disfruto haciendolo. Un hombre que apenas una noche antes habia mutilado y dejado a dos de sus amigos a masas sanguinolientas irreconocibles. Las mismas matos que arrancaron la piel de Lavander ahora tocaban la suya con devocion. Las mismas dedos que habian arrebatado a Ron su dignidad ahora descendian por sus caderas en busca de su mas tienra intimidad en una caricia tierna y ansiosa.

Los mismos labios que habian reido mientras los padres de Neville suplicaban bajo los crucios ahora se aferraban a sus pezones con la desesperacion de la lujuria. Y Hermione intento seguir pensando, intento encontrar la logica a todo aquello...pero fue ese el momento en que el Rodolphus metio dos de sus dedos de improvisto dentro de ella, y un torrente calido de placer la volvio a arquear, barriendo de su mente cualquier cosa que no fuera el movimiento de aquellos dedos en su interior. Tanteandola. Preparandola, haciendola fluir como un geiser. Y su mente, siempre un caos de ideas, de pensamientos, de teorias, tan basta e inmensa como la biblioteca de alejandria...ahora no era suficientemente grande como para dar cabida a la unica palabra que la llenaba hasta saturar cada molecula de su ser: Mas...mas...mas...no era suficiente...mas...mas...

Rodolphus se sentia fascinado. Ver a aquella joven revolverse asi con aquel preambulo era...era...era...no tenia palabras para describir como era. Pero aun asi lo fascinaba.

Cuando habia estado con Bellatrix...habia sido una guerra. Sin cuartel, sin esperanza,...la mayoria de las veces sin supervivientes. Pero esto era algo nuevo, algo a lo que Rodolphus no estaba acostumbrado...Hermione se habia rendido a el. De manera sutil, delicada, se doblegaba a su voluntad como uno los juncos ante el viento: doblandose pero aun asi...aun asi sin romperse.

Y la veia arquearse y colmarlo de caricias, y apenas podia seguir con los ojos abiertos. Bellatrix ya estaria despellenadole la espalda con sus uñas, ya estaria mordiendole con saña y riendose, ya estaria exigiendole que la saciara...

Pero ahora...Ahora miraba a Hermione. Quien no le exigia nada, quien no le pedia nada. Quien lo abrazaba y se apretaba contra el, como si lo necesitara...Y Rodolphus no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Se sentia poderoso. La tenia entre sus manos. Si quisiera...si quisiera podria romperal. Podia aplastarla como a un insecto, podia ...podia...pero ahi estaba la trampa, y Rodolphus lo sabia...podia hacer muchas cosas, y lo sabia. Pero no queria.

Queria seguir navegando a la deriba, sin timon ni remos en la marea calma de aquel cuerpo que suspiraba y lo miraba con ….acaso eso en los ojos miel de Hermione era ternura? Jadeo confuso ante esa revelacion, y cerro los ojos para no verlo. No queria verlo. Era el el que tenia el control de la situacion. Pero no ver no era suficiente. No ver era aun peor. Por que encerrar sus ojos tras sus parpados le hacia estar mas atento a sus otros sentidos.

El almizcleño olor de la humedad de esa chica...su perfume de flores dulces, como rozaba sus piernas contra sus muslos mientras se retorcia contorsionandose sobre si misma. La humedad y calidez de la entrada de su cuerpo mientras sus dedos entraban y salian ahora a una velocidad vertiginosa, sin compasion. Como se contraia, como se arqueaba, una vez mas, y como los oidos de Rodolphus se llenaron con aquel largo y quedo gemido que casi sono como una suplica cuando ella alcando su orgasmo.

Se estaba volviendo loco. Si seguia asi iba a volverse loco. Necesitaba saciar aquel brutal hambre. Necesitaba sumergirse en aquel cuerpo tibio y frio. Necesitaba...necesitaba...no sabia ni lo que necesitaba.

Con Bellatrix estaba acostumbrado al demoledor azote de la lujuria mas salvaje y brutal, el sexo con su ex mujer era como saltar a la comba con la linea que separa el placer del dolor. Era un mero formalismo que apenas distinguia al hombre de la bestia. Con Bellatrix el sexo era sexo...brutal y animal, en toda la extension de las dos palabras.

Pero ahora...miraba a la mujer joven que le devolvia la mirada. Y de un solo empujon se sumergio en ella sepultandose en su intimidad, y al tiempo que la embestia se sintio como el ariete que demolio las puertas del cielo.

Eran Pan asaltando a Selene en la noche de los tiempos mientras la diosa se entregaba a el para concevir el cosmos en su vientre. Era Keb arrancando su propio cuerpo de los huesos de la tierra para reunirse con Nut, cuyo amplio seno estaba cubierto de estrellas. Hermione era la doncella borracha de realidad que cabalgaba a la bestia del exterminio en el limite de los tiempos, dejando tras de si la estela del apocalipsis.

Eran el caos y el orden chocando en armonia, eran el equilibrio absoluto, la sintesis de los opuestos, y Rodolphus abrio de nuevo los ojos, mirando extasiado a la mujer cuyo cuerpo acababa de invadir con ansia y se quedo paralizado ante la vision que tenia delante. Hermione lo miraba. Y cada uno de ellos se perdio en los ojos del otro. Solo un segundo, el tiempo se detuvo, estatico, casi inerte, y no quedo nada mas que el placer que remitia, que los embargaba. Y entonces, en ese instante unico, Hermione susurro su nombre

-Rodolphus...

Una unica palabra. Y el mortifago se rindio. Se doblo con lentitud, como si temiera que su gesto rompiera cualqesquiera que fuera la magia que flotaba entre sus cuerpos en aquel momento, y tomo con boca aquellos labios que hacian de su nombre algo unico.

Un gesto...un simple gesto...tan simple como un circulo, y todas las esferas se volvieron cuadrados.

Todo empezo a moverse, el tiempo volvio a ser tiempo, y los cuerpos se movieron, sincronizados como los planetas que giran en sus orbitas, flotando en la inercia de las galaxias, como la explosion quimica que consume las estrellas, con la voracidad de los agujeros negros, de cuyas fauces ni la luz escapa, con la languidez de los colosales cuerpos celestes que giran en torno a sus soles como siempre han hecho, como siempre haran...por que todo, sencilla y absolutamente todo,...encajaba en su lugar.

La heroina mecia sus caderas con languidez, acoplandose a las fuertes embestidas de asesino, mientras se besaban como el pasado o el futuro no fuera mas que algo que les sucede a otros. Las dulces y delicadas manos de Hermione recorrieron aquel pecho que habia sido salpicado por la sangre de cientos de inocentes, mientras las manos de Rodolphus, que incontables vidas habian sesgado, se deleitaron sintiendo el desbocado palpitar del corazon de la leona que gemia bajo su cuerpo.

Giraron sobre sus propios ejes y fue Hermione la que se alzo haciendo que su larga melena rizada ondeara en en aire a sus espaldas, hirguiendose sobre su amante a horcajadas, cabalgandole despacio, con movimientos que lo hundian lenta y profundamente en su interior. Rodolphus solo podia mirarla extasiado. Como con sus movimientos el pecho de ella se bamboleaba despacio, como su pelo se mecia a sus espaldas como un halo de ondas que flotaban, como ella cerraba los ojos y hechaba la cabeza atrás, dominandole y al mismo tiempo rindiendose a lo que sentia.

Rodolphus cerro los ojos un segundo al sentir llegar el climax, y con un gutural gemido se derramo en ella aferrandose a sus caderas mientras ella seguia montandole, contrayendose con las sacudidas del orgasmo, y abrio los ojos. No era suficiente...no lo era...

se incorporo haciendola rodar, y volvio a quedar sobre ella, la cogio de las corvejas de las rodillas y le doblo las piernas, y arrodillandose frente a ella, volvio a penetrarla. Moviendose sin compasion, buscando saciar algo que no podia entender. Algo que sentia y a lo que no podia poner nombre. Y cada vez que Hermione susurraba el suyo...esa extraña hambre volvia. Seguia sin ser suficiente...no importaba cuan hondo...cuan fuerte...no era suficiente. Queria mas...queria algo que no sabia describir...

Con Bellatrix todo era...distinto. El sexo se convertia en una danza de sangre y furia que ni siquiera la cordura se atrevia a interpretar. El sexo era algo violento, extremo, lleno de matices donde el cuerpo era un mero campo de batalla y la herramienta de la victoria o la sumision. Pero ahora...alli estaba Hermione, entregandose a el, doblegandose y al mismo tiempo derrotandolo gentilmente. Sin vencedores ni vencidos, si no simplemente juntos...Con Bellatrix los cuerpos se saciaban mientras las mentes eran amordazadas y empujadas escaleras abajo hacia los sotanos del subconsciente. Con Hermione...el cuerpo era un todo y se mezclaban...como agua y aceite...caldeandose por mera friccion y permitiendo asi que se mezclara lo que de forma natural, no lo haria nunca. Y por que entonces, si su cuerpo estaba saturado de placer, de extasis puro, su pecho se comprimia haciendole sentir esa opresion que le quitaba la respiracion, como si aun a pesar de todo...algo siguiera faltando...y no era suficiente solo con carne, piel, caricias...

Ella se contrajo, presa del orgasmo, y Rodolphus se sorprendio a si mismo sonriendo satisfecho. Por que se sentia tan pleno con el placer de Hermione? Por que lo llenaba tanto el mero hecho de que ella se sintiera satisfecha?

Se inclino para besarla, y se volvio a colocar encima de ella, sin dejarla descansar, sin dejarla respirar, sin darle tiempo para rehacerse de su orgasmo.

La luz de la ventana comenzo a menguar, a medida que el sol se hundia en el horizonte como Rodolphus se hundia en Hermione, mientras la tarde agonizaba y las primeras estrellas nacian brillando timidamente. Pocos minutos despues la luna comenzo a brillar creciente sobre la negrura que se cerraba.

Hermione y Rodolphus volvieron a caer abrazados, con los cuerpos humedos por el sudor, aferrandose con mas fuerza a sus cada mas mas resvalosas pieles. Y los gemidos de cada uno moria en los labios del otro, mezclando aliento, respiracion, placer y deseo.

Y en algun momento de la noche, cayeron exhaustos entre las revueltas sabanas, y se miraron aterrados y confundidos. Lentamente, como en un sueño, se acurrucaron y se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Hermione desperto, miro a su alrededor con los ojos alucionados. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior la golpearon con crudeza.

-No...no...-susurro negando con la cabeza.

-no que?- La voz de Rodolphus la saco de su panico existencial y se giro. Alli estaba el, mirandola con los ojos entornados, y una desquiciante medio sonrisa ladeada.

-Esto no esta bien...esto no ha pasado...no es posible,...-Intento incorporarse pero aquellos fuertes brazos la rodearon y se lo impidieron, anudando los dos cuerpos.

-Si ha pasado, Hermione... por que te cuesta tanto de creerlo? Por que te cuesta tanto aceptarlo?

-Por que no esta bien...

-Y que es el bien, Hermione? Dimelo

Ella cayo. Se mordio los labios, agacho el rostro dejando que su enmarañado pelo se lo cubriera, y sencillamente sollozo.

Se quedo atonita al sentir como los labios de Rodolphus bebian sus lagrimas, como aquella lengua le enjuagaba el llanto. Y al mortifago ningun licor le supo jamas tan intoxicantemente dulce.

-Esto no esta bien...-repitio ella mientras Rodolphus volvia a tumbarla en la cama y se colaba entre sus piernas.

-No tiene por que estarlo Hermione...no tiene por que serlo...hay cosas que sencillamente son...

Ella cerro los ojos y hecho a un lado la logica. Suspiro, y se dejo llevar, una vez mas.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Bueno, siento no haber actualizado con la asiduidad habitual, pero estoy un poco distraida estos dias. Aun asi sabed que tardare mas, o tardare menos, pero no abandono ninguno de mis fics ^^**_

CAPITULO 15:

Hermione se desperto pasasdo el mediodia, abrazada a Rodolphus Lestrange. Intento no pensar en ello. Intento no pensar en lo que ese hombre le habia hecho a ella, a sus amigos, a los padres de Neville, y a cientos de magos y brujas asi como muggles inocentes. Intento con todas sus fuerzas no pensarlo...

Pero se sentia dividida. Por que por mas que intentaba no pensar, aun oia los roncos jadeos del hombre mientras la poseia, los ojos del mortifago mirandola con una mezcla de ternura y deso...como el la habia dominado y se habia subyugado a ella al mismo tiempo.

Hermione se paso las manos por el pelo y se aparto las empapadas greñas. Se sentia pegajosa y pringosa del sudor de la noche anterior.

-Joder...en que me he metido...-susurro apartando al hombre lentamente para que no se despertara. Se levanto de la cama y se fue a la ducha. Ni siquiera lo penso. Abrio los grifos y dejo que el chorro de agua tibia se llevara todas sus dudas. Pero aun que le relajaba, no conseguia quitarse toda aquellas angustiosas preguntas que se hacia.

Descorrio un poco la cortina de la ducha y miro a traves de la puerta abierta del cuarto de baño. Vio a Rodolphus dormir tranquilo, con una expresion serena en el rostro. Sonrio. Y la embargo una sensacion calida que le congelo la sangre en las venas.

-No...es un mortifago...-se dijo a si misma cerrando la cortina a toda prisa, asustada por lo que sentia- He tenido un momento de debilidad...la carne es debil...y todos tenemos derecho a cometer un error...pero no puedo sentir nada por ese asesino...no...

Hermione se aferro a la estupida esperanza de que si te dices una mentira muchas veces, a lo mejor te convences a ti misma. Pero no funcionaba. Empezo a respirar con mas fuerza de forma inconsciente, y se tuvo que forzar a calmarse para no comenzara hiperventilar.

Cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por la calida sensacion del agua, intentando relajarse. Funciono por un par de minutos, hasta que una corriente fria de aire la hizo darse la vuelta y vio un revoloteo en la cortina la alerto. De pronto los brazos de Rodolphus la envolvian por la espalda mientras la boca del hombre se centraba en llenar de pequeños mordisquitos su garganta.

El efecto fue demoledor e instantaneo: las rodillas de pronto no la sostenian y su linea de pensamientos perdio coherencia.

-Que haces...?- consiguio mascullar Hermioone mientras los ojos se le cerraban por pura inercia.

-Darme una ducha...-susurro el riendo suavemente

-Esta ducha esta ocupada...

-Acaso no me ibas a invitar?- La voz de Rodolphus sono como un ronco puchero que la hizo extremecer

-Lestrange...yo...

-Que pasa, Hermione? Tan mal te sientes que vuelves a llamarme por mi apellido en lugar de por mi nombre de pila?- La voz de el sonaba divertida, y no se daba por aludido dado que sus manos comenzaron a juguetear por el vientre de ella con picardia.

-Lo de ayer fue un error...-Hermione intento sonar convincente, pero la voz se le entrecortaba a medida que las caricias de Rodolphus le hacian perder la calma

-Ayer no decias lo mismo...

-Ayer no estaba en mis cabales...

-Y ahora si lo estas?- El le abarco un pecho con una mano y comenzo a masajearlo. Sonrio al oirla soltar un quedo gemido.

-Si...no...no lo se...-atino a decir la castaña. Con casi un sollozo añadio- Por que haces esto?

-Por que quiero...

-Lestrange...tu eres un mortifago y yo una sangresucia...deberia darte asco...deberias odiarme...deberias querer matarme...

Aquello fue como hechar un jarro de agua fria. Muy fria. Rodolphus se quedo congelado y la miro con furia. Como si no fuera capaz de creerse que ella hubiera hablado asi. Era casi como si lo hubiera abofeteado con la realidad en la cara.

-Y que si eso es cierto?- mascullo el rabioso, dandole la vuelta y obligandola a mirarle a la cara

-Como que y que?- Hermione intento empujarlo u hecharse hacia atras- Que pretendes Rodolphus? Tener un lio conmigo? Desahogarte? Pues ya lo has hecho! Pero por que sigues?

Hermione sollozo y sus ojos se convirtieron en grifos abiertos. Solo agradecia el chorro de agua que le caia por encima disimulando sus lagrimas. Aun asi no podia reprimir la sensacion de ridiculo patetismo de tener esa discusion estando desnudos dentro de aquella maldita y minuscula ducha.

-Que pretendes Rodolphus?- Hermione siguio hablando con voz estrangulada- Quedarte aquí conmigo y vivir encerrado en mi casa siempre aterrado por si te encuentran? Que nos fuguemos y vivamos felices en algun lugar perdido, siempre huyendo? Que pretendes? Que quieres! Lo de ayer fue un error, pero todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos! Joder...

-Tienes razon en algo...Hermione...-susurro el mirandola con frialdad- tu eres una sangresucia, y yo un mortifago. Como tu bien has dicho, deberias darme asco. Deberia matarte...pero que hayamos convivido todo este tiempo juntos, y lo que paso anoche deberia demostrarte que siempre hay excepciones.

-Entonces que? Por que sigues?

-Por que quiero...-Rodolphus parecia un niño obstinado. Como si le dieran igual los motivos. Como si no los necesitara. Tan maquiavelico...tan simple...-No necesito justificarme o excusarme a mi mismo por lo que quiero y deseo. No me lo planteo.

-Genial...-Hermione alargo un brazo y cogio una toalla, envolviendose en ella y saliendo de la ducha. El mortifago la siguio.

-Cual es tu problema?- le espeto el extrañado por la reaccion de la joven

-Que cual es mi problema? Por donde quieres que empiece?- Solto ella con cinismo- tengo a un mortifago en mi casa al que no solo he entregado si no que soy complice de un delito suyo por omision! Y por si no fuera poco atacaste a mi ex novio que es uno de mis mejores amigos! Por si no fuera poco en un lapso de locura temporal transitoria me he acostado contigo y ahora estoy tan confusa que no se ni lo que debo hacer ni lo que quiero hacer!

-Piensas demasiado...-rio Rodolphus sentandose en el sofa chorreando despectiva sonrisa del hombre la sacaba de sus casillas.

-Como digas que soy poco razonable pinto las paredes con tus tripas, Rodolphus,...-mascullo furiosa. El simplemente ensancho su sonrisa.

-Nos hemos levantado con la vena violenta algo discernida eh?- susurro el haciendo que las susodichas venas se hincharan en el cuello y la frente de Hermione.

Hermione se desespero y rebufando furiosa salio a zancadas del domitorio. Se fue a su cuarto y se vistio con ropa limpia, para luego ir ha hacer el desayuno. Para aumentar su desesperacion, Rodolphus ya estaba alli calentando agua para el te.

-Quiero que te vayas- solto Hermione bocajarro atropellando las palabras unas con otras. Rodolphus solo se giro y la miro. Ella estaba mirando el suelo.

-Quieres que me vaya...-repitio el lentamente con una medio sonrisa.

-Si...quiero que te vayas. Esto no esta bien. Y no quiero que se vuelva a repetir.

-Teniamos un trato, Hermione...

-Un trato que tu no has cumplido!

-Te prometi que no te atacaria ni haria magia bajo tu techo, y que no te agrederia. Yo diria mas bien que lo he cumplido a rajatabla.

-Pero tambien prometiste darme informacion y no lo has hecho! Y has atacado a mis amigos!

-Si a ese idiota pelirojo y a esa subnormal de su amante los llamas tus amigos no se para que diablos necesitas enemigos...

-Ese no es el punto! Y justamente tu no eres quien para juzgarme por mis amistades!- Hermione se habia sofocado y estaba totalmente colorada por la indignacion.

El solo se limito a ladear la cabeza y sonreir como un tahur.

-Supongo que ahi tienes razon...-Rodolphus dejo la tetera en el fuego y se fue a la mesa del salon, tomo un par de pergaminos y la pluma. Se puso a garabatear algunas cosas y cuando termino se lo tendio a ella

-Que es eso?- ella miro el papel como si fuera un howler

-Una inofensiva lista de nombres, lugares y escondites habituales, Hermione...-susurro el con suavidad- No te va a morder

-Y como se que puedo confiar en esta informacion?

-No puedes saberlo, Hermione. Pero no te he mentido hasta ahora, no?- Rodolphus volvio a sonreir. Era desconcertante- Acaso no me merezco el beneficio de la duda?

Ella le quito de un manotazo la lista y la ojeo. Se quedo sorprendida. Si lo que ponia alli era cierto, acorralarian a los mortifagos en cuestion de semanas. Lo miro con escepticismo.

-Por que me das esto, Rodolphus? Si esto es cierto...apresaremos a todos tus amigos en cuestion de dias...

-Ya te lo dije...Hermione, nuestros intereses corren paralelos temporalmente...es tan simple como eso.

-Pero tu hermano podria terminar en Azkaban...

-No creo que mi hermano este en ninguno de esos lugares, Hermione, se como piensa.

-Y tu mujer...-Hermione se mordio la lengua tal y como lo dijo. El rostro del mortifago se habia ensombrecido con una furia homicida que la asusto.

Se quedaron varios minutos alli, mirandose en silencio. Hermione se sentia cada vez mas incomoda, y acabo llevandose un susto de muerte cuando la tetera se puso a silvar avisando al mundo de que el agua ya estaba caliente.

Aliviada por tener algo que hacer, sirvio dos tazas de te. Le tendio una a Rodolphus.

-En serio quieres que me vaya, Hermione?- Pregunto el finalmente.

-No se lo que quiero...-susurro ella dandose por vencida.

-Avisame cuando lo sepas...-El mortifago se levanto con suavidad y cogiendo su taza de te, se fue a su dormitorio, dejando a Hermione confusa y sintiendose culpable.

XXXXXX

En la mansion Malfoy, Draco daba vueltas en uno de los salones confuso.

-Draco cariño...-intento calmarlo Narcissa

-No madre!- mascullo el rubio al borde del ataque de nervios

-Pero...

-Es tu hermana y lo comprendo!- Narcissa se hecho hacia atrás ante la apabullante rabia de su hijo- pero en serio te lo crees? Tu conoces al tio Rodolphus! Y encima el tio Rabastan ha desaparecido!

-Rabastan esta en una mision...

-Si! Y su mision es matar al tio Rodolphus!- Draco seguia dando vueltas sintiendose un animal encerrado. Lucius seguia mirando a su hijo dar vueltas en la habitacion. Llevaba mas de 10 minutos en silencio

-Draco...hijo...-empezo Lucius rompiendo de nuevo el silencio- tenemos nuestras ordenes...nosotros no hacemos preguntas, obedecemos...

-Soy el unico que ve que todo esto no es mas que una gigantesta incoherencia?- Chillo el platinado a sus padres- soy el unico que ve que nada de esto tiene sentido?

-Draco no hables asi...-le espeto Narcissa asustada.

-No madre! Ya basta! Somos sangres puras al servicio de un mestizo! No veis la incoherencia? El Lord habla de la superioridad de los sangers pura pero no nos considera sus iguales! Para el no somos mas que siervos! Usa nuestra casa como si fuera la suya! Para el no somos mas que jodidos elfos domesticos! Esa es la gran recompensa por serle leal? El no pide lealtad! No nos pide obediencia! Nos exige exclavitud! Y de pronto la tia Bella va a dormir todas las noches a su cuarto, y el tio Rodolphus desaparece y todo esta patas arriba y al Lord le preocupa mas pasar el tiempo entre las piernas de tu hermana que solucionar el mar de mierda en el que nos ha metido a todos!

-Draco ya basta!- grito Lucius rojo de indignacion y vergüenza por las palabras de su hijo. Y sobretodo asustado. Si alguien lo habia oido estarian en peligro.

-No! No basta!- Draco estaba fuera de si- Si el tio Rodolphus es un traidor a la sangre yo soy un hipogrifo tuerto!

-Y que quieres que hagamos, Draco?- le suplico su madre aterrada- todos los que se revelan mueren!

-Sabes lo mas tragico de todo esto, madre? Lo mas ironico?- mascullo Draco iendo hacia la puerta- que el Lord, digan lo que digan, no es mas que un hombre. Todo el poder que tiene es el que nosotros le hemos dado.

Draco salio de la habitacion dando un portazo que dejo un enorme peso en los corazones de Lucius y Narcissa, que no se atrevieron a mirarse para no ver su propia vergüenza reflejada en los ojos del otro.

El heredero de los Malfoys tomo su tunica, su varita y una considerable cantidad de galeones, y salio a la noche sin tener muy claro a donde iria, o que iba a ha hacer. Pero necesitaba no solo pensar. Necesitaba obtener algunas respuestas.

-A donde te crees que vas tan solito a estas horas de la noche?- Le espeto Dolohov saliendo de las sombras. El ojigris dio un respingo y se puso a la defensiva, haciendo reir a Antonin- te he oido...Draco. Da gracias de que fuera yo y no Bella o el mismo Lord el que escuchara tus gritos...suerte que esta noche estan muy ocupados en los dormitorios...

-No te metas, Dolohov...-Draco sentia un sudor frio fruto del panico cayendole por la espalda.

-Mira...sere honesto contigo- Espeto Dolohov poniendose su abrigo- a mi todo esto no me gusta mas que a ti, y despues de haber oido lo que te he oido decir, mentiria si dijera que no estoy deacuerdo. Conozco a los hermanos Lestrange desde antes de que tu nacieras, y aquí hay demasiadas cosas que no cuadran. Asi que voy contigo. Si vas a buscar respuestas, yo tambien quiero saberlas. Y vas a necesitar ayuda...

Ambos se miraron calculandores, y acabaron firmando una silenciosa tregua. Se enfudaron sus capuchas oscuras y se perdieron en las sombras de la noche tras la pista de Rabastan. Solo un Lestrange podia enconrtar a otro.

-Sabes donde puede haber ido Rabastan?- Susurro Draco tras la tercera desaparicion.

-Tengo una ligera idea...

Al quinto intento, aparecieron en una casita de campo abandonada hacia mucho tiempo atrás.

-Donde estamos?- susurro Draco algo incomodo.

-En un lugar que muy pocos conocen...-espeto Dolohov- De hecho, ni yo tendria que conocerlo...

-cual?

Caminaron unos minutos muy tensos hasta la puerta de la casa, y Dolohov llamo con los nudillos. Cuando un Rabastan muy sorprendido abrio, Dolohov sonrio.

-Draco...bienvenido a la casa de los bisabuelos Lestrange.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16:

-Que diablos...-Draco miraba confuso a su alrededor. Aquella casita era completamente distinta a lo que habria esperado de los antepasados de los Lestrange.

-Dolohov...-Rabastan miro a Antonin con rabia, y despues a Draco con indignacion.

-Que quieres que te diga, Rabastan...el chico iba a venir a buscarte de todas formas...-Se escuso Dolohov encogiendose de hombros con una enorme sonrisa- Me parecio mejor traerlo directamente aquí y que no pillaran a tu sobrino dando palos de ciego por medio Inglaterra...

-Como sabias de esta casa?- Rabastan cerro la puerta y guio a sus dos insospechados visitantes al pequeño salon donde el fuego ardia calidamente.

-Recuerdas cuando Rodolophus y tu queriais estar solo y os escapabais para esonderos durante dias y dias o cuando os fugabais en verano para ir a enclautraros para estudiar?- Rabanastan fulmino con la mirada a Dolohov, quien no perdia su enorme sonrisa- Pues digamos que una de las veces senti curiosidad y os segui, luego solo fue cuestion de ir juntando piezas y averiguar que era este lugar...

-Y que es este lugar?- inquiro Draco cansado de que se le excluyera de la conversacion.

-Los Lestrange tuvieron,...-comenzo Dolohov con cierta delicadeza. A fin de cuentas, Rabastan estaba delante- Una mala epoca hace algun tiempo. Luego se repusieron y recuperaron su posicion social. Esta casa es una herencia de aquellos años sombrios en los que la fortuna no sonreia a la famillia...

-Algo asi...si...-Rabastan miro con cierto resquemor a Dolohov. Aquella casa era un alzar a los recuerdos de cuando los Lestrange no eran animales sociales, aristocratas...de cuando no tenian forturna, por que lo habian perdido todo. Era un vestigio de unos años en los que no tenian nada, mas que a a la familia. Recuerdos de tiempos mas simples...Los dos hermanos habian descubierto aquella casa que sus padres habian intentado ocultar con vergüenza. Y la vistitaron mas de una vez en la infancia y adolescencia. Alli habian encontrado fotos de sus bisabuelos y abuelos sonriendo, felices. Jugando en familia...aquellos tiempos en los que no tenian nada mas que unos a otros. Aquella pequeña casita de campo se volvio el refugio de los dos hermanos.

Sus padres habian hecho un buen trabajo escondiendo aquel pasado que consideraban vergonzoso y humillante. Y con ese pequeño detalle, habian hecho un favor a los dos hermanos, que habian encontrado su refugio perfecto. Con los años, fueron añadiendo hechizos de inmarcable...de fidelis...y cientos y cientos mas. Ni siquiera Bella conocia aquel lugar. Dolohov era el unico que una vez los habia seguido y conocia el pequeño rincon secreto de los dos hermanos. Y ahora Draco.

-Y que hacemos aquí en lugar de buscar a Rodolphus?- Draco se impacientaba por momentos, aquel paseo por el callejon de los recuerdos lo estaba poniendo de los nervios

-Draco...aun tienes mucho que aprender...-dijo Rabastan sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa y sacandola tetera para calentar agua

-Que?- Draco miro atonito a los dos hombres, uno haciendo te y el otro quitandose la capa y acomodandose en el sillon junto al fuego.

-El mal cazador persigue a su presa, Draco. El buen cazador sabe donde esperarla- Dolohov lo miro y le guiño un ojo.

-Rodolphus busca un lugar seguro. Y pocos lugares hay mas seguros para el que este. Tarde o temprano vendra aquí... si sigue vivo.- Rabastan puso las bolsitas de te en las tazas. Draco lo miro. No sabia si habian sido alucinaciones suyas , pero habria jurado que la voz de su tio se quebro en su ultima frase.

XXXXXXXXX

Hermione llamo con los nudillos a la puerta de Rodolphus, y cuando no recivio respuesta, abrio. Lo que vio dentro la fascino. Rodolphus habia encontrado una vieja maleta y estaba guardando dentro todos los libros encuadernados que habia descargado e imprimido, ademas de un par de mudas de ropa limpia.

-Que haces?

-Adelantarme a lo evidente, Hermione.- dijo el con sencillez.

-Pero...

-Quiero mi varita

Hermione cerro la boca de golpe, sorprendida por aquella declaracion.

-que?

-que quiero mi varita Hermione. Si tengo que salir ahi fuera, la voy a necesitar.

-Tienes a donde ir?- El corazon le iba a mil por hora. No sabia por que, pero sentia una brutal apresion a que el se fuera, y no sabia por que.

-Dudo que eso sea de tu interes- Rodolphus cerro la maleta- te cojo prestado la maleta, ya te la devolvere.

-Rodolphus...

-Ahora vuelvo a ser Rodolphus y no Lestrange?- dijo el con sarcasmo.

-Eso no es justo...

-A no?- El hombre se acerco a ella y la fulmino con la mirada- que esperas, Hermione? Que esperas de mi? Que me redima de mis actos y de mi pasado y que haga acto de penitencia? Que me arrepienta de mis pecados y haga proposito de enmienda? Que vivamos una larga vida feliz juntos?

Ella se ruborizo intensamente y lo miro fascinada.

-Yo no soy asi, Hermione- continuo el- no me arrepiento de lo que soy. No le hechare la culpa a mis circunstancias ni a mi pasado. Hice lo que hice por que quise hacerlo, por que creia en lo que hacia, por que mis creencias justificaban mis actos. Y volveria ha hacerlo. De hecho, se que volvere ha hacerlo. Reconocelo, Hermione, no se que ha pasado entre nosotros, pero tu si te lo planteas. A no ser que aceptes lo que soy, sera mejor que me vaya.

-Rodolphus yo...-Hermione volvia a sentirse confusa, terriblemente confusa. No podia negar que habia fantaseado con la idea de cambiarlo...de redimirlo...hacerlo mejor. Pero entonces no seria Rodolphus. Y no podia tolerar ni siquiera la idea de plantearse hablarlo con Harry...o horror de horres, con Ron. Como mirar siquiera a la cara al pelirojo? Tuvo un escalofrio.

Cuando lo vio coger la maleta y plantarse delante de la puerta, esperando, el panico volvio.

-Mi varita, Hermione...

-Donde iras?- pregunto a la desesperada

-No creo que te interese saberlo.

-Si es o no de mi interes, es cosa mia, a donde iras?

-Mi varita...-volvio a insistir el perdiendo la paciencia.

-Rodolphus yo no quiero que te vayas...

-Pero tampoco quieres que me quede!- le corto el perdiendo finalmente los nervios- Y tampoco puedo quedarme por que tarde o temprano tus amigos aurores me encontrarian aquí y si algo no soy es un desagradecido! Te estaria poniendo a ti en una situacion insostenible! Y no voy a ponerte en esa tesitura despues de que me hayas salvado la vida! Asi que no juegues conmigo a ser la buena anfitriona politicamente correcta!

-Deja de insultar a mi inteligencia Rodolphus!- le grito ella pillandolo desprevenido- Accio varita de Lestrange!

El hechizo hizo que la varita del mortifago volara hasta las manos de Hermione y ella casi se la arrojo a la cara.

-Tomala si tanto la quieres! Pero no puedo quedarme tranquila sin saber que vas a estar bien! Tanto te cuesta de entender?

-Y que te importa a ti que yo este bien?- Dijo el con una ceja alzada

-Lo mismo que a ti te importo lo suficiente mi integridad fisica y mi fragilidad emocional como para despellejar a la amante de mi ex y torturarlo a el hasta dejarlo castrado y al borde de la locura!

Rodolphus sonrio con complicidad. A veces era tan simple hacer que alguien se diera cuenta de lo obvio cuando no queria ver lo que tenia delante...y la contemplo, con el pelo revuelto y color miel, con sus ojos avellanados dilatados y brillantes, respirando alterada, con los puños apretados. No era bella...no era una hermosura propiamente dicha...pero no podia dejar de mirarla. Sonrio complacido.

-si tanto te interesa, si tengo un lugar seguro al que ir- El mortifago sonrio divertido al verla perpleja

-ah...entonces...entonces...no me diras donde vas, no?- Hermione jadeo. La aprension de su pecho se habia convertido en una bola de plomo que crecia por momentos.

-seria lo mas razonable...no crees?

Los dientes de la castaña rechinaron. Lo miro furiosa un segundo, con los nervios crispados. Luego inexplicablemente, la bola de plomo de la aprension se convirtio en un vacio inmenso e insondable que le dolia. Y mas cuando el se agacho y cogio la maleta con su odiosa medio sonrisa en los labios.

-Supongo que si...-la voz de la castaña sono estrangulada, como un ahogado susurro que le dolia a cada letra.

-Entonces...esto es una despedida?- Dijo Rodolphus con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Juguetenado con la varita antes y haciendo un amago del movimiento para desaparecerse. El corazon de la castaña iba a mil por hora.

-Supongo que si...-repitio ella mirando aquella varita como si estuviera hipnotizada

-Hermione?- Rodolphus la miro sonriendo, con los ojos medio entornados. Ella cometio entonces el error de mirarlo a los ojos. Y perderse en ellos.

-Si?

-Quieres venir conmigo?

Tres palabras. Tres simples palabras. Y la ojimiel perdio la nocion del bien y del mal. La linea que separaba el abismo de lo que debia hacer y lo que queria hacer se desdibujo. Jadeo, perdida en aquellos ojos caoba. Respido confusa sin saber que iba a decir. Y cuando quiso darse cuenta, sus manos la habian traicionado. Se descubrio a si misma aferrada a la pechera de la camisa de Rodolphus y su cuerpo, moviendose por voluntad propia y amotinandose contra su voluntad, se apretaba en un estrecho abrazo al mortifago.

Rodolphus sonrio ampliamente. Y haciendo el gesto de desaparecerse, suspiro aliviado. Era suya. Siempre seria suya. Aunque ella lo negara, aunque se revelara. Hermione era suya...

Se aparecieron en un desvencijado jardin, cerca de una casita perdida en medio de unas redondeadas colinas. Rodolphus guardo su varita y la tomo del brazo. Caminaron en silencio hacia la puerta. Hermione se sentia aterrada y confusa. No sabia que estaba haciendo. No sabia a donde iba, o por que estaba haciendolo. Pero solo se dejaba llevar por un instinto que no podia comprender.

Cuando Rodolphus abrio la puerta, se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. Ella entro. Camino hacia lo desconocido en aquella pequeña y hogareña casita. Y de pronto se encontro de frente con las miradas sorprendidas de tres hombres que tomaban amigablemente el te al calor del fuego. Boqueo, queria gritar. Queria chillar. Los ojos se le desorbitaron cuando Draco Malfoy, Rabastan Lestrange y Antonin Dolohov dejaron caer sus tazas y sacando las varitas la apuntaron casi instintivamente.

La castaña retrocedio un par de pasos y choco contra la pared, sin apenas poder respirar. Se habia metido de lleno en una trampa!

-Vaya...mira lo que tenemos aquí...-susurro Rabastan alzando una ceja

-Granger...-Malfoy no pudo ocultar su desprecio

-Que diablos estais haciendo?- Rodolphus entro de pronto en la sala y miro la escena enter divertido y sorprendido.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo. Dolohov no hacia mas que mirar a todos los presentes como esperando que alguien le explicara que estaba pasando. Rabastan se guardo la varita y corrio a abrazar a su hermano con la fuerza de un oso. Draco abria y cerraba la boca mirandolos a todos con estupor. Excepto a Granger, a la que no dejaba de apuntar con su arma y la fulminaba con la mirada cada vez que posaba sus ojos en ella.

-Eh, vosotros dos!- Grito Rodolphus mirando a Draco y a Antonin mientras palmeaba a su hermano tan fuerte en la espalda que lo dejo sin aliento- Guardad esas varitas, Hermione es mi invitada.

-Que ella es tu que?- la voz de Draco salio tan aguda y estridente que los otros tres mortifagos lo miraron con las cejas arqueadas y conteniendose las ganas de reir.

-Que es mi invitada, sobrino, no es tan dificil de comprender.

-Rodolphus...tu sabes quien es esa chica, no?- Le pregunto Dolohov con una sonrisita sadica

-Si, y tambien se lo que ha hecho, y tambien se que si no fuera por ella, el Lord y Bella habrian conseguido matarme.

Aquello parecio funcionar. Antonin y Draco bajaron sus varitas con reticencia. Hermione volvio a respirar de nuevo

-Creo que tienes mucho que contarnos, Rodolphus...-Empezo Rabastan sentandose de nuevo en su sitio sin dejar de mirar a Hermione con cierta desonfianza.

-Y yo creo que es de cortesia que nos ofrecierais un te...-rio Rodolphus cogiendo a Hermione del brazo para sorpresa de todos y guiandola hasta el sofa, la sento a su lado, colocandose el entre los otros tres y ella.

Dolohov se encogio de hombros, la situacion le parecia demasiado divertida y extraña como para no seguir la corriente de los acontecimientos solo por el morboso placer de ver donde iba a acabar todo. Recogio las tazas volcadas, trajo dos tazas mas, y preparo de nuevo te para todos. Bebieron en silencio unos minutos antes de que Rodolphus comenzara a narrar su historia. De como el Lord y Bella lo habian traicionado, de lo que intentaron hacerle firmar y porque, de como intentaron matarlo, de como huyo,...y de como Granger lo habia encontrado y le habia salvado la vida. Les conto que habia hecho un trato con ella, que ella lo ayudaria a derrocar al lord.

-Vaya...menuda historia...-dijo Dolohov sinceramente sorprrendido. Rabastan no habia dicho nada. Rabastan estaba furioso. Draco no hacia mas que mirarlos a todos alucinados. De todo lo que podria haber imaginado, aquello era lo ultimo que habria esperado escuchar.

-Y te vas a fiar de una sangresucia?- espeto Malfoy con voz aspera.

-Por lo visto, es mas de fiar que algunos sangres puras, Draco...-Rodolphus sonrio a su sobrino con una mueca homicida. Draco trago saliva y se arrebujo en su asiento subitamente incomodo.

-Tu que piensas, Antonin?- pregunto Rabastan mientras sus ojos ensombrecidos por la rabia seguian clavados en las llamas que danzaban indolentes en la chimenea.

-Yo?- Dolohov estallo en carcajadas- Yo prefiero no pensar en lo que esta pasando. Por que a ver... recapitulemos...El Lord se esta beneficiando a Bella...han intentado matar a Rodolphus...Draco se ha revelado contra sus padres...yo os he seguido a todos mas por curiosidad que por otra cosa...y de pronto, Rodolphus aparece con Granger...que no es otra que la mejor amiga del niño que vivio y ersulta que ella le ha salvado la vida. Prefiero no pensar. Esto es demasiado complicado...

Rabastan comenzo a reir mientras Draco y Hermione se ruborizaban y apartaban la mirada incomoda, Rodolphus solo hincho el pecho y siguio con su imperturbable media sonrisa.

-Bueno...y entonces ahora que?- La furiosa voz de Draco acabo con las risas.

-Creo que tenemos un pequeño dilema entre manos...-Rabastan miro a Hermione por primera vez desde que habia llegado. La castaña sintio un escalofrio al ver aquellos ojos tan parecidos a los de Rodolphus y a la vez tan distintos clavados en ella- Granger...estarias dispuesta ha hacer un trato?

-Eh? Que trato?- dijo ella con un hilillo temeroso de voz.

-Digamos que estuvieramos abiertos a una negociacion...-susurro Rabastan- digamos que nuestros intereses corrieran paralelos temporalmente...

-Te refieres al Lord?- Susurro ella. De pronto, Hermione se dio cuenta del aura interesada que tenian los tres mortifagos que la rodeaban. Era casi tangible. Era casi...conspiratorio. Sintio escalofrios. Tendria que tener miedo...tendria que estar aterrada...pero se sorprendio a si misma solo sintiendose incomoda...aquello si que la asustaba.

-Digamos sencillamente que estuvieramos dispuestos a negociar una alianza temporal...-susurro Rabastan inclinandose hacia delante, mirandola intesamente.

-Para derrocarlo?- tanteo ella viendo venir los tiros.

-Algo asi...-La sonrisa sadica de Rabastan la asusto. Nada que provocara una sonrisa asi podia ser bueno para la salud.- digamos sencillamente que nadie intenta matar a mi hermano a traicion sin que tome cartas en el asunto...y digamos tambien que no me gusta el cariz que esta tomando la situacion...

-y que pasara con los mortifagos?- pregunto la castaña inquieta.

-Eso, Granger, sera asunto nuestro...nuestro trato seria solo hasta derrocar al lord. Algo que nos intersa tanto a los mortifagos como al ministerio...

-Pero yo no hablo por el ministerio...aunque hiciera un trato con vosotros como lo hice con Rodolphus, no podria aseguraros privilegios ni inmunidad ni nada por el estilo.

-No te estoy pidiendo nada de eso...-susurro Rabastan mirando a su hermano, quien sonrio divertido y asintio- Digamos simplemente que nosotros nos ocupamos de crear una situacion... en la que el Lord se encontrara vulnerable...

-y quizas...tu supieras donde, cuando y como...-siguio Rodolphus captando la idea de su hermano- podrias avisar a los aurores...a tu amiguito Potter para que se llevara los laureles...

-Y vosotros?- pregunto la castaña hipnotizada por la situacion.

-Nosotros no somos asunto tuyo. Nosotros reorganizariamos nuestras prioridades...y vosotros os deshaceis de un enemigo declarado...-Dolohov se sirvio otra taza de te. Habia seguido toda la conversacion con una sonrisa- Yo me apunto...

-No lo veo claro...-comenzo Draco cruzandose de brazos- Me parece una idea muy tentadora, la verdad, pero Granger no puede garantizar que solo se quedaran con la cabeza del Lord. No puede garantizar nuestra seguridad...

-Pero si puede garantiar una entrada triunfal de aurores justo a tiempo y crear una distraccion que nos permita...una discreta retirada...-continuo Dolohov- No, Granger?

-Lo veo dificil...pero no imposible...-Hermione seguia confusa- Pero vosotros teneis la certeza de que yo cumplire mi parte,...

-Dudas de nosotros?- Dolohov la miro haciendo un dramatico y teatral gesto de sentirse ofendido.

-No sois precisamente de fiar con los que son como yo...-Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada y se sintio mas frustrada al verlo estallar en carcajadas.

-Le has salvado la vida a mi hermano y lo has ocultado y defendido, Granger- Empezo Rabastan tendiendole la mano a la ojimiel- Tengo una deuda contigo. Si Dolohov aquí presente fuera ha hacerte daño ya te lo habria hecho, y el tiene mas que ganar contigo que sin ti, asi que no te hara daño...y Draco...si Draco te hace algo me encargare personalmente de que aprenda a tener las manos en los bolsillos con los invitados de los demas...

El rubio se puso violentamente colorado y rebufo humillado y furioso. Dolohov sonreia como un gato satisfecho y Rodolphus no podia mas que mirar a su hermano divertido. Hermione sacudio la cabeza, y sintiendose como Fausto, estrecho la mano de Rabastan.

Aquella noche, Hermione durmio en la casa ancestral de los Lestrange, con tres mortifagos como compañeros de resudencia. Ya bien entrada la noche, alguien llamo a la puerta de su dormitorio. Rodolphus entro cuando ella respondio.

-Estas bien?- pregunto el desde el humbral de la puerta.

-Por que no deberia estarlo?- susurro ella con cinismo- Solo estoy haciendo un pacto con el diablo y compartiendo mis vacaciones con tres mortifagos fanaticos de la pureza de la sangre cuando soy hija de muggles...la verdad...no se por que te preocupas...que podria salir mal?

-Que razonable por tu parte...-rio el divertido entrando y cerrando la puerta.

-Odio cuando dices eso...- siseo ella histerica

-Lo se...-Rodolphus se sento en el borde de la cama a los pies de Hermione.-Quieres que me quede esta noche contigo?

A Hermione se le seco la boca de golpe y agradecio la oscuridad que le impedia ver al mortifago los violentos colores que la habian asaltado de golpe.

-yo...-comenzo la ojimiel antes de quedarse sin palabras.

-Solo respondeme a esto, Hermione...dormiras mas tranquila si te dejo sola aquí, o si me quedo contigo? En cualquier caso, te garantizo que nadie te hara daño.- La sedante y suave voz de Rodolphus le acaricio la mente con su susurro.

Hermione cerro los ojos. Y apago su sentido comun. Gateo por la cama y se abrazo a Rodolphus sinteindose aliviada con aquella presencia conocida y a la vez aterradora. Como algo que te asusta tanto puede a la vez alejar a tus otros miedos? Hermione rio, y se contesto a si misma "por que asusta tanto que hasta las pesadillas le tienen miedo..."

-Me tomare eso como un si...-susurro Rodolphus recostandola con mimo y abrazandose a ella mientras acomodaba los dos cuerpos bajo las mantas.

-Que razonable por tu parte...-le espeto ella con voz aflautada, imitando burdamente la voz de el.

Rabastan, a dos habitaciones de distancia, escucho una explosiva carcajada. Reconocia la voz, era Rodolphus. Cerro los ojos y sacudio la cabeza, procurando volverse a dormir. Si su hermano era feliz, no seria el quien le llevara la contraria...


	17. Chapter 17

_**Dedicado a LoonyDraconian...ya lo sabes, tus deseos son ordenes XDDD**_

_**EDITO: vale vale, se me fue la mano con el occ. Mea culpa. Supongo que tenia la cabeza en otra parte. Por cierto, os habeis quejado mucho de que hace Dolohov cocinando, que para que estan los elfos domesticos...a ver, la casa se supone abandonada, escondida y esas cosas...asi que no hay elfos domesticos. Es simple.**_

CAPITULO 17:

Es un hecho invariable de la naturaleza, que cuando nos despertamos despues de un largo y reparador sueño, el cerebro necesita cierta cantidad de tiempo para readaptarse y ponerse en marcha. Es como ese gañido atormentado de los coches cuando el motor esta frio y necesita recuperarse para volver a funcionar.

Ese tiempo de "reencendido" oscila entre las milesimas de segundo en los mas afortunados, hasta horas para aquellos que necesitan una buena dosis de cafeina para dejar de ser zombees y empezar a ser personas de nuevo por las mañanas.

Lo curioso de ese tiempo de reencendido, es que es indescriptible. Solo aquellos que lo han experimentado en toda su gloria son capaces de comprenderlo. Y las unicas palabras que pueden describirlo al menos minimamente son incertidumbre total.

En el momento que abres los ojos, no sabes quien eres, ni donde estas, ni cuantas extremidades deberias tener. Algunos no saben si quiera a que especie pertenecen. Y lo primero que pierdes, es la nocion del tiempo y la realidad. Ademas, de que cierto factor atmosferico incrementa ese desconcierto: si hay demasiada luz esa cegera temporal te aturde aun mas, y si estas a oscuras entras en un estado de panico ancestral. De cualquier modo, esos segundos de incertidumbre son con diferencia, el peor momento del dia de cualquiera, aunque el alivio de la consciencia siendo consciente de si misma compensa con creces...

Asi se desperto Hermione esa mañana. Aunque el balsamo del cerebro poniendose en marcha no la alivio demasiado cuando recordo quien era y donde estaba...y el hecho de que Rodololphus no estuviera a su lado no ayudo demasiado.

Se levanto, se vistio, y saturada de resquemor y suspicacia, bajo al salon. Lo que vio alli, rompio todos sus esquemas. Parpadeo, y bajo las escaleras sintiendose como Alicia entrando en el terreno del sombrerero loco y la liebre de marzo.

Dolohov estaba en la cocina gritandole a Draco, ambos con delantales blancos puestos y chillandose mutuamente. El mayor con un cuchillo trinchante enorme en las manos y el platinado de ojos grises con un batidor y una cuchara de madera.

-Por que tengo yo que hacer esto? Es trabajo de elfos domesticos!- gritaba Draco furioso amenazando a Dolohov con la cuchara de madera

-Por que aquí no hay elfos domesticos!- Dolohov estaba tan rojo como Draco, de indignacion y furia- asi que si quieres comer, tendras que preparar la comida tu mismo!

-Yo no se cocinar!

-Pero yo si!- le espeto Dolohov con una sonrisa sadica- asi que haz tu parte y dejanos a los demas hacer la nuestra!

-Y por que tio Rodolphus y Tio Rabastan no estan aquí haciendo trabajos de elfos? Eh?

-Por que ellos tienen otros talentos...-Dolohov cogio un trozo de carne y se puso a filetearlo con una destreza que daba escalofrios- y dado que tu no tienes ninguno, te toca pringar. Deberias aprender de una vez, Draco, que la grandeza no solo esta en las acciones grandes, si no en como afrontas y eres capaz de salir airoso de esas pequeñas circunstancias en las que debes mostrar tu valia.

Rodolphus estaba sentado en frente de la chimenea, en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas discutiendo a voz en grito con Rabastan, que estaba sentado igual que el delante suyo. Entre ambos, habia una montaña de libros impresos y encuadernados con gusanillos espirales. Ambos no hacian mas que rebuscar y señalarse con entusiasmo parrafos. Hermione intento prestar atencion a la conversacion de los dos hermanos a traves del caos de gritos y estruendo de cacharros que salia de la cocina. Por lo visto, los dos hermanos estaban discutiendo sobre un libro muggle. Sobre el libro del arte de la guerra de Sun Tzu. No pudo evitar una sonrisa. Aquello no la sorprendia en absoluto.

Aquello era una cacofonia de gritos. Los cuatro hombres estaban haciendo todo un despliegue de testosterona. Cuando Draco Malfoy paso corriendo saliendoa toda prisa de la cocina y casi derriba a Hermione mientras una zapatilla de felpa pasaba volado zumbando sobre sus cabezas seguida de dos maldiciones que llenaron el aire de chispas rojas, Hermione se agacho aterrada y se abrazo a la barandilla de la escalera sin saber que diablos estaba pasando.

Las maldiciones volvieron a zumbar en el aire mientras Hermione lo miraba todo aturdida y con los ojos como platos. Aquello era previsible, la castaña no conocia a Dolohov, pero si conocia a Malfoy. Solo ese pomposo ojigris era capaz de acabar asi con la paciencia de cualquiera. Sintio un arrebato de compasion por Antonin por tener que soportar a Malfoy durante varias horas en una tarea domestica...

-YA BASTA!- grito Rabastan lanzando un expeliarmus contra el exaltado Dolohov- Se puede saber que os pasa a vosotros dos?

-Pero son galletas de canela y pasas!- protesto Dolohov- Ponerles menta seria como hechar anchoas en un soufle de chocolate! Es un atentado contra el buen gusto!

Rodolphus suspiro hastiado. Siempre pasaba lo mismo. Se levanto y camino hacia Dolohov y lo cogio del pescuezo.

-A ver...acabemos con esto...tu...-Dijo señalando a Antonin- Procura tener un poco mas de paciencia...tu...-añadio señalando a Draco que seguia hiperventilando histerico- te hechas menta en las galletas en tu propio plato cuando estemos en la mesa...y a los dos...si os comportais como animales os trataremos como a animales...esta claro?

Un pesado silencio fue coronado por la sonrisa sadica y maquiavelica de Rodolphus. Hermione vio a Rabastan girarse y llevarse las manos a la boca intentando ahogar su risa. La verdad era que esos dos hermanos imponian una especie de respeto siniestro que daba autentico miedo.

Cierta cordura se impuso en la sala y tanto Dolohov como Draco volvieron a entrar en la cocina manteniendo ciertas distancias y procurando hablarse lo mas minimo.

Hermione se asomo por encima de la barandilla y miro fascinada como seguia la escena...alli estaban...cuatro de los enemigos publicos mas peligrosos,...en batas y zapatillas de ir por casa discutiendo sobre como iban a preparar las galletas para el almuerzo...

Rabastan seguia discutiendo con Rodolphus sobre los descubrimientos intelectuales de este ultimo.

-Antonin, cuando puedas sirveme un te...-mascullo Rabastan mientras releia un texto y seguia discutiendo con su hermano.

-No soy tu criado, Rabastan, si quieres un te, sirvetelo tu...-mascullo Dolohov mientras salteaba unas verduras con una maestria que sorprendio a Hermione. Los olores que salian de la cocina le estaban haciendo gruñir el estomago.

Rabastan empezo a reir haciendo bromas sobre un mortifago con delantal. Y entonces la castaña vio salir de la cocina a Dolohov con una expresion sadica y una tetera humeante en la mano, y lo tirarle a Rabastan un saquito de te en el regazo y volcar el agua hirviendo sobre el menor de los Lestrange mientras este chillaba y se quitaba la bata a toda prisa. El caos empezo de nuevo. Rodolphus tuvo que separar a aquellos dos para que no se mataran mietras Draco no perdia detalle de lo que sucedia desde la puerta de la cocina.

-Calmaos todos!- gritaba Rodolphus al borde de su paciencia

Aquello era demasiado. Dolohov con los brazos en jarra y la cara toda roja, llevando un riduculo delantal blanco lleno de volantes gritando quejandose de que lo habian dejado a cargo de todo, encarado a Rabastan, que iba con una camiseta interior blanca, unos gallumbos blancos con corazoncitos rojos y los calcetines estirados hasta casi las rodillas, ambos chillandose como posesos el uno al otro. Rodolphus rojo de indignacion al verlos comportarse como crios intentando imponer algo de calma y escuchar a Draco de fondo chillando angustiado diciendo que algo en el horno olia a quemado era ya demasiado.

Hermione empezo a reir. O seria mas exacto decir que estallo en una explosiva carcajada que inundo la sala. Los cuatro varones se asomaron sorprendidos por aquella inrtusiva risa femenina, y se acercaron, para encontrar a la ojimiel llorando de risa tirada en la escalera.

Cuando la chica abrio los ojos y se encontro con aquellas cuatro caras interrogantes empezo a reir de nuevo sin poder contenerse. Aquellos cuatro eran mortifagos peligrosos? Psicopatas homicidas que habian sembrado el terror a lo largo y ancho de Inglaterra y el resto del mundo magico? Si no llevaran las marcas tenebrosas en sus brazos, podrian ser un grupo cualquiera de amigos teniendo problemas de convivencia. Alli, discutiendo en pijama y zapatillas de felpa. Parecian tan humanos...tan normales...tan...tan...Hermione no tenia ni palabras para describirlos. Y sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando la voz de Draco, furiosa e indignada llego a sus oidos.

-De que diablos se rie esta ahora?

-Creo que yo me hago una idea...-espeto Dolohov, mirando su delantal, el de Draco, a Rabasatan en calzoncillos quejandose de que le saldria una roncha donde el agua lo habia quemado y a Rodolphus que no podia parar de reir- Oh si...creo que me hago una idea...

XXXXXXXX

Harry se dejo caer en la silla de su despacho con angustia. Apoyo los codos en la mesa y enterro el rostro en las manos, revolviendose el pelo con furia. Queria pensar. Necesitaba pensar Pero se sentia incapaz de hacerlo

Los acontecimientos de los ultimos dias lo estaban sobrepasando como una maldita marea. Hermione y Ron habian roto. Hermione habia dejado temporalmente su trabajo y se habia enclaustrado en su casa. Ron y Lavander habian ido a casa de Hermione y habian tenido broncas increibles. Ron y Lavander habian sido brutalmente atacados y habian recivido heridas de las que nunca se recuperarian. El ministerio sospechaba de Hermione...y esa misma mañana, cuando habian ido varios agentes a casa de la castaña para hablar con ella y hacerle un interrogatorio de rutina, ella no estaba. Hermione habia desaparecido. Y lo mas sospechoso de todo eran los indicios de que habia habido un hombre viviendo en la casa desde hacia algun tiempo. Y ambos habian desaparecido. Y nadie, absolutamente nadie, sabia quien era ese misterioso hombre con el que Hermione habia estado.

Harry respiro aterrado. Su mejor amigo estaba en el hospital despues de una...amputacion...de la que no se atrevia ni ha hablar, y ahora su mejor amiga desaparecia en extrañas circunstancias. Aquello era demasiado.

No sabia cuanto rato llevaba alli, torturandose a si mismo con sus pensamientos y dejando que su conciencia lo carcomiera por dentro y lo llenara de dudas cuando una figura menuda y delgada entro en su despacho. Alzo los ojos y se encontro con la mirada siempre soñadora de Luna Lovegood. Por algun motivo, la chica habia querido trabajar en el departamento de aurores, aunque no era exactamente una aurora. Era mas bien una ayudante. Aunque nadie sabia exactamente en que ayudaba...pero habia que reconocer que en algunos campos...en algunos temas...Luna era insustituible. Nadie escuchaba como Luna Lovegood...nadie podia sustituir aquella sonrisa calida que siempre te hacia sentir mejor, ni aquella expresion ausente y siempre sorprendida...ni la capacidad de sorprenderte con sus rarezas que hacian que dejaras de pensar en aquello

Harry suspiro y miro derrotado a la rubia que le devolvia la mirada con esa expresion con la que las maestras de parbulario miran a sus pequeñines cuando se han caido y se han pelado de las rodillas. Harry se habria ofendido si cualquier otra persona lo mirara de ese modo. El ya no era un niño. Pero Luna...Luna era como un balsamo. Para ella, todos eran niños que se han magullado las rodillas. Y a Luna se le daba muy bien poner tiritas en las rodillas. Harry sonrio. Si...Luna Lovegood era insustituible en algunos aspectos...

-Harry...tienes muy mala cara...-sururro la chica dejando algunos documentos y carpetas encima de la mesa del ojiverde.

-Estoy preocupado Luna...-Harry se hecho hacia atrás y sonrio al ver a la rubia sentarse en una de las sillas, frente a el, con el escritorio de por medio.

-Por Hermione?- la intuicion de la rubia a veces era aterradora, siempre acertaba.

-Si...entre otras cosas...

-Sospechas que ella tenga algo que ver de algun modo con el ataque a Ron y Lavander?

-No lo se Luna...

-Harry...en serio crees que Hermione haria algo asi a alguien?- Luna ladeo la cabeza y lo miro con cierta curiosidad.

-No, claro que no Luna...ella no seria capaz...pero estaba saliendo con otra persona de la que no sabemos nada...y eso me preocupa..

-Harry...Hermione ya es adulta. Sabe lo que hace. Ya no sois niños...en serio crees que tienes que aprobar todas sus relaciones? Que eres su padre o su hermano para tener el derecho de vigilarla con tanto celo? Y ni aunqeu fueras su padre o su hermano...comprendo que estes preocupado por que ella ha desaparecido y que todo lo que esta pasando es muy raro y sospechoso...pero no crees que Hermione es lo suficientemente lista para saber lo que se hace?

Harry abrio la boca para protestar y la cerro apartando la mirada. Si...definitivamente Luna era como una maestra hablando a un niño. Removio los pies incomodo, al sentirse pillado.

-Pero podria estar en problemas...-susurro el con un mohin infantiloide en la voz.

-Podria no tenerlos...-le repuso Luna- Harry, es tu amiga...pero no es una damisela indefensa en apuros...no es ninguna princesita de manos delicadas que se desmaya ante los problemas y que requiera un heroe robusto que la salve de los monstruos...-Luna se callo y repaso mentalmente lo que acababa de decir- Creo que ese es uno de los motivos por los que su relacion con Ron no funciono, Ron no comprendia que Hermione es mas fuerte de lo que parece...

Harry parpadeo y se agarro al borde de la mesa. Se sentia como si fuera en un coche cuyo conductor ha dado un giro de 180 grados tras haber dado dos acrobaticas vueltas de campana. Luna solia causar ese efecto cuando daba esos giros argumentales inesperados cuya extraña pero aplastante logica descolocaba a cualquiera que no la conocia.

-Si...pero aun asi...-el ojiverde intento recuperar el hilo de la conversacion, el truco estaba en no dejar que Luna divagara- Que Herms haya desaparecido no es una buena señal.

-Y por que piensas lo peor, Harry? A lo mejor no la han secuestrado, a lo mejor solo se esta tomando unos dias...

-Habria avisado, no crees?- Repuso Harry con firmeza- Herms siempre ha sido muy considerada y siempre ha avisado de estas cosas.

-Tu la avisas de todo lo que haces?- Inquirio Luna con un brillo extraño en los ojos- Tu te paras a pensar en llamar a tus amigos para avisarles de que llegaras tarde cuando estas en un momento intimo con Ginny? Acaso la logica tiene algo que hacer ante la pasion o el calor de un momento de locura?

Harry abrio mucho los ojos. Solo imaginarse a Hermione perdiendo asi los estribos lo hizo ponerse brutalmente rojo. Pero Luna tenia razon...hay momentos en los que uno no piensa con claridad, y el habia tenido mas de un enfado con sus amigos por que lo llamaran al movil o le mandaran una lechuza en un momento inoportuno en el que estaba intimando con Ginny. El recuerdo de una tarde de junio en la que Ron entro corriendo por la chimenea tras haber usado polvos flu y entro sin avisar cuando Ginny y el estaban practicando con nuevos y mas creativos usos de la varita y otros juguetitos muy interesantes de la tienda de los gemelos habia sacado a Harry de sus casillas. Y mas cuando Ron se puso como una furia por lo que su amigo estaba haciendole a su hermana sin tener en cuenta de que llevaban mas de tres años casados.

El niño que vivio suspiro. Acaso Hermione no se merecia un poco de cancha? Espacio para maniobrar? Derecho a la intimidad?

Luna no dijo nada y se levanto, se aliso la tunica con las manos y sonriendo alentadora, se giro y se dirigio a la puerta. Harry la detuvo levantandose.

-Luna...

-Si, Harry?- dijo ella en el humbral de la puerta girandose lentamente.

-Eh...Gracias...

-No tienes por que darmelas, Harry, solo he dicho lo que pensaba...

-Por eso mismo te estoy dando las gracias...-sususrro Harry sin poder envitar que la sonrisa de ella se le contagiara.

Ella solo asintio con la cabeza y se fue cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido. Harry suspiro. Luna siempre tenia un efecto enervante y a la vez sedante...era como morfina con anfetaminas para el alma.

Aun tenia dudas...aun tenia muchas preguntas sin respuesta, pero al menos, Luna le habia dado un punto de partida sobre como afrontar todo lo que estaba pasando.

Cogio las carpetas y archivos que Luna le habia traido, y comenzo a leer para distraerde, trabajar unas horas le distraeria de todo lo que estaba pasando, y Merlin sabia que necesitaba estar ocupado para despejarse la mente y poder afrontar lo que habia pasado.

XXXXXX

-eh...los sangresucias comeis lo mismo que nosotros, no?- pregunto Dolohov con una curiosa expresion de desconcierto mientras servia el te

A Draco casi se le cae la bandeja de galletas que tenia en la mano. Rabastan tosio el zumo que estaba bebiendo. Rodolphus puso los ojos en blanco y Hermione procuro no reirse.

-Si, Sr Dolohov...a fin de cuentas tambien somos humanos,...-repsuo la castaña aferrandose con los dedos a toda la compostura que podia abarcar dada la situacion.

-No me mireis con esa cara...-se defendio irritado Antonin refunfuñando como un niño mientras se sentaba a la mesa- nunca habia comido con un sangresucia ni cocinado para uno...a lo mejor es como los perros que no pueden comer chocolate ni cebolla o esas mascotas que tienen intolerancias alimenticias...

-No es un animal, Dolohov...-Rodolphus se tallo el puente de la nariz respirando hondo para intentar calmarse.

-Y yo como iba a saberlo?- Dolohov cogio unas pinzas de plata muy delicadas y se puso a servir las galletitas en pequeños platos con el primor y dedicacion de un sibarita que disfruta tanto cocinando como degustando la comida- se como matar muggles y sangres sucias, pero no se darles de comer...

-Dolohov...haznos un favor a todos y cierra el pico...-mascullo Rabastan intentando no reir.

Draco tomo asiento lo mas lejos que pudo de Granger y comenzo a llenarse la boca de galletas con tal de tenerla ocupada y que no se le escapara un comentario que le ganara una maldicion por parte de sus tios o de Granger, que parecia contenerse a duras penas de estrangular a Dolohov.

Cierta incomodidad floto en el ambiente mientras removian sus tazas de infusion procurando no mirarse unos a otros. Hermione probo una de las galletas de la discordia y se sorprendio. Estaban riquisimas.

-Vaya...estan deliciosas, Sr Dolohov, -Aquello parecio funcionar, dado que Antonin se hincho con arrogancia, como si le ofendiera el hecho de que el pudiera hacer algo mal.

-Lo que hago...lo hago bien, Granger...-mascullo Antonin con superioridad.

Hermione miro a Rodolphus y le guiño un ojo. El se hincho de orgullo. Y sonrio complacido, Granger parecia haber aprendido rapido a adaptarse a ciertas situaciones, y desde luego, habia salido airosa con creces.

-Pareces sorprendida, Granger.- Comento Rabastan con curiosidad al verla mirarlos a todos con una expresion curiosa.

-Bueno...vuestra fama os precede, pero veros asi...en pijama y bata, en una situacion tan...familiar, es extraño...a fin de cuenta sois mortifagos...

-Que esperabas?- Le repuso Dolohov con una ceja arqueada- Por que seamos luchadores e idealistas que estan en guerra defendiendo sus creeencias debemos ir todo el dia en traje chaqueta, tunica de gala y con una copa de sanger en la mano sentados en tronos hechos a base de craneos? Eso lo dejamos para ocasiones especiales...

-Granger...seremos mortifagos, pero tambien tenemos familias- siguio Rabastan sonriendo y poniendo mantequilla en su tostada- Que seamos sangres pura y por ende, superiores a otros, no significa que no seamos capaces de estar comodos en casa con zapatillas de felpa...

-Ah...esos pequeños placeres...-añadio Dolohov espolvoreando pimienta en sus huevos.

-Quien lo hubiera dicho...hasta los mortifagos tienen alma...-Hermione se sentia como un pez fuera del agua.

-No vayas a morirte por la impersion, Granger...-mascullo Draco- Pero si...hasta los mortifagos tenemos alma...

-Esta bien, gentes...pongamonos serios...-comenzo Rabastan sacando algunos mapas cuando todos hubieron terminado sus almuerzos. Tambien algunos libros y un buen monton de pergaminos- que no vamos a matar al Lord con galletas...

-Eso si seria un desafio interesante...-Susurro Rodolphus con diversion.

Hasta Draco puso caras raras intentando no reir al imaginar reposteria letal, pero poco despues, la conversacion se puso seria. Muy seria. Hasta que tuvieron un plan con el que todos estuvieron deacuerdo. Ya no habia marcha atrás, habian cruzado la linea de no retorno.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18:

-Esto es algo que jamas habria jurado poder ver...-dijo Hermione cuando Dolohov y Rabastan no le permitieron recoger los platos.

-Eres nuestra invitada, Hermione...-Rodolphus se arrellano en su asiento- es cortesia y etiqueta basica...un invitado no debe hacer las tareas domesticas. En el caso de que no hayan sirvientes, es tarea de los anfitriones hacer esas funciones.

-Pero...-Hermione seguia aturdida

-No le des mas vueltas, Hermione, hay cosas que aunque tu no puedas comprender, para nosotros son naturales. Es la crianza con la que nos han educado durante generaciones.

-Pero para vosotros no soy mas que una sangresucia!

-El protocolo es el protocolo, Hermione, no importa tu estatus de sangre, eres mi invitada. Y eso te otorga ciertos privilegios mientras estes bajo mi techo.

Hermione lo miro confundida. Y acabo encogiendose de hombros. Nunca entenderia la cortesia de los asesinos ni el protocolo del lado oscuro de la sociedad.

-Por cierto...que se trae Dolohov con la cocina? Nunca habria dicho que tuviera esas inclinaciones culinarias...

Rodolphus sonrio y se encogio de hombros.

-Sabes esa necesidad de perfeccion? De que todo este en su sitio...de que todo este bien...correcto?- pregunto el mortifago inclinandose hacia ella en un susurro complice. La castaña asintio, claro que conocia ese impulso- Pues bien, Dolohov tenia esa fascinacion con los pequeños placeres que solo la mesa puede ofrecer. Se obsesiono con la perfeccion de cada plato, de cada aperitivo, y se ponia furioso con los elfos y con los cocineros por no alcanzar la perfeccion que el exigia. Con el tiempo, empezo a ir a las cocinas y asegurarse personalmente de que todo fuera como debia, y acabo llegando a la conclusion de que si queria que las cosas se hicieran bien, debia hacerlas el mismo. No creia que los elfos fueran lo bastante buenos ni inteligentes para alcanzar el alto liston que Dolohov pretendia que su comida tuviera...

-Oh, vaya...asi que se hizo cocinero?- Hermione no pudo contener una sonrisa condescenciente.

-No...el no es un cocinero...es mas bien un metre. Un chef...un sibarita...aunque el talento que puede desplegar con sus pequeñas exquisiteces llegan al rango de arte, creeme...-Rodolphus casi se relamio al recordar algunas de las pequeñas obras de arte con las que Dolohov lo habia sorprendido en mas de una ocasión- Despues de sus largos periodos en Azkaban, cuando nos daban de comer la bazofia de la carcel, casi se volvio loco...tienes que entender, Hermione, que cada uno tiene su refugio. El mio, igual que el tuyo, es la mente. Nos evadimos con los libros...la valvula de escape de Dolohov esta entre fogones y tarros de ingredientes...

-Nunca lo habria dicho...-Hermione miro con cierta admiracion a Antonin con cara de extasis mientras mezclaba crema con azucar en un cuenco y lo batia con mimo, con gestos que mas bien parecian caricias.

-No te equivoques...el arte de Dolohov es...flexible. Para el, un muggle o un sangresucia atado al potro de torturas no es mas que un ingrediente mas para trinchar...

Un escalofrio recorrio a Hermione. Y miro a su plato aterrada.

-Quieres decir que ha practicado canibalismo?- El horror de sus palabras hizo reir a Rodolphus.

-Quien sabe...-El mortifago se encogio de hombros- Nunca ninguno tuvo coraje de preguntarselo, fuera a ser que se le antojara una rebanada nuestra...pero por lo que se de el, no creo que considerara de la calidad suficiente a ninguna de sus victimas como para dedicarle sus atenciones en la cocina...

-Eso es lo mas desagradable que he oido en mi vida...- A Hermione le estaba empezando a doler el estomago.

-Que quieres que te diga...cada uno tiene sus hobbies...-Rodolphus la miro casi con ternura. Consideraba adorable esa ingenua expresion de desagrado asqueado, pero al mismo tiempo, como seguia escuchando con fascinado terror. No podia evitarlo, le encantaba generar tantas emociones en ella.

Hermione miro de ,nuevo a los hombres que la rodeaban. Draco, que se habia bebido una copa mas que generosa de Wiskey de fuego, se habia quedado amordorrado en un sillon junto al fuego, y cabeceaba luchando para mantenerse despierto y no sucumbir a la necesidad de una siesta que un estomago lleno tras una buena comida y el estar sentado comodamente al lado de un fuego provocan.

Rabastan que se habia estado aburriendo en los ultimos minutos estaba acurrucado en el sofa tapado con una manta leyendo con entusiasmo los libros que Rodolphus habia traido. Parecia un niño en navidad que ha recivido un regalo inesperado que le ha fascinado. De vez en cuando, tomaba una pluma y tomaba notas en unos pergaminos y chasqueaba la lengua aprovando o desaprobando las cosas que leia.

Dolohov canturreaba y silbaba alegremente en la cocina, mientras trasteaba con sus ingredientes y sus fogones. Hermione se habia asomado un par de veces fascinada por los interesantes olores que salian de aquella cocina donde un cocinero de pesadillas hacia autenticas obras de arte capaces de hacer arrodillarse a un rey suplicando por un poquito mas de postre. Solo que ahora que sabia que era lo que podia haber en la despensa de Dolohov, quizas se lo pensara dos veces antes de sucumbir a las pequeñas tentaciones que ese mortifago cocinaba...

Hermione se sentia fascinada, aterrada y asqueada a partes iguales, y no dejaba de sorprenderle lo segura y confortada que se sentia cuando sentia cerca la presencia de Rodolphus. Un rato despues, Rabastan se planto al lado de la pareja preguntandoles algo sobre los libros que habia estado leyendo. Minutos mas tarde, los dos Lestranges y Hermione estaban sumidos en una acalorada discusion sobre las teorias existencialistas y nihilistas de la filosofia occidental de Hume, Platon y Nitszthe. Apenas se dieron cuenta de que se hacia la hora de comer y Dolohov canturreo entusiasmado de que les iba a encantar lo que les habia preparado. Los dos hermanos se miraron entre ellos y entre risas tuvieron un escalofrio. Hermione casi se sintio culpable por haber visto esa muestra de confianza y complicidad, casi como si no tuviera derecho a compartir eso con una familia a la que no pertenecia.

La castaña se levanto y se asomo a la cocina.

-Sr Dolohov...puedo ayudarle en algo?- pregunto con cierta culpabilidad de no haber hecho nada.

-Hummm, conoces hierbas aromaticas?- Pregunto el mortifago sin mirarla, mientras probaba con una cuchara de madera una salsa rojiza que era tan sospechosa como apetitosa a simple vista.

-Si...claro...

-Pues ves al jardin y mira a ver si me encuentras romero, tomillo, mejorana o lavanda...

-Lavanda?-Se extraño ella. Al ver la mirada fulminante que le dedico aquel mortifago trago saliva- Claro, lavanda,...si...voy a ver si encuentro algo de lavanda...

Salio casi a la carrera de la cocina. Y se dirigio a la puerta.

-A donde vas?- pregunto Rodolphus

-Dolohov me ha pedido que vaya a buscarle algunas hierbas, voy a ver si las encuentro en el jardin...

-No te alejes demasiado...-inquirio el asinteindo.

-Draco!- Rabastan desperto al rubio que parpadeo confuso- Ve con Granger...

-Que?- Balbuceo el adormilado ojigris.

-Tiene que ir a buscar unas hierbas al jardin, ve, acompañala.

Draco rebufo furioso pero no protesto mucho. Se levanto de su comodo asiento y acompaño a su antigua compañera de colegio al jardin y al bosque cercano a ver si encontraban alguna de las plantas que Dolohov habia pedido.

-Hermione sabe lo que busca, Rabastan, no necesitaba ayuda- Rodolphus fulmino a Draco por la espalda con la mirada mientras salia con la castaña al exterior.

-Lo se...muy inteligente esa Granger...-Rabastan se sento al lado de su hermano- Pero queria hablar contigo a solas un rato- Rodolphus alzo una ceja y miro a su hermano a la cara con expresion perpleja.- Que pretendes?

-Matar al lord y vengarme de Bella...

-No me refiero a eso y lo sabes, Rodolphus...-Rabastan arqueo las cejas con complicidad- Puedes engañarlos a todos...pero no a mi. Y lo sabes. Te conozco demasiado. Sabes que no saldra bien. A mi me da igual, si es lo que tu quieres, lo aceptare. No me parece bien...ni apropiado,...ni lo entendere nunca...pero lo aceptare. Pero los demas no lo haran. Para ellos, esto no es mas que una alianza temporal...

Rodolphus se cuadro y miro a su hermano con cierta suspicacia.

-Esto no es de tu incumbencia, Rabastan.

-No,..tienes razon. Tienes derecho ha hacer lo que quieras...-Rabastan hablaba suavemente, intentando amansar a su hermano- pero sabes que nunca podras tomarla entre los nuestros si no es como un juguete, y lo sabes. Nunca lo aceptarian. Y obviamente, siendo ella quien es, tu serias el que no encajaria en su mundo. Rodolphus...un pez y un pajaro pueden enamorarse, pero no hay

lugar en el mundo en el que puedan construir un nido...

-Lo se...-Rodolphus se hundio de hombros, y miro a su hermano con tristeza- creeme que lo se.

-No te enamores, hermano...-suplico Rabastan- Haz lo que quieras con ella, pero no te enamores...

-Y si ya fuera tarde para eso?- Rodolphus suspiro cansado

-Entonces, si yo fuera tu...buscaria la forma de alejarla lo mas posible...-Rabastan se encogio de hombros tambien y palmeo la espalda de su hermano- por que si no la acabaran matando. O te acabaran matando a ti...

-Y si hubiera otra forma?- Rodolphus miro las llamas que danzaban ajenas de todo en la chimenea

-sea como sea, renunciaras a algo Rodolphus...o renuncias a ella, o renuncias a ti mismo, o renuncias a mi, o renuncias a todo lo que has creido siempre y a tu estilo de vida. En cualquier caso, perderas algo...asi que la pregunta es...con que prefieres vivir y que te dolera menos perder?

-Dificil pregunta...-Rodolphus sonrio, y su hermano le palmeo con mas fuerza la esplada

-Y muy desagradable para preguntarsela sin haber comido...no se tu, pero yo soy incapaz de tener pensamientos profundos con el estomago vacio...-Rabastan sonrio a su hermano y ambos acabaron riendo.

-Si...ademas ya solucionare eso cuando llegue el momento. Antes tenemos otras cosas que planear...

-Sabes que haras con Bella cuando la encuentres, Rodolphus?- El semblante de Rabastan se habia puesto homicidamente serio.

-No...la verdad es que me cuesta plantearmelo. Aun me duele.

-Entonces, dejamela a mi...-Rabastan sonrio como un sadico, y su hermano rio al ver su expresion.

-Entonces toda tuya, Rabastan..

-Tranquilo...te aseguro que durante el breve tiempo que vivira cuando la atrape, me asegurare de que tenga muy claro el sagrado voto del matrimonio...

15 minutos despues Hermione y Draco volvieron, con las manos cargadas de ramilletes de hierbas, venian con el ceño fruncido y sumidos en un obcecado silencio. Como si hubieran decidido no hablarse con tal de no discutir.

La castaña recogio todos los ramilletes y entro en la cocina con ellos.

-Sr Dolohov, le traigo tomillo, romero, oregano, la lavanda que me pidio y ademas hemos encontrado mejorana y ajadrea, ademas de algo de melisa...por si le sirve.

-Ajadrea, melisa y mejorana?- Dolohov casi le quitio las hierbas de las manos y las olio con deleite- oh...esto es fantastico,...

Ni siquiera le dio las gracias, la saco de la cocina a empujones como si su presencia la molestara. Hermione no pudo mas que sacudir la cabeza y dejar a Antonin en su mundo privado.

Pocos minutos despues, la ojimiel puso la mesa y paso su ultima tarde con los cuatro mortifagos. La ojimiel miro con cierta desconfianza los platos que Dolohov iba sirviendo con una extraña y brillante sonrisa.

-Esta velada es especial...-Dijo Antonin quitando el primer cubreplatos de plata como un ilusionista retira el mantel que cubre su mesa de sorpresas y trucos- y como tal, me he propuesto despertar a vuestras atrofiadas papilas gustativas del letargo a las que las habeis sometido con vuestras insulsas comidas y vuestras insipidas dietas diarias...asi que preparaos para sorprender a vuestros sentidos con todo el esplendor con el que la naturaleza puede fascinar a vuestro tracto digestivo,...

-Una afirmacion muy audaz, Dolohov...-Rio Rabastan divertido cotilleando en la primera bandeja- estaras a la altura de tu declaracion de intenciones?

-La duda ofende...-protesto el chef conteniendose las ganas de soltarle un pescozon al osado que dudaba de sus cualidades-asi que aquí teneis el menu de hoy! aquí teneis el aperitivo... una delicada selección de setas salvajes rellenas de piñones con una suave crema de tomillo y picadillo de liebre montesa...

Un apetitoso olor floto por la mesa causando un aturdido silencio entre los comensales que miraron aquellas brillantes y llamativas setas que los hicieron salivar casi de inmediato. Dolohov retiro el cubreplatos de la segunda bandeja extasiado por la reaccion que habia causado en sus "comensales" que juzgarian su obra.

-Como primer plato, una crema suave y ligera de esparragos que encontre en ese caotico y desastroso huerto asilvestrado y abandonado que teneis ahi detras...en el fondo del plato y para dar contraste al sabor, uvas peladas que aportan contraste de texturas y matizan con un toque dulce, y adornando el plato, un velo de petalos de rosa que aromtizan y ademas de que son comestibles, aportan un toque exotico que os va a encantar...

Con un gesto de varita, los platos de aquella extraña pero increiblemente perfumada sopa flotaron hasta aquellos que iban a catarla. Dolohov descubrio otra bandeja con una sonrisa enorme al ver las caras de los demas.

-Como plato fuerte...perdices que Rabastan me ayudo a cazar ayer estofadas al horno sobre un lecho de romero con salsa agridulce de moras, bayas salvajes y frutos del bosque con un ligero toque de mejorana y hiebabuena...

Dolohov se giro y trajo un bidon de madera que Hermione reconocio de inmediato, era una heladera de las antiguas, de las que se usaban para batir la nata o la mantequilla con el hielo.

-Y como postre,...la creme de la creme...mi pequeña obra maestra contando los anticuados y rudimentarios metodos que he tenido que usar para expresar mi arte...Helado de lavanda! Hecho con una base de crema de leche batida y nata montada muy endulzada con miel y aromatizada con lavanda y espliego...

Hermione estaba muy sorprendida. Los rugidos de su estomago se impusieron a los redaños y protestas de su mente sobre el posible origen de aquellas viandas, pero los olores que la golpeaban en la nariz con la sutileza de un martillo la estaban volviendo loca. Acabo sucumbiendo a la tentacion, y cuando sus inesperados compañeros empezaron a comer, ella tambien lo hizo. Aquella era con diferencia, la comida mas exquisita que habia probado en su vida, y estaba hecha con lo que un asesino psicopata habia ido rapiñeando de manera improvisada del destartalado huerto y del bosquecillo cercano. La castaña no pudo evitar pensar que si Dolohov habia hecho eso con una liebre, unas setas, unas cuantas verduras y hierbas y un par de perdices...que diablos podria hacer en una cocina bien surtida? No pudo evitar volver a salivar.

Cuando la tarde empezo a caer y despues de una intensa charla de sobremesa en la que se pusieron al descubierto todas las cartas que tenian para jugar y que papel desempeñaria cada uno en su pequeña mascarada, Hermione se puso en pie.

-Bueno...entonces yo me voy a casa, avisadme cuando todo este preparado para hacer mi parte...

-Un placer Srta Granger...-se despidio Dolohov antes de desaparecer en las cocinas seguido por Draco, que solo hizo un asqueado movimiento de cabeza para despedirse de la castaña.

-Hasta pronto, Granger...ha sido muy interesante conocerte...-Rabastan inclino elegantemente la cabeza y cogiendo un buen monton de libros impresos encuadernados, subio a su dormitorio con ellos, dejando solos a la ojimiel y a su hermano.

-Te vas...-susurro Rodolphus acercandose a ella.

-si...

Lestrange alargo una mano y comenzo a caracolear con sus dedos en aquella espesa masa de rizos y tirabuzones, haciendo que Hermione sintiera un escalofrio.

-Entonces esto es una despedida...

-Rodolphus no lo hagas mas dificil de lo que ya es...-se quejo ella

El solo sonrio, y tomandola de los hombros, se inclino sobre ella y le rozo el cuello con la punta de la nariz, aspirando el aroma de ella, subiendo lentamente con su caricia hasta llegar al lobulo de la oreja, el cual rozo con los labios, haciendo que Hermione cerrara los ojos y se sintiera derrotada de nuevo. Blanda y debil en aquellas manos fuertes y crueles que la doblegaban con una facilidad pasmosa.

-Hermione...-susurro directamente en su oido- esto no es una despedida y lo sabes...

Rodolphus ladeo el rostro y rozo con sus labios los de ella, en un lento y tortuoso beso que no era un beso...si no una caricia que prometia lo que no insinuaba y ya de por si, lo insinuaba todo.

El mortifago la acompaño hasta fuera de la casa, donde se quedo en el porche viendola partir, llena de dudas, llena de miedos. Pero decidida a seguir a delante aunque podria jurar, no saber como iba a acabar todo.

Hermione respiro hondo. Tenia que salir de alli, necesitba pensar, necesitaba aclararse. Necesitaba...necesitaba al hombre que estaba dejando atrás y no podia encontrar una excusa o un razonamiento que justificara el hecho de que estuviera mintiendose a si misma diciendose que eso no era cierto. Se mordio los labios mientras se alejaba unos pasos, conteniendose las ganas de llorar.

Cuando salio del area que creaban los hechizos de proteccion de la casa, se desaparecio sin mirar atrás. Por que sabia que si hechaba un ultimo vistazo al hombre que sabia que la estaba mirando irse, no seria capaz de alejarse de el.

Se aparecio en su propio apartamento. Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar siquiera, solto un chillido hechando la mano a la varita cuando unas manos la cogieron y la hicieron girar.

-Hermione! Donde diablos estabas?- El rostro de Harry sacudiendola con furia y alivio la pillo desprevendia.

-Harry! Que haces en mi casa?

-Que que hago? Que que hago? Te dije que los aurores iban a investigarte y tu desapareces! Que crees que hago aquí?

La ojimiel miro a su alrededor donde 3 aurores mas cotilleaban entre sus cosas y la miraban con suspicacia.

-Harry...tenemos que hablar...-susurro al ojiverde cuando la cordura volvio a ella y recordo, que tenia un plan que poner en marcha.


	19. Chapter 19

_**AVISO: como siempre, procuro ceñirme a datos y hechos reales. En el capitulo de hoy, voy ha hablar de ciertas sustancias peligrosas. Pese a que cualquiera podria averiguarlo con cierta investigacion, NO EXPERIMENTEIS NI LO PROBEIS, hablo en serio, es peligroso. Yo solo uso esos datos para crear una historia consistente basada en cierta medida en hechos reales, no me hago responsable del uso que se le de a la informacion que voy a usar para esta historia.**_

_**AVISO 2: No tengo muy claro si por extension de capitulo llegare a lo "interesante" en este capitulo o en el siguiente, pero por si acaso aviso de que o bien en este capitulo o bien en el que que viene, habra violencia fisica muy explicita y muy desagradable. Si no os gusta, ya sabeis...quien avisa no es traidor. Por cierto, la escena que voy a representar no me la voy a inventar, los datos historicos que voy a mencionar son veridicos. Podeis googlearlo si lo deseais. **_

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: en una ocasión, en una partida de rol en la que yo hacia de master, un amigo me dijo con el estomago revuelto tras una aventura especialmente sangrienta si me gustaba el cine gore...Mi novio, que sabia de donde habia sacado mi inspiracion para la partida en cuestion, respondio por mi que no, que a mi no me gustaba el cine gore, que no me hacia falta dado que uno de mis hobbies era estudiar historia. Es curioso, pero esa misma anecdota se podria aplicar a lo que voy a narrar en el capitulo 19 y el 20...**_

CAPITULO 19:

Cuando Dolohov y Draco regresaron a la mansion Malfoy, lo hicieron con expresion solemne. Ppidieron audiencia con el Lord, y le contaron la situacion: Sabian que Rabastan estaba tras la pista de Rodolphus, y que pronto, muy pronto, lo traeria de vuelta...

-Maravilloso...-siseo Voldemort con una sonrisa sadica- pronto podremos acabar con este desagradable asunto...

-Si, mi Lord...-Draco lo miro intentando ocultar su desprecio.

Cuando el Lord los dejo marchar, Dolohov cogio por los hombros a Draco.

-Mi buen amigo Draco...-canturreo Antonin con entusiasmo- Vas a tener que ayudarme con algunas cositas...tienes que conseguir algunos ingredientes para mi

El rubio lo miro con suspicacia y se encogio de hombros.

-Venenosos?- Draco susurro la palabra con cierta condescendencia

-Todo es veneno...mi buen Draco, y nada es veneno. Solo depende de la dosis...-Dolohov le guiño un ojo y sacudio ante la cara del ojigris un libro impreso encuadernado con gusanillo de plastico.- Sabes? La gente subestima lo que una simple patata puede hacer al cuerpo humano...

Mientras Dolohov se iba canturreando ensimismado a las cocinas, Draco se quedo alli, con cara de poker, mirandolo marchar. Dolohov le habia dado una lista de ingredientes que queria que le consiguiera. Y Draco, que pese a todo era un pocionista mas que experimentado, no salia de su asombro.

-Manzanas? Melocotones? Tomates? Nuez moscada y cerezas? Patatas?- Leyo en voz alta algunos de los ingredientes requeridos?- Que pretende? Matarlo de una indigestion? Nada de esto es peligroso!

Draco sacudio la cabeza. Incredulo. Aquello no iba a salir bien. Pero Dolohov, Rabastan y Rodolphus se habian visto tan seguros...Encogiendose de hombros, llamo a varios elfos domesticos y les grito hasta que los pobres estuvieron tan aterrados que cumplieron sus ordenes sin hacer rechistar.

Dolohov entro silvando en las cocinas, y saco de alli a los elfos a patadas. Comenzo a preparar los utensilios que iba a necesitar con una sonrisa tan sadica como fascinada. Sabia que algunos de los mortifagos leales al Lord controlaban los suministros de comida. Nada peligroso entraba y salia de las cocinas. Pero...que tenian de peligrosos unos tomates? Dolohov ensancho su sonrisa con elegancia homicida. Y acaricio con ternura el libro que Rodolphus le habia regalado. Aquel libro muggle...y que pese a todo, lo tenia completa y absolutamente fascinado. Aquello si que era una maravilla...como los muggles podian apañarselas para convertir una cereza en un arma letal...increible...Dolohov lo consideraba digno de su arte. Aquello era poesia...era una obra maestra...aquello era maravilloso...justicia poetica en estado puro. Con un suspiro de enamorado, se chupo el dedo indice y paso las paginas hasta encontrar las que buscaba. Oh si...aquello iba a ser maravilloso...

Con la paciencia, dedicacion y obsesion por los pequeños detalles del amante mas atento y consentido, Dolohov se sumergio en su tarea mientras esperaba a que Draco cumpliera su parte y le suministraba los inpensables ingredientes que serian las herramientas de su venganza.

Media hora mas tarde, los elfos empezaron a llegar con los paquetes y las cestas con lo requerido. La sonrisa de Dolohov se ensancho. Aquello iba a ser muy, muy divertido...

XXXXXXX

Draco, por su parte, tenia otras tareas. Sonrio. Aquello si se le daba bien. Entro en la biblioteca, y saco varios fajos de mapas. Yaxley, que estaba alli, ojeo con discreccion como el muchacho ojigris estudiaba con detenimiento la orografia y cartografia de ciertas areas desoladas del territorio del norte de escocia.

Todos sabian que Draco habia estado con Rabastan buscando a Rodolphus, cuya cabeza tenia precio para el Lord, un precio muy alto.

Yaxley sonrio. Y mas cuando Draco tomo ciertas notas y las doblo con recelo, llamando a su aguila, y la mando a enviar ese mensaje.

Cuando el rubio salio de la biblioteca como si nada, Yaxley tomo los libros que habia estado mirando y sonrio sadico. Rodolphus debia estar en esa zona. Cuando Grayback aparecio, Yaxley casi le grito presa de la urgencia.

-Draco acaba de mandar un aguila con una carta para Rabastan, saben donde esta Rodolphus...si lo capturamos nosotros, nos llevaremos el merito ante que ese pajaro no envie su mensaje...quiero saber que pone en esa carta...

Dos horas despues, el hombre lobo aparecio con la carta en cuestion, algo ensangrentada. Alli habian coordenadas y direcciones de posibles localizaciones de Rodolphus para Rabastan. Yaxley sonrio. Llamo a Avery, y a Crounch, y al hombre lobo, salieron de la mansion juntos, dispuestos a llevarse los laureles de esa presa tan codiciada.

Draco sonrio satisfecho, Rodolphus habia tenido razon. Habia sido muy facil. La desinformacion es un arma muy poderosa...Hay gente que se cree cualquier cosa. 4 mortifagos que estarian fuera unos dias. Cuantos menos estuvieran en la mansion...mejor.

XXXXXX

La mañana siguiente fue un caos en la Mansion. Muchos de los mortifagos estaban en misteriosas misiones (que curiosamente habian coincidido con las extrañas sesiones de estudio de Draco y que este enviara mensajes a Rabanastan que misteriosamente, nunca llegaban a su destino)

Nadie sabia nada. O casi nadie...y Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy estaban realmente sobrecogidos por la situacion. Despues del ajetero y superpoblacion que habia sufrido su casa las ultimas semanas, aquel sepulcral silencio era demoledor.

Rodolphus les habia comentado que el Lord no lo notaria. Todo amante tiene la necesidad de pasar tiempo en la intimidad con su pareja...y mas si su pareja es tan fogosa como Bellatrix. Es la necesidad de pasion...es la idiotizacion de las hormonas de las primeras fases del noviazgo...y Rodolphus dijo que no notaria nada, que incluso se alegraria, que agradeceria la calma para pasar un rato a solas con Bella. Y Rodolphus habia estado en lo cierto...

En el momento que el Lord les indico que no le molestaran...y que a la hora convenida subieran la cena a sus dormitorios que tenia "asuntos que tratar" con Bellatrix...Todo se puso en marcha.

Draco avso a Dolohov de las intrucciones recividas, y Antonin sonrio. Y salio de la casa. Alegando que iba a buscar algunos ingredientes y que los inutiles de los elfos domesticos no sabrian que adquirir...

Una vez solo, se aparecio en un refugio seguro, y envio dos lechuzas. Una a la casita perdida donde los dos hermanos esperaban, y otra a Hermione Jane Granger. Esa noche, seria muy especial para todos.

XXXXXXX

Rabastan recivio una lechuza ese medio dia, y leyo el mensaje que solo constaba de 3 palabras "a las nueve". Sonrio. No hacia falta decir nada mas.

-Rodolphus...sera esta noche. Preparate.

Su hermano asintio, y sonrio. Rabastan asintio. Y siguio leyendo. Leia un libro de historia muggle que hablaba de los reyes y los gobiernos. Se sentia fascinado. Tenia unas cuantas horas mas de lectura por delante antes de ponerse en marcha. Todo lo demas, estaba ya preparado.

XXXXXXX

Hermione suspiro. Los aurores dejaron solos a la joven y al ojiverde para que hablaran en el salon.

-Harry...-comenzo ella pasandose las manos por el pelo- Hay cosas que tu no sabes...

-A que te refieres?

-A que tengo cierta informacion sobre quien tu ya sabes...

-QUE?

-Que tengo informacion...se podria decir que tengo un topo dentro de los mortifagos...

-Herms...de que me estas hablando?- Harry se veia alterado y fuera de si.

-Harry...dentro de poco, recivire una carta, que me dira donde y cuando. Si actuamos, podriamos acabar con esto de un plumazo. No te puedo garantizar que derrotemos a todos los mortifagos...pero si podriamos deshacernos del lord. Descabezar a la serpiente como se suele decir...

-Pero...

-Harry...por lo que mas quieras. No me hagas preguntas...no puedo responderte. Pero confia en mi...

El niño que vivio miro a su amiga como si no la hubiera visto nunca, como si no la conociera. No sabia que preguntarle, y eso que tenia muchisimas dudas.

Cuando poco despues, le llego una lechuza con un mensaje que solo tenia cinco palabras, y eran "Esta noche, a las diez" Hermione suplico. Harry acabo cediendo. Un escuadron de aurores estaria listo para seguir a la castaña a un lugar indeterminado que ella se nego a revelar hasta que fuera la hora. El ojiverde la miro con suspicacia, pero era de Hermione de quien hablaban...nunca haria nada estupido o peligroso...nunca se meteria en lios...verdad?

XXXXXX

A las seis en punto, Dolohov, con un escuadron de elfos domesticos cargando bandejas y bandejas de delicatessens, llamo a la puerta del dormitorio del Lord. Cuando recivio permiso, entro dentro, y en una de las grandes mesas del cuarto contiguo al dormitorio, empezo a dejar las viandas.

-Mi Lord...Bellatrix...el menu de esta noche empieza con unos hojaldres salados rellenos de crema de patatas, y de una delicada ensalada de brotes tiernos y confitura de tomatitos verdes, todo aderezado con aceite de oliva virgen aromatizado con artemisa fresca...de plato principal, ternera asada con especias y de postre...bizcochitos de crema y frutas variadas servidos en un lecho de azucar glaseado. Todo regado con un suave vino tinto para acompañar.

-Interesante eleccion...-Susurro el Lord mirando con una ceja arqueada los apetitosos platos.

-Sorprendente...-Bella estaba mojando un dedo en la salsa de la ternera y relamiendola con glotoneria.

-Si me permiten...los dejare solos para que tomen su cena...-Dolohov sonrio con un brillo divertido en los ojos

Cerro la puerta cuando salio del cuarto, y se qeudo unos segundos hasta que empezo a escuchar los ruidos de tenedores cargados de comida siendo deglutidos. Sonrio. Oh si...aquello iba a ser divertido...aquello iba a ser muy divertido...

XXXXXXXX

Draco recorrio la casa varias veces. Los unicos que habian quedado eran el, Dolohov, sus padres, Bella y el Lord. Habia dado pocion somnifera a sus padres, debian quedarse fuera de todo lo que iba a pasar. Cuanto menos supieran, mejor.

Cuando a la hora acordada, Rabastan aparecio en la puerta con Rodolphus, ya no habia vuelta atrás. Rabastan fue con Draco hacia el dormitorio del Lord, mientras Rodolphus se quedo con Dolohov en el salon.

Y llamaron de nuevo a la puerta.

-Mi lord...-comenzo Draco- Rabastan ha traido un regalo para vos...

-En serio?- Voldemort sonrio ampliamente mientras Bella seguia tragando pastelitos y canturreando alegremente

-Lo estan esperando en el salon, mi Lord...-continuo el ojigris.

-Interesante...vayamos a ver el regalo que Rabastan me ha traido...

Bella tambien se levanto y Rabastan intervino.

-Bellatrix, querida, necesito hablar contigo un minuto...sobre el divorcio...

-Baja cuando puedas, Bella, Comprendo que hay asuntos que finiquitar en la familia...-Voldemort sonrio como una serpiente y Rabastan tuvo que repetirse a si mismo que ya faltaba poco.

-Claro...

Draco escolto al lord escaleras abajo. Rabastan se acerco a Bella y miro las viandas.

-Te gusta la comida, Bella?- Pregunto el hombre cuando ya estuviern solos.

-Es deliciosa...Dolohov se ha superado a si mismo esta noche...

-Si...es una cena muy especial...

Rabastan se acerco a la chimenea y la encendio. Cuando las llamas estaban ya danzando como un pequeño infierno, tomo un atizador y lo enterro entre las brasas incandescentes.

-De que querias hablarme, Rabastan?

-Antes de ir a esos desagradables temas...Bella, queria preguntarte una cosa...has oido hablar de Eduardo II?

-Quien?- pregunto ella sinceramente sorprendida.

-Eduardo II...era un rey ingles. Vivio y reino aquí, en Inglaterra, en los primeros años de 1300...era muggle

-Como si me importara la historia de esa escoria muggle...

-Pues deberia importante...ese rey tuvo una historia fascinante...-continuo el con la voz convertida en un lazo de terciopelo y seda- veras...Eduardo II, era homosexual. Y sobretodo, era un imbecil integral incapaz de gobernar su propio reino. Lo casaron con una princesa francesa, y tenia alianzas poderosas. Y aun asi, lo estropeo todo por sus bajos instintos, incapaz de contenerse, incapaz de controlar su lujuria...llevo el reino a la ruina.

-Muy interesante...-Bostezo Bella atacando de nuevo los bizcochitos de frutas- pero no me importa...

-Ah...eso es por que aun no he llegado a lo mejor...-Rabastan camino a espaldas de la mujer con una sonrisa canina en los labios- No te interesa por que no eres capaz de ver el paralelismo...yo al leer esa historia, la considere...profetica. Casi como si el pasado me estuviera dando en bandeja la idea perfecta... casi justicia poetica...

-Rabastan, de que estas hablando?- Bellatrix se quedo blanca de golpe. De sus dedos temblorosos, el bizcocho que tenia sujeto se escurrio y cayo al suelo. Sus labios se tiñeron de azul mientras empezaba a ser presa de violentos espasmos.

Rabastan cogio a la mujer y la tumbo en la cama. Con un par de pases de varita, quedo firmemente atada de manos y pies a los postes, completamente expuesta. Otro par de pases de varita, y la poca ropa que Bellatrix llevaba puesta, se rasgo y cayo, dejandola desnuda mientras convulsionaba y miraba a su alrededor con los ojos desorbitados.

Lestrange tomo un trozo de camison y se lo embutio en la boca como mordaza.

-Por si te lo estas preguntando..si. La cena estaba envenenada. Y si te estas preguntando que hemos usado...me perdonaras el egoismo de no decirtelo. Moriras con esa duda, Bella...y si,...creeme que moriras. Pero no es eso lo que queria hablarte...

Rabastan se acerco a la chimenea y contemplo las llamas con frialdad mientras Bella temblaba de terror y rabia en la cama.

-Por donde iba? Ah ! Si! Eduardo II...una historia fascinante...veras, su reina, Isabel...llamada la Loba de Francia, estaba indignada por la inutilidad de su esposo, y por sus denigrantes vicios...pero las leyes de Inglaterra de aquella epoca decian que ningun noble podia ser ejecutado de forma que dejara marcas visibles en su cuerpo...no podia ser estrangulado, ni decapitado...ni se podia usar ningun metodo convencional de ejecucion. Y asi se hizo...los nobles estaban sorprendidos de no ver ninguna marca en el cuerpo ejecutado del rey...cuando todos los habitantes del reino habian oido los gritos de dolor del monarca la noche que fue capturado...hasta hace poco no se supo que habian usado para ejecutarle...

Rabastan saco el atizador, mas de un metro de la barra de hierro colado estaba al rojo vivo.

-La reina habia ordenado que el rey muriera como habia vivido...ejecutado por sus propios vicios. Veras...la loba de francia ordeno que se lo empalara con una barra de hierro al rojo vivo...

Rabastan miro a Bella a los ojos. La ex esposa de su hermano estaba temblando de miedo. Veia venir el resto de la historia y forcejeaba con sus ataduras con desesperacion.

-Bella...mi hermosisima Bella...acaso no juraste lealtad y fidelidad a mi hermano? Mira lo que me obligas ha hacer...-Rabastan se acerco a la cama, y se arrodillo con el atizador entre las desnudas piernas de la mujer, mirando fijamente a su expuesto sexo- Creeme...no voy a disfrutar esto...pero si te sirve de consuelo...no creo que te duela durante demasiado tiempo. Eso si...mientras te duela, te puedo jurar que conseguire que te arrepientas de lo que le has hecho a mi hermano...

De un solo gesto, Rabastan hundio mas de un metro de atizador incandescente en la vagina de Bellatrix. Y muchas cosas pasaron a la vez. Ella grito con un desgarrador tono agudo que solo son capaces de generar los que estan sometidos a un indecible dolor. La mandibula de la mujer se desencajo mientras aullaba, su cuerpo se convulsiono atrozmente, y una humareda que olia a carne calcinada se escapo de entre sus piernas acompañada de un regero de sangre, orina y flujos. Rabastan no se apiado, y con una fuerza bruta tremenda, volvio a empujar el atizador hasta que lo sumergio en aquel convulso y destrozado cuerpo hasta el mango.

Despues sencillamente lo saco y volvio a empalarla, una y otra vez. No duro mas de tres minutos. Desgarro aquella infiel vagina, el utero, los intestinos, la vegiga. Perforo el diafragma, el higado y el pancreas. Calcino con aquel hierro al rojo vivo tdas las visceras que iba cauterizando a lo bestia mientras la laceraba por dentro y fuera.

Hasta que quedo satisfecho. Y miro a aquella mujer. Y miro a lo que la habia reducido. Una masa retorcida por el dolor mas aberrante. Tras haber sufrido la mas denigrante y humillante muerte, sometida al acto mas cruel de indefension que Rabastan habia encontrado.

-Ya ves, Bellatrix...Aprender sin pensar es inutil. Pensar sin aprender, peligroso.- Rabastan se limpio las manos con las sabanas de seda de aquella cama en la que su ex cuñada habia sido infiel a su hermano con su Lord- Tu nunca aprendiste...nunca pensaste. Solo seguias tus instintos...de manera ciega. Dime, Bella...valio la pena romperle el corazon a mi hermano?

Rabastan arrojo sobre aquel cuerpo muerto y destrozado el trozo de tela con el que se habia limpiado, y encaminandose hacia la puerta, la cerro al salir. Para no volver.

XXXXX

Voldemort no se encontraba bien. Apenas habian bajado las escaleras se habia doblado por la mitad. Con espasmos. Se recompuso como pudo y se encamino hacia el salon. Cuando entraron, y vio a Rodolphus sentado comdamente con Dolohov a su lado se sorprendio. Pero varias cosas pasaron a la vez: Por un lado, las piernas le fallaron, y cayo al suelo presa de los espasmos. La lengua se le hincho, y no podia articular palabra. Las manos le temblaban, y no podia controlar ni uno solo de sus musculos. La vista se le nublo, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Y de pronto, Escucho los desgarradores y atroces gritos de Bella.

Incapaz de levantarse, de moverse siquiera, Voldemort se ahovillo en el suelo humillante y estupidamente, intentando que el estomago no se le saliera por la boca.

-Es curioso...verdad?-Susurro Dolohov encantado por lo que veia- No podiamos envenenarte, mi Lord ya que habria notado cualquier sustancia toxica. Pero ahi no hay nada extraño...no? Su comida tiene como ingredientes exactamente lo mismo que ha comido en cientos de ocasiones...es increible como los muggles han podido averiguar algo que nosotros hemos desdeñado durante años...algo tan simple...tan obvio. Hemos pasado años, decadas, siglos estudiando plantas extrañas y raras, sustancias exoticas y tan ajenas al mundo muggle que no sentiamos orgullosos y seguros de nuestros conocimientos...cuanto nos hemos ofuscado en deleznar lo que compartiamos! Y mira por donde...es en esas similitudes al mundo muggle donde encontramos la clave para demostrarte que no eres mas que un simple mortal...ironico, verdad?

"La artemisa es usada como planta medicinal. Tanto los tallos como las hojas...pero las flores...ah, las flores de artemisa pueden ser muy interesantes...a que si? Adormecen y provocan lucidez al mismo tiempo, aturdiendo los sentidos...

"Y esos pastelitos de patata que tanto le han gustado...es curioso...pero las patatas tienen una sustancia que ni me atreveria a intentar mencionar...que suele ser inocua cuando se cocina, pero que en crudo...y sobretodo cuando se expone a la luz, crea una especie de toxina. Esa sustancia esta en mayores concentraciones en los brotes tiernos y las partes verdes, esas partes tan suculentas cuando estan bien preparadas con ojaldre y cuando estan servidas en forma de pasta y aliñadas con vinagres balsamicos para enmascarar su crudez. Lo nota, mi Lord? Como su sistema nervioso esta patas arriba? Pues sepa que esos espasmos, esos violentos calambres, se los ha causado una simple y humilde patata...

"Ah, mi Lord...le gustaron los bizcochos de frutas? Maravillosos, verdad? Tan dulces y amargos al mismo tiempo...usted sabia que las semillas de las manzanas, los melocotones, las almendras crudas, las ciruelas y los dalmasos tienen una toxina increiblemente potente? Las semillas de una o dos piezas son inofensivas. Pero si las juntas, las preparas, y las concentras...tienes un coctel brutalmente demoledor con sabor a fruta. Tambien lleva algo de ruibarbo y un toquecito de aloe...dos activadores de esa maravillosa sustancia de las semillas...deberia estar empezando a sentirlo ahora...la arritmia cardiaca...como su corazon late de forma desacompasada y cada vez mas rapido...impidiendole pensar, como sus sienes pulsan a ese ritmo desquiciado...y todo por un puñado de semillas. Pero no se preocupe, no le dara un infarto...o al menos creo que no, no seigual me he pasado con la dosis...

"Usted sabia que la nuez moscada, en estado concentrado y en una dosis generosa puede provocar vomitos, delirios, agitacion e incluso estado de coma? Yo no lo sabia...por cierto, que le han parecido la ternera picante? Yo que usted no me moveria mucho...las nauseas que siente son normales. La agitacion tambien...las alucinaciones empezaran pronto...pero no entrara en coma. No señor...no he usado tanto...pero la somnolencia si la sentira...y sumado a todos los demas sintomas...debe usted estar deseando morirse, eh?

"Y la ensalda? Que le ha parecido la ensalada de brotes tiernos? Le ha gustado? La lechuga, los canonigos y los brotes de por si eran inofensivos...pero incluso a mi me fascino lo que un tomate, un simple y vulgar tomate le puede hacer al organismo...sabe esas partes duritas que siempre quitamos por que son leñosas? No tiene ni idea de lo bien que hacemos al quitarlas...pero si las maceras ligeramente con vino o con un jerez dulce...se ablandan y son deliciosas. Igual que las hojitas verdes que hay encima del tomate...esas partes, mi querido Lord, tienen una cosa llamada alcaloides. Entre otras muchas cosas, alteran el sistema nervioso. Y lo alteran mucho...no se imagina cuanto...por eso ahora no puede moverse. Se podria decir, que lo tengo atado a con tomates. Divertido, verdad? Pera ensalada no tomate lo unico que tenia. Tambien llevaba berenjena. Sabia que la berenjena es toxica mientras esta cruda? Que una vez cocinada se vuelve inocua? Yo no lo sabia...pero ahora usted si lo sabe...ese color azulado que esta cogiendo su piel me lo demuestra...ahora mismo deberia estar sintiendo las berenjenas...como calambres estomacales e intestinales. Aun que mas que calambres, deberia estar sintiendolo como mazazos...divertido...y luego dicen que las verduras son buenas para la salud,...

"Lo mas curioso, mi Lord, es que ninguno de los platos que le he preparado tenia suficientes toxinas como para hacerle daño realmente por si solo. Ni mucho menos para matarle. Pero usted sucumbio a la gula...y comio de todos los platos...comio de todos ellos...los devoro...y ahora, una multitud de sustancias con efectos altamente creativos estan haciendo estragos en su cuerpo...

Voldemort consiguio alzar ligeramente el rostro, y vio a Draco salir por la puerta con un brillo extraño en los ojos. Vio a Dolohov alejarsse hacia la ventana, y cerrar las cortinas. Y vio a Rodolphus arrodillarse a su lado con una sonrisa concescendiente en los labios.

-Mi Lord...-Susurro con sarcasmo el mortifago- Permitidme una pregunta...vale la pena perderlo todo...absolutamente todo...por robarle la esposa a un hombre que confia en vos? Decidme mi Lord...valio la pena?


	20. Chapter 20

_**Bueno chicas y chicos, esto se acaba. Aquí os dejo el ultimo capitulo de Aberratio Ictus. No pense que me gustara tanto escribir sobre esta pareja, pero la verdad es que ha sido muy divertido y muy interesante conocer y jugar con nuevos personajes con esta rarisima historia que me desafiaron ha hacer...a ver si mas adelante me atrevo con otro desafio...**_

_**En las normas del desafio especificaba que tenian que tener un final feliz...pero realista. ¿como diablos se come eso? Asi que he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo, e intentando ponerme en la piel de los personajes, y ante la contradiccion que esa condicion genera, y a riesgo de crear un agujero negro en el continuo espacio tiempo que haga implosionar la realidad, esto es lo que me ha salido. Supongo que no gustara a todos...pero que se le va ha hacer...nadie es perfecto, y es lo mas realista que he podido hacer...**_

_**A los que me habeis preguntado si van ha haber epilogos...visto lo visto, no creo que los hayan...**_

CAPITULO 20:

Eran las seis de la mañana del 31 de Julio del 2.040. Para Harry, era una fecha especial. Era la mañana de su 60 cumpleaños. Y como siempre hacia en esa fecha, se levanto temprano de la cama, se dio una larga ducha tibia, se vistio, y bajo al jardin.

Cogio una de las pequeñas mantas de tricot que Ginny hacia como hobbie, del mismo modo que las habia hecho Molly, y salio al porche del jardin trasero, donde sentandose en una de las comodas poltronas de madera, se tapo las piernas, y se dedico a divagar mientras esperaba.

Alguien le habia dicho en una ocasión que cuando llegas a ciertas edades, debes hacer balance de tu vida. Harry no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, por que dado el estilo de vida que habia llevado, habia tenido que hacer balance a diario casi desde los 11 años dado que cada dia de su vida habia podido ser el ultimo. Se daba cuenta de la ironia que suponia el hecho de que ahora, en su vejez, que debia afrontar sus ultimos años...estos iban a ser los mas tranquilos, pacificos y sosegados de su existencia. Y le gustaba...vaya si le gustaba...despertarse por las mañanas sabiendo que nadie, absolutamente nadie va a intentar matarte, asesinarte o masacrar a los que amas tiene un no se que realmente liberador...

Recordaba con brillante nitidez como aquel dichoso troll aparecio en el colegio y tuvo asi su primera aventura...como el y Ron habian salvado a Hermione en los cuartos de baño...recordaba su primer vuelo en escoba como si hubiera sido ayer...recordaba las peripecias para conseguir la piedra filosofal. Recordaba el aterrador miedo de haberse encontrado rodeado de acromantulas...y el panico de no saber que pasba en el colegio durante la crisis del heredero de slytherin. Y sobretodo, recordaba el frio y la humedad, y la impotencia que sintio cuando se enfrento al basilisco y al fantasma de Tom Riddle.

Recordaba su odisea en el torneo de los tres magos, y su tragico desenlace...recordaba a Dolores Humbridge y recordaba que no debia decir mentiras...Recordaba a los gemelos Weasley volando y haciendo revolotear los examenes mientras hacian estallar miles de chispas y artefactos magicos mientras dejaban patente su opinion sobre lo que pensaban de lo que estaba pasando. Siempre le hizo sonreir la explosiva forma que tenian los gemelos de hacer notar lo que se les paaba por la cabeza...

Recordaba a Dumbledore...recordaba a Snapes...recordaba a Fred...A Tonks, a Lupin...recordaba a Sirius. Recordaba a Cedric. Harry Potter se esforzaba mucho, muchisimo en no olvidar...y habia pagado el precio: habian heridas, viejas y dolorosas heridas, que nunca se habian cerrado...

Si algo habia habido en su vida hasta la saciedad, habia sido misterio...pero con mas o menos atino, siempre habia conseguido solucionarlos...resolverlos...o se le habian resuelto con el tiempo. Los horrocruxes, las reliquias de la muerte...todo habia acabando revelandose ante el. Incluso los misterios sobre su propia familia y su propio pasado.

Harry sonrio cuando a medida que la mañana iba avanzando y el sol iba saliendo, sus hijos llegaron. Ya adultos...con vidas propias...y suspiro siendo consciente, como siempre, de que la vida habia seguido su curso...todo seguia fluyendo. Ginny aparecio y reunio a los que iban llegando en la casa. Los preparativos para la fiesta estaban en marcha. El que un dia fue el niño que sobrevivio miro con ternura y cariño a sus nietos jugar en el jardin. Ahora era consciente de cual era el verdadero motivo por el que habia luchado todos estos años: el futuro. Por que el futuro no es un concepto abstracto y generico...el futuro tiene nombre. Tiene forma...son los hijos y los nietos que aun estan por venir...son todosaquellos que heredaran el mundo que dejemos cuando nosotros ya no estemos aquí...son los que tomaran el relevo de esa lucha. Y si lo has hecho bien...si lo has hecho realmente bien...solo heredaran el mundo, por que la lucha ya habra terminado.

Y aun asi, Harry tenia un sabor agridulce de boca. Todos los misterios se habian revelado. Todos menos uno. La duda que lo habia carcomido todos los dias de su vida desde aquella fatidica noche en la que todo tomo un rumbo que nunca habia visto venir.

Sus ojos verdes contemplaron a los niños divertirse bajo el sol ajenos a sus pensamientos sombrios. Bueno...sus ojos no. Su ojo. Hacia muchos años, un artefacto trampa lo habia pillado con la guardia baja durante una redada y le habia explotado en la cara, dejandole una cicatriz con una forma que recordaba a un crisantemo en el lugar en el que debia haber estado su ojo izquierdo. Si el viejo Ojo Loco lo hubiera visto se habria reido de el...Guardia permanente! Habia oido esa frase en su memoria mientras los medimagos intentaban recuperar su ojo sin resultados...No pudo mas que sonreir...

Aun asi...sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando los Weasley llegaron. George y su esposa...y dos de sus nietos. Bill y Fleur...Charlie, Percey...todos ellos fueron llegando. Incluso Ron, que habia rehecho su vida despues de todo...pero nunca se caso. Y mas despues de lo que paso aquella noche. No volvio a mirar a una mujer.

Viejos y nuevos amigos fueron llegando, hasta que la casa se lleno de gente de todas las edades. Y todos dejaron solo a Harry. Todos sabian lo que estaba esperando, y que era un momento especial para el. Y siempre se lo respetaban. Harry tenia su propia tradicion el dia de su cumpleaños, y no hablaria con nadie...no participaria en nada...hasta que la hubiera realizado su pequeño rito del dia 31 de julio...

Harry miro al cielo, y cerrando el unico ojo que le habia sobrevivido a sus peripecias y aventuras...se dejo llevar por los recuerdos.

Aquella tarde, mientras hablaba con Hermione, ella recivio una carta. Y le pidio que confiara en ella. Harry no podia negarle eso, si la ojimiel decia que confiara en ella, era por que tenia motivos para pedirselo...nunca le habia fallado.

Reunio un escuadron de aurores y partieron hacia la mansion Malfoy a la hora acordada...y la noche mas caotica de la vida de Harry dio comienzo.

Habian esperado una brutal batalla...una resistencia feroz...pero les desconcerto no encontrar nada mas que unos amables y dociles elfos abrienles la puerta, como si los estuvieran esperando. Todo fue sencillamente bizarro.

Se encontraron a la familia Malfoy al completo profundamente sedada en uno de los salones. Se encontraron una carniceria en uno de los dormitorios cuando encontraron el cadaver brutal y humillantemente destrozado de Bella envuelto en una nube de olor a carne quemada...

Se encontraron a Voldermort atado y colgado de los pies de una de las lamparas del techo, pero aun vivo. Y entonces todo se precipito. Cuando lo descolgaron y lo bajaron, El aturdido Lord le arerbato la varita a uno de los aurores y lo mato con un zozobrante avada. Harry ni se lo penso, Le lanzo un potente expeliarmus que lo lanzo hacia atrás se golpeo la nuca contra el escabel de la chimenea. Y ese fue el patetico final del mago tenebroso mas poderoso que el mundo magico habia visto...Luego mas tarde descubrieron que alguien lo habia envenenado e intoxicado y que en esos momentos debia estar aturdido, alucinando y complentamente fuera de si. Era demasiado triste y absurdo como para si quiera reirse de lo surrealista que habia sido aquella situacion.

Todo se complico cuando la casa de los Malfoy se convirtio en un circo, donde los aurores corrian por todas partes buscando nadie sabia que exactamente, desconcertados por haber esperado un gran momento de gloria, una batalla epica...un instante brillante que pasara a los anales de la historia...y encontrarse con que alguien se les habia adelantado, habia hecho todo el trabajo y les habia dejado todo en bandeja de plata con un apertivio para despues...

Harry se acerco a una de las ventanas y vio una sombra en el jardin trasero, y bajo corriendo para ver que era. Alli habia alguien. Desde el porche que daba a los perterres, se asomo, y efectivamente, allil habia un mortifago, con su tunica y su mascara puesta, mirando a algun punto del tejado de la mansion, como una siniestra estatua de cementerio con el rostro metalico. El ojiverde contuvo el aliento. Aferro su varita, y apuntando a la figura, salio a la tenue luz del jardin.

-No te muevas...-dijo con voz alta y clara. El mortifago se giro hacia el, lentamente. Apenas moviendo solo la cabeza y los hombros. Con movimientos aun mas lentos, aun mas pausados, alzo una mano desarmada y llevandosela al rostro, se quito la mascara. Harry apenas podia creer lo que veia. Alli, con expresion solemne y ausente, estaba Rodolphus Lestrange, con la vista clavada en algun punto detras de su cabeza.- Quedas detenido, Lestrange...

-En serio?- Pregunto el mortifago con un tono de voz monocorde que dejaba bien claro que cualquier cosa que Potter le dijera le importaba bien poco.

-Esto se acaba aquí, se acaba esta noche. Volveras a Azkaban para el resto de tu vida...

-Aja...-asintio Lestrange. Harry empezaba a sentirse incomodo de que no le mirara. Aquel hombre seguia con la vista clavada en algun punto detras de el. Pero sabia que no podia girarse. Perderlo de vista supondria la muerte.

-Tira tu varita al suelo, Lestrange...

-No veo motivo alguno por el que debiera hacer eso, Potter...-susurro el hombre- Ademas, aquí estas de mas.

-Que?- harry se sentia humillantemente ignorado en aquella conversacion.

-Que sobras, Potter, haznos el favor de irte, tengo asuntos que tratar...

"Haznos" habia dicho Lestrange. Harry empezo a sudar. Habia alguien a su espalda. Otro mortifago supuso. Debia pensar rapido. Debia actuar rapido. Estaba entre dos enemigos. Y uno era desconocido. Aunque todo podia ser un truco para hacerle girarse...Y Harry se dejo llevar por el instinto. Alzo la varita, se tenso, y se dispuso a dejar inconsciente a Lestrange. Tenia planeado tirarse al suelo, rodar y girarse, y maldecir a quien tuviera detras. Claro que si alli no habia nadie se sentiria como el imbecil mas grande del mundo...pero seria un imbecil vivo...y eso era lo que mas le importaba en ese instante. Abrio la boca para lanzar su desmaius...y algo lo golpeo por la espalda. La voz femenina que a sus espaldas habia lanzado el petrificus totallus le confirmo sus sospechas.

Lo que Harry vivio a continuacion, lo habia revivido en su memoria durante años y años, intentando encontrarle sentido. Intentando entender lo que se le escapo...Por que cuando vio a Lestrange sonreir...y vio a Hermione aparecer junto a el ….todo se volvio confuso. Hermione lo habia petrificado?

-Perdoname Harry,...-susurro ella abrazando al ojiverde y besandole en las mejillas y la frente- No lo habia entendido hasta ahora...hasta que te he visto apuntando a Rodolphus...no tenia otra opcion...no podia hacerlo de otra forma...perdoname por favor...era el unico modo...

-Ahora lo comprendes, verdad Hermione?- susurro Rodolphus acercandose a los dos griffindors.

-No tenias por que haberte arriesgado asi...te has expuesto!- Le grito la ojimiel sin poder contener mas el llanto.

-No podia hacertelo comprender de otro modo...-Rodolphus se encogio de hombros, mirando a Hermione con tristeza. Harry se sentia como un observador ignorado.

-Lo se...ahora lo entiendo...-la castaña parecia al borde del colapso.

-Y que haras, Hermione?- Pregunto el mortifago con dulzura.

-No lo se...

-Alguien me dijo no hace mucho...que siempre hay un momento en el que tinees que tomar una decision...y cualquier camino que cojas, significa que renuncias a algo. La pregunta es...que prefieres tener en tu vida, y de que puedes prescindir...de que te arrepentirias mas de haber dejado atrás...siempre perdemos algo Hermione...es hora de tomar decisiones...

Rodolphus retrocedio varios pasos sin darles la espalda, y extendio un brazo hacia la pareja de leones. Con la palma de la mano mirando al cielo, y los dedos extendidos. Rodolphus le tendia la mano a Hermione.

-No voy a preguntartelo Hermione. Conoces la pregunta...y la decision es tuya. Pero elijas lo que elijas, no habra vuelta atrás. Ahora es cuando tu alma y tu cuerpo deben elegir, entre tu corazon o tu cerebro.

Hermione miro al mortifago, alli, tendiendole la mano en medio del jardin, con su tunica negra ondeando suavemente con la brisa nocturna, una figura recortada en la noche por la luz de la luna. La ojimiel respiro hondo. Cerro los ojos apenas unos segundos, y tomo su decision. Abrio de nuevo los parpados y con unas gruesas lagrimas rodandole por la mejilla, abrazo a la petrificada figura de Harry.

-Perdoname Harry...-le susurro en el oido mientras lo estrechaba con fuerza- nunca te olvidare...y por favor...no me busques...

Harry sintio como el cuerpo de Hermione se separaba del suyo. Y con los ojos abiertos con una expresion de sorpresa petrificada por el hechizo, la vio correr hacia la figura de Rodolphus, coger su mano, apretarse contra su pecho mientras el asesino la abrazaba y la rodeaba con su tunica negra, envolviendo las dos figuras...y los vio desaparecerse.

Tardaron casi dos horas en encontrar a Harry. Y no le hablo a nadie de lo que habia visto. Necesitaba asimilar y comprender lo que habia pasado, sin saber que nunca lo haria.

Horas mas tarde, aquello fue un circo mediatico. La familia Malfoy fue detenida, juzgada, y aunque Lucius fue condenado a 15 años en Azkaban por sus delitos, Draco y Narcisa fueron encontrados inocentes. O al menos, no culpables, dado que se habian visto obligados a convertirse a la causa del señor tenebroso bajo amenaza de muerte. Cosa que era cierta...en cierta medida.

Ningun otro mortifago fue encontrado o arrestado aquella noche. Y por raro que pareciera, aun que los mortifagos seguian existiendo...apenas se les vio en los años siguientes. Sencillamente,...desaparecieron. O al menos, algunos.

Crabbe y Goyle fueron arrestados dos años despues. Yaxley tambien, pero para frustracion del mundo magico, fue arrestado cuando lo ingresaron en San Mungos cuando lo llevaron alli unos desconocidos cuando sufrio un infarto y necesitaba atencion medica.

Muchos magos rumorearon que Grayback habia fundado una colonia de hombres lobos salvajes en algun lugar de Finlandia...una especie de pequeña nacion libre para los licantropos donde cualquier mago o bruja o muggle que entrara lo hacia bajo su propia responsabilidad...por que normalemte nos salian vivos de alli. Del resto, nada se supo nunca.

Algunas veces, a lo largo de los años, hubieron ataques o asesinatos en los que la marca tenebrosa aparecia flotando sobre algun lugar...y hubieron victimas mortales, era cierto...pero para s de los aurores, quien quiera que fuera el nuevo lider de los mortifagos los movia como sombras, con una sutileza nunca vista. Sus ataques, quitando excepciones, eran sutiles. Como si el lider de un grupo terrorista fuera un politico...Mucho tiempo despues, descubrieron en un interrogatorio de un joven mortifago arrestado que el mando de los mortifagos lo compartian Rabastan Lestrange y Antonin Dolohov...y que nadie, absolutamente nadie sabia que tenian en mente esos dos.

El joven arrestado tambien dijo que en una conversacion, habia oido decirles a los lideres que su objetivo no era destruir a los muggles e instaurar un nuevo orden...si no ayudar a que eso pasara por si solo. El joven dijo que Rabastan comento en una ocasión que destruir a los muggles era una perdida de tiempo, por que si les dabas suficiente margen, ya lo harian ellos solitos sin ayuda externa. Rabastan habia dicho tambien, que la mision de los mortifagos no era precipitar esa destruccion...si no vigilar a los muggles y darles los empujoncitos necesarios para motivarlos a que se destruyeran por si solos. Que ensuciarse las manos con su sangre era una tonteria cuando ya se ensuciaban ellos solos...

Harry se sentia desconcertado. Y aun mas, cuando pocos dias despues de la desaparicion de Hermione, se habia enterado que la camara de Gringotts de los Lestrange habia sido vaciada. O mas bien...mermada. 2 tercios de todo el oro que habia en esa camara habia sido sacado en una sola retirada de efectivo. Y alguien habia mandado los papeles correspondientes al traspaso de poderes para la herencia de los lestrange. Rodolphus habia cedido el control de todas las propiedades y forturna de los Lestrange a su hermano Rabastan a cambio del valor de los mismos y su parte correspondiente de la herencia familiar en efectivo. Basicamente...dos tercios del dinero que habian acumulado. Aquello desconcerto a los aurores y al ministerio. Y mucho.

Cuando la desaparicion de Hermione se hizo publica, nadie sabia que habia pasado. Harry nunca conto a nadie lo que habia visto ni oido aquella noche. Sabia que nadie lo comprenderia. Sabia que todos sospecharian de Hermione...asi que guardo silencio.

Fue llorada como una heroina de guerra caida en combate. Y Harry sonrio con amargura cuando se le levanto una estatua conmemorativa en el ministerio.

Lo que mas le desconcerto, era que en su siguiente cumpleaños, una alondra blanca le habia traido un paquete. Un regalo. Sin nota. Sin carta. Envuelto en un bellisimo papel rojo granate y atado con un liston de raso verde. Le desconcerto ver el sello con el que estaba lacrado la cinta: era una nutria rampante sosteniendo entre sus garras el escudo de armas de la familia Lestrange.

Con sumo cuidado, abrio el paquete. Su contenido lo extraño: alli habian dos libros: Uno era Historia de la Magia. El otro era la Odisea de Homero.

No lo entendio. Y no lo comprendio al año siguiente, cuando otra alondra blanca le trajo el mismo regalo. La Historia de la Magia y la Odisea. Ni al año siguiente...ni al siguiente...ni al siguiente...

Un dia, Ginny le comento que le parecia raro usar una alondra como pajaro mensajero, y mas por lo que significaban.

-Que quieres decir?- pregunto el confuso al ver marchar al pajaro

-Pues escuche hace mucho tiempo, que cuando un marinero muere en alta mar...sobretodo cuando su barco a naufragado o por que se han perdido y han muerto de sed...su alma se trasnforma en una alondra. Y las alondras vuelan sobre las aguas, buscando que a otros no les pase lo que a ellos. Ver una alondra cuando estas en alta mar es un buen persagio, pese a lo que muchos digan, por que significa que hay tierra no muy lejos. Las alondras guian a los que estan perdidos, y les muestran el camino para volver a casa. Y da muchisima mala suerte matar a una alondra...pero si la dejas vivir, ella te llevara a casa...

Harry miro los libros que tenia en las manos. Y penso como hubiera pensado Hermione. La Historia de la Magia era el primer libro de magia que ella le habia regalado. Sonrio al recordarlo. Y la Odisea...tuvo que investigar un poco, y averiguo que era la historia de Ulises...un heroe griego de la antiguerad, que provoco la ira de los dioses con su arrogancia, y paso toda su vida viajando por el mundo, perdido,...con la esperanza de algun dia volver a casa. Y lo conseguia,...en la vejez. Leyo que para Ulises, lo importante no habia sido el hecho de regresar...si no el viaje en si mismo, todo lo que habia aprendido, todo lo que habia vivido...sin su viaje, Ulises no habria sido Ulises.

Harry tuvo ganas de llorar. Y lloro. Y lloro todos los 31 de Julio de toda su vida, cuando a primeras horas de la mañana, una alondra blanca le traia un paquete sin remitente, sin notas ni cartas, con una nutria con el estudo de los Lestrange entre sus garras como sello, y dentro, todos los años, habia un volumen de la Historia de la Magia y un tomo de la Odisea. Siempre ediciones disitintas. A veces nuevos...a veces, autenticas antiguedades. A veces en distintos idiomas...

Y aquella mañana del 2.040, la mañana del 60 cumpleaños de Harry Potter, no iba a ser distinta. Alli estaba, sentado, en el porche de su casa, esperando a que una alondra blanca le trajera junto al paquete con su regalo la promesa no pronunciada de Hermione, de que algun dia, volveria a casa.

Alguien le toco el hombro, y el anciano ojigris se giro lentamente, para ver a Ginny con cara de disculpa removiendose inquieta.

-Tienes visita cielo...-dijo ella apartandose un poco, y dejando ver a un alto, aristocratico y canoso Draco Malfoy.

-Creo recordar que a ti no te habia invitado,...-rio Harry divertido.

Ginny se marcho, y dejo a los dos antiguos compañeros-enemigos solos en el porche trasreo del jardin.

-No he venido a tu fiesta, Potter...

-Entonces a que has venido Malfoy?

-A darte tu regalo de cumpleaños...

Aquello hizo que el ojo verde de Harry mirara con suspicacia al sonriente Draco.

-Nunca habria pensado que justamente tu me trajeras un regalo de cumpleaños...

-Que quieres que te diga, Potter...-dijo Draco encogiendose de hombros- Hasta yo tengo mi corazoncito en algun sitio, y hasta yo habria querido alguna respuesta si estuviera en tu situacion...

Harry casi se cae de su asiento al escuchar esas palabras. Y miro interrogativo al antiguo principe de slytherin.

-Por que ahora, Malfoy? Si has sabido algo de ella durante todo este tiempo...-Harry sonaba dolido- Por que ahora?

-No voy a disculparme por mi silencio, Potter...-suspiro Draco tomando asiento en una de las poltronas y acomodo el baston con el que andaba en el reposabrazos- Cumplo mis promesas...e hice una hace mucho.

-Entonces por que vienes?

-Por que esa promesa ya no tiene significado...-Draco estiro las piernas y se acomodo, mirando el jardin, mirando a los niños jugar.

-Que has venido a contarme entonces?

-Que sigue viva...-comenzo el rubio- se enamoro hace mucho tiempo de Rodolphus. No me preguntes como o cuando...no lo se. Solo se que fue poco antes de la muerte del Lord. Ambos sabian que no podian vivir juntos, que aquello no podia salir bien...asi que hicieron lo unico que podian hacer. Irse. Irse lejos. Irse juntos...desaparecieron.

Harry abrio la boca para decir algo. Pero la cerro. Draco siguio hablando. Al aristocratico anciano se lo veia triste, cansado...su voz era tan nostalgica y melancolica que casi daba pena.

-No se mucho despues de que se fueran juntos aquella noche, Potter...la verdad es que se tan poco como tu. Pero he oido rumores. Rodolphus rompio el contacto con Rabastan del mismo modo que Hermione lo rompio contigo y con todos...pero del mismo modo que ella, una vez al año tiene su momento de debilidad con tu regalo, el lo tiene con su hermano...

-Como sabes tu lo de mi regalo?- Harry lo miro extrañado

-Los rumores vuelan...-Draco sonrio con petulancia. Ni los años habian podido borrar aquella eterna sonrisa ladeada de superioridad. Harry sintio ganas de reir- solo dos personas usan el sello de los Lestrange, y Rabastan no te enviaria un regalo por tu cumpleaños...

-Comprendo...que mas sabes?

-Se que han tenido una buena vida juntos en algun lugar perdido y remoto...-comenzo Draco- Se que tuvieron hijos juntos...y que tuvieron nietos...y se que Rodolphus dejo atrás su vida como mortifago por completo. Por Hermione...que ella era algo asi como su guardiana, su angel de la guarda. Su redencion. Se que Rodolphus murio hace unos meses...y se que Hermione no volvera a casa.

-Pero...-Harry iba a decir algo, pero Draco siguio hablando.

-Rabastan recivio una carta de Hermione, Potter...-respondio el aristocrata a la pregunta no formulada- Anunciando la muerte de su hermano. Y diciendole que aun muerto, ella seguiria protegiendole...que aun muerto, seguiria siendo su guardiana. Que tenian un legado juntos,...que habian construido algo. Y que no iba a abandonarlo. Decia que ella lo habia seguido hacia el corazon de las tinieblas en dos ocasiones, que lo habia seguido a lo desconocido por toda una vida...y que si esa vida aun no habia acabado, ella seguiria adelante...

Harry sonrio. Aquello sonaba tan...tan...tan Hermione...Draco se levanto de su asiento y tomo su baston.

-Malfoy...quieres quedarte a la fiesta?- El ojiverde se sentia en deuda.

-Agradezco la cortesia, Potter...pero no pinto nada aquí. Nunca me gustaron los momentos empalagosos de felicidad familiar, y no voy a ser tan hipocrita de fingir que si para que te sientas un buen anfitrion. Agradezco el detalle...-rio el rubio divertido- Pero no , gracias.

-Como quieras...-Harry comprendia bien a lo que se referia, seria raro tenerlo alli en su cumpleaños- Y gracias, Malfoy.

-No me las des. No lo he hecho por ti- Draco parecia serio de golpe.

-Por que, entonces?

-Por Hermione Granger...-Draco susurro el nombre con reverencia- Aunque no lo creas, ella me libero de algo...le debia algo. Y yo pago mis deudas. Ella cumplio una promesa...y Rodolphus era de mi familia. Asi que eso la hace ser de la familia tambien...

-No comprendo a que te refieres...

-No lo tienes que comprender, Potter...-Draco sonrio con tristeza- hay cosas, que solo se pueden aceptar sin comprender. Como los dogmas de fe...

No habian pasado ni dos minutos desde que Draco se fue, cuando llego la alondra blanca con el paquete. Y fue en ese instante, cuando el pajaro dejo su carga a los pies del auror, cuando Harry lo comprendio. Hermione nunca volveria a casa...Por que la alondra no la guiaba. Ella era la alondra...ella era la naufraga que habia elegido el mar como hogar, y que vigilaba la superficie del oceano buscando perdidos...mostrandoles el camino a casa...a un hogar al que ella no podia volver. Por que pese a ser una criatura del aire...habia elegido el agua como su hogar. Por amor...la alondra enamorada del tiburon...si habian encontrado un lugar donde hacer su nido.

Harry abrio el paquete envuelto como siempre en papel de regalo rojo granate, rompiendo el sello de la nutria y el escudo de armas. Ymiro dentro. Miro La Historia de la Magia, y miro la Odisea de Homero. Y cerrando su ojo sano, sollozo.

Por un instante, se pregunto durante cuantos años mas, durante cuantos 31 de Julio reciviraia su regalo. Por que Hermione estaba alli fuera, en algun lugar...velando la tumba del mortifago por el que habia dejado atrás su vida para encontrar una nueva. Y aun asi...Siempre encontraba un dia al año en el que dejar que un pedacito de su alma encontrara el camino a casa para decirle a Harry que aun le queria, que aun le recordaba.

Cuando horas mas tarde, sus hijos trajeron una enorme tarta cantando un alegre y desafinado cumpleaños felilz, y le pidieron que soplara las velas, Harry seguia llorando.

-Pide un deseo!- chillo una de sus nietas divertida

Harry soplo las velas y susurro su deseo,

-Cuando me abrazaste por ultima vez, me suplicaste que te perdonara...deseo que sepa que no puedo perdonarla, por que no hay nada que perdonar. Yo habria tomado la misma decision de haber estado en su lugar...y deseo que no se arrepienta...deseo que algun dia...vuelva a casa...deseo recibir mi regalo durante muchos años mas, aunque sea solo para saber que sigue viva, hasta que decida regresar...

Nadie comprendio que de que hablaba. Nadie supo a que se referia. Pero a Harry no le importaba. Soplo las velas con fuerza, apagandolas todas. Y siendo un año mas viejo, se dispuso a esperar 360 dias de nuevo.

Aquellos que viven en pueblos costeros, siempre dicen que nunca se sabe que puede arrastrar la marea a la orilla. A veces son caracolas...a veces, pequeños tesoros. Harry se preguntaba si del mismo modo que Ulises acabo volviendo a Itaka en la vejez, Hermione haria lo mismo.

Lo que Harry no sabia, es que puede que Hermione fuera Penelope. Puede que Hermione fuera Telemako. Puede que Hermione fuera Athenea. Puede que fuera Nausikaa. Puede que Hermione fuera el viaje mismo de Ulises...Harry nunca lo supo. Pero tampoco le importaba. Por que siempre que veia a Ginny tejiendo sus espantosos jerseis o una nueva manta, le entraban ganas deshacer lo tejido a la mañana siguiente.

Y aun asi...pese a la tristeza, pese a la nostalgia, pese a la agonica duda de que habia pasado, pese a todas las preguntas sin respuesta...Harry no podia olvidar lo que Draco habia dicho: Habia sido feliz. Ella habia sido feliz. Ella habia tenido hijos, habia tenido nietos...ella habia tenido una buena vida. Y eso le bastaba y le sobraba para quererla aun mas por el coraje que tuvo de hacer lo que hizo.

Sonrio y asintio. Si...el habria tomado la misma decision. Solo esperaba tener algun dia, en lo que le quedaba de vida, la oportunidad de decirselo.


End file.
